<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornithophile by mangobananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209912">Ornithophile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobananas/pseuds/mangobananas'>mangobananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALLEGEDLY, Fair Game Week 2020, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, background bumbleby btw, calculated word vomit, clover is a disaster gay i'm calling it, fair game, i also don't know how to write lmao, i can't describe them i'm sorry, i love colours, i'm talking like featherlight, idk how to tag i'm sorry, my writing gets PROGRESSIVELY worse, okay maybe not that light but it's still pretty light i think, so i die like a half man, sometimes a beta reader, the one where they see colours, uhhhh i tried????, what's a plot? i don't know her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobananas/pseuds/mangobananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhhh clover's soulmate is a bird??? insane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aksdhjflaksdfhj this turned out to be really long???? it got out of hand REAL FAST<br/>i'm gonna try to update this as regularly as i can (weekly if anything) but uhhhh no promises??????<br/>(I CAN PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH IT THO :D)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow believed he would never be able to see colour.</p><p>He believed someone like him could never have a soulmate, or rather, he hoped he didn’t. Misfortune followed him wherever he went and bringing someone in and having to deal with all the dangers he brought was just not worth it.</p><p>This very avoidance was also the reason he normally kept to himself in the tribe, at Beacon, in his office at Signal, hardly letting anyone talk to him. But most importantly, hardly looking anyone in the eye. His coworkers thought him shy, or rude, that he would never make conversation or dare to look them in the eye. In reality, he was protecting anyone who dared to come close and decided to keep up the façade if it meant keeping people at bay.</p><p>Although he’d had many years of practice, it was still difficult for Qrow to completely avoid eye contact with everyone he came across. With accidental glances and startling moments that caused him to look up, he deemed everyone working at Signal to be safe from being soul bound to him, though he still never took off the mask. It had become incorporated into his personality during the time he spent pretending.</p><p>It was fine. He didn’t have to worry about anyone facing the repercussions of his semblance. The only problem came when Ozpin had recruited him as a spy.</p><p>Spying meant people watching. Which meant he was exposed to more people.</p><p>Which meant he might meet his soulmate. If he had one.</p><p>Nonetheless, Qrow agreed to every mission Oz sent him on, no matter the risk.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>The wind nipped at the feathers underneath Qrow’s wings as he flew across Solitas towards the towering building of Atlas Academy. His corvid form was not made for these low temperatures and his body became weary from his lengthy voyage. Looking for some reprieve, his eyes scanned below his flying form for a safe, secluded spot for him to land between the Atlesian buildings and the civilians milling about.</p><p>Amongst the throng of people was a group of three with hardened gazes, searching amongst the crowd. Their demeanor drastically contrasting the more carefree civilians around them. Qrow flew towards a low-rise building and perched himself on a parapet, observing the odd group venturing the cold streets of Atlas.</p><p>Qrow had been sent to Atlas to keep an eye on General Ironwood, after he received word that he had formed his private group of special operatives. He had been told it was no more than a few specially picked huntsmen; and from the wary reactions they invoked when someone got sight of them, to the air around them that seemed to scream “military”, Qrow figured that he had found exactly what he’d been looking for.</p><p>Spreading out his wings, Qrow flew a little ways ahead of them, finding a street lamp to get a better view of the trio. All of them were wearing uniforms, mostly in white with darker patches. One of three, the slender one, seemed to be the most standoffish, yet the most serene at the same time. They walked carefully, as if every step they took would disturb the sleeping ground they treaded upon.</p><p>The woman that Qrow could see was buff, from the cut out from her sleeve. She carried a hammer which rested on her shoulder, her bored eyes scanning the area as if looking for an invitation to whip out her hammer at any moment’s notice. Despite the spark in her eyes and the slight upward tug of her lips, she still held herself professional with a hint of intimidation, keeping in pace with the other two.</p><p>The final member, seemingly the leader, kept his strong, exposed arms lax as he walked down the street, looking around with vigilance. The man exuded pride and confidence, with his back straight as if with the intention to tower over everyone, but not with the purpose of scaring people off. His eyes smiling softly, matching his lips to give off a warm, friendly energy. Everything about him was both inviting, yet aweing, and Qrow couldn’t figure out whether it was best to keep a distance, or to get closer to him.</p><p>Before he could decide to fly off further away, a strong gust startled him out of his thoughts as he scrambled to keep him on the lamp post. His talons clenched on to the cold, and slippery metal, only to fully slip and fall off towards the street right in front of the trio’s feet with an indignant squawk.</p><p>If Qrow’s body didn’t hurt before from the flying, it certainly did now after landing on the cold hard ground, as a flash of pain overtook his corvid form. He stayed on the ground, avoiding the gazes of the operatives that were looking at him curiously, waiting for the pain to pass so he could get up and fly away and hopefully continue his spying.</p><p>“I didn’t know ravens were accustomed to this climate,” a female voice muttered.</p><p>“I believe that’s a crow,” spoke a calm and soft-spoken voice. “And no, they’re normally not found in colder climates. Peculiar how one managed to survive here for this long.”</p><p>Qrow flinched as he felt a disturbance in his feathers and looked to see the leader hunched over and petting him, examining his feathers. Normally, Qrow would have moved away or swatted him, but right now he was still weary and hurt to be able to move.</p><p>“They seem to be hurt,” the leader stated as he gently moved his hands to scoop him up. His voice, Qrow found, was very soothing and gentle. However soothing and gentle his voice was, it still did no help to the internal panic Qrow was under. This was the first time he had exposed himself to the target he was to be spying on, and he made sure to keep his eyes on the ground, on his hands, anything but any of their probing eyes.</p><p>“Clover, what are you doing?” the female exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on taking care of a little birdie while we’re out on patrol?”</p><p>The man, Clover, chuckled as he stood up, taking care not to rock the corvid abruptly in his hands. “There’s definitely something different about this bird.” Qrow could feel the intense gaze coming from the man holding him. “And as you said, crows normally don’t tend to survive in this climate,” he said with almost a hint of playful accusation towards Qrow.</p><p>He felt himself shrink further into Clover’s hands, hoping that they would eventually stop looking at him and let him free.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Qrow tensed up. He was definitely speaking to him. Still, he adamantly refused to look in his direction, though it was a struggle when his voice was… like that.</p><p>“Look at me, birdie, I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>The soft, soothing, and comforting voice told Qrow that Clover meant no harm. He could tell this man was telling the truth. He knew that the warm hands that held him handled him with care, despite being a prideful military man.</p><p>Qrow knew he shouldn’t. There were a couple things at risk. One: they could notice his behavioral patterns to be more human-like than a corvid. Very unlikely, but there was always the risk that one day, they could cross paths in the future as some joke for his semblance. How unfortunate that would be.</p><p>Secondly, there was a risk that one of these elite operatives were his soulmate. Although this posed less repercussions for his mission and safety, Qrow always put finding his soulmate at a higher significance than his targets finding out he’s not actually a bird.</p><p>The operative shifted the bird in his hand and combed his fingers of his free hand between the feathers, sending a comforting warmth through his body. Qrow heard the female sigh, seemingly losing her patience.</p><p>He knew this was a bad idea, but what were the chances of them crossing paths anyway? Qrow reminded himself that they were the small group of elite huntsmen working closely with General Ironwood. The chances of them meeting again were probably higher than normal. Maybe he really should just fly away, but he could still feel the sore spots in his wings, which he knew human Qrow would be upset with in the near future. He definitely should have taken a break somewhere along the way.</p><p>“Hey, crow.”</p><p>The voice that belonged to the man holding him gave him a scare. How did he know his name? Was he already found out?</p><p>In a panic, Qrow whipped his head towards the voice, only to find something more horrific.</p><p>He was staring straight into a pair of cool and soothing irises. Something that could only be described as the fresh morning air on an open field. The calm ebb and flow of the ocean. The rolling hills across a grassy plain.</p><p>It was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>The gaze of the man could calm him in an instant.</p><p>If it weren’t for the revelation that came with it as a price.</p><p>Before he could fully take in the shocked expression of the man before him, his fight or flight instincts took over, predominantly his flight instincts, and suddenly, the ache in his wings wasn’t that important anymore. He flew off, away from the academy, overtop the chrome-blue buildings to nowhere in particular. Just anywhere to recollect his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Well this mission is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just found my soulmate.</em>
</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>Clover stared at his empty hand, eyes wide and slack jawed long after the crow flew off. A mixture of emotions found their way to his face, from being utterly in awe to slowly contorting into confusion and perhaps a hint of disgust. <em>There’s no way…</em></p><p>A gentle hand found its way to his shoulder and Clover looked towards his teammate. Vine looked at him with curiosity but underneath the icy blue irises held some concern towards the clearly frazzled operative.</p><p>Clover should respond. He should tell them that it was nothing to worry about, but he just stood there as he took in the incriminating evidence that the crow he encountered was definitely his soulmate. He noticed that the darker details of their uniforms were not black, but rather a dark navy. Vine’s sash and Elm’s belt were not gray, but rather a deep crimson.</p><p>Much like the eyes of a certain corvid.</p><p>“You good there, Clover?” Elm asked softly. “’Cause we should probably keep patrolling,” she suggested, pointing her thumb down the street.</p><p>Clover blinked. Right. Patrol. “Yes, let’s carry on.” He turned abruptly, still slightly shaken and with many questions that he wished he could have asked the crow. Not that the crow could have answered.</p><p>As the trio walked, Clover drank in the different hues of the people around him and the hint of pink in his own hands. The slight tint of blue that seeped into the chrome buildings towering above them. The sun and how it splashed the world in a soft golden hue. The crisp, light blue of the sky that bled through the sparse white of the clouds.</p><p>The colours adding a different dimension of life.</p><p>Although he appreciated this opportunity to be able to see colour, Clover still couldn’t help but be disturbed at a tiny detail of his new ability. One that ate him throughout the entire patrol. One that stuck with him until he retired to his bed. One that will probably wrack his brain for weeks.</p><p>His soulmate was a bird.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not even attracted to birds.</em>
</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>Spying on the operatives became a lot more difficult when the leader of said group was constantly crow-watching. Or more appropriately, crow-searching. Qrow figured that the leader, Clover, had him as a soulmate and decided to take caution while observing. And rightfully so, because Clover had taken it upon himself to constantly stand by a window whenever he had the option to do so. During meetings where he was further from the window, he kept glancing outdoors whenever a movement caught his attention. While he was out on patrol, his eyes searched the skies in hopes of finding a black bird.</p><p>From fear of getting caught, Qrow had decided to gather most of his intel through word of mouth among the streets of Atlas. People tended to gossip a lot, but Qrow wasn’t about to reveal his true form in front of civilians, when he knew full well that Ironwood would get evidence that he was in Atlas with the security cameras. Regardless, listening in on conversations proved to be quite simple when everyone thought you were a simple bird minding their own business. Besides, the tidbits of information people were willing to share among comrades was more than enough.</p><p>Qrow really didn’t need to hear the men and women alike fawn over their leader, who he now knows to be Clover Ebi. Sure, he was attractive, but unlucky for him, his soul was bound to Qrow’s. If he valued his life at all, Clover would hope to never encounter him again. Though at the very moment, the leader of the Ace Ops seemed to be adamant about finding the crow that gave him the ability to see colours.</p><p>Among the slightly disturbing details of the people’s attraction to the operative and what they would be willing to… do with him, Qrow had managed to collect a bit more about the other Ace Ops and their group as a whole.</p><p>The female was Elm Ederne, and the other man was Vine Zeki. Elm and Clover had been previously affiliated in the same group when they were both students at Atlas Academy. Vine had joined a little later, after thoroughly impressing Ironwood with his utility and skill.</p><p>James Ironwood decided to create the Ace Ops just to have a small group of elite specialists that he could trust as well as have some extra hands taking care of Atlas and Mantle. Since Ironwood is often busy leading both the Atlesian military <em>and</em> being the head of Atlas Academy, he needed those extra set of hands.</p><p>After gathering all the information he needed, Qrow figured that it would be a good idea to head back to Ozpin and report his findings. However, the curiosity compelled him to seek out a certain Ace Operative, against his better judgement. He was probably never going to cross paths with this man again. Perhaps it was the pull of the soul bond, but Qrow wanted to take one last look at his attractive soulmate before he left.</p><p>Whatever the reason was, Qrow found himself perched on the railings of the balcony of the Ace Operatives’ apartment as the shattered moon loomed over. The window nearest Qrow was completely blocked off by some bulky obstruction.</p><p>Before he could make out the identity of the figure by the window, it started to turn to face the balcony. Qrow’s crimson eyes were met with bright, teal ones that seemed to glow softly from the faint moonlight that filtered through the windows. Qrow watched as those eyes regarded him with scrutiny before understanding and shock overcame his features.</p><p>They stared at each other for a while, Qrow examining every detail of the man by the window. The way his brows shot up when he was surprised, the stray hairs threatening to fall from his styled hair after a day of work, how his lips parted every so slightly. And of course, those strong arms that for some reason unbeknownst to Qrow was necessary to keep exposed despite the cold climate.</p><p>Knowing that this would probably be the last time they would see each other, Qrow appreciated every bit of the beautiful man by the window. He noticed Clover seeming to shake out of his stupor and started moving quickly towards the door leading to the balcony.</p><p>At the first sight of movement, Qrow immediately took off, not wanting to risk being caught by his soulmate. He heard the door slam open and the defeated whisper carried by the evening winds.</p><p>“Come back, I have so many questions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter surrounds the events that happen in canon<br/>sorry if this is kinda boring heh, dw more interesting stuff later i hope maybe perhaps. no promises?????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seven years later…</em>
</p><p>Qrow knew what staying with his nieces in their quest to stop Salem would entail. He knew that meant searching for the relics and protecting the maidens. To do so, that would mean they needed to travel. And a stop to Atlas was inevitable. A place he was hoping to never have to visit again for fear of finding a certain someone with teal eyes.</p><p>But they needed to see Ironwood. Which is why they were standing in the middle of an empty street in Mantle, the city below Atlas. They just had the honour of reuniting with an old friend of Ruby’s, now known as the protector of Mantle: Penny Polendina. A friend who was presumed dead.</p><p>Before they had more time to chat and catch up, another alarm went off, obliging Penny to depart. Her arrival and speedy departure had left more questions than answers, and Pietro insisted they go back to his shop to properly explain the situation in Mantle.</p><p>After a mere few paces, Qrow heard bodies falling behind him. He whipped around to check on the young ones behind him and found them on the ground, tied up. Before he could fully process it all, he heard more falling on the other side, turning his attention to team RWBY before him in a similar state to JNR and Oscar.</p><p>His heart began thudding in his chest as a wave of apprehension came over him. With an alertness, he drew out Harbinger as his eyes quickly darted around looking for threats. Unfortunately, he could find none, before he felt a strong weight push against his body, forcing him forward onto the cold ground, effectively dropping Harbinger.</p><p>What was happening? Were they being detained? Arrested? They were trying to help the citizens! Why were they being treated like criminals? In his frustration, Qrow almost forgot the <em>minor</em> detail that they may have stolen an airship and made a probably illegal landing. But defeating the Sabyrs should have counted for something, right?</p><p>Qrow gritted his teeth while using whatever strength he had left to push and stretch against the bolos that wrapped around his body. From beneath him, he could feel the subtle vibrations of people landing, including the pair of boots that suddenly appeared in his field of vision. Those pair of boots taking easy, relaxed strides towards the group of helpless huntsmen and huntresses struggling against the bolos. Ignoring the girls in front of him, the pair of boots strode past them and stopped in front of Qrow.</p><p>“Good work, team!” a rich and authoritative voice sounded from the man in front of him. A familiar voice that seemed to resurface a hazy memory from many years ago. Which memory, Qrow couldn’t quite pinpoint.</p><p>Filled with confusion and fury, Qrow snapped his head up only to be taken aback at the sight before him. Dread washed over him as he saw a familiar face with bright teal eyes.</p><p>A pair of eyes he was hoping he’d never have to see again.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>After the (in)formal introductions with the large group of huntsmen and huntresses, the Ace Ops started making their way to their rooms while Penny ushered the rest of them to a tour around the academy. Clover looked back briefly to where they had just reconvened and noticed the older huntsman, Qrow, hanging behind before following before his attention was directed elsewhere. Turning his attention back down the hall he was currently walking in, his mind wandered to his thoughts about his first impressions of the team.</p><p>He wasn’t able to fully get a read on all the members, but from what he witnessed, he saw young hunters and huntresses full of hope. Each and every one of them held a conviction that they were the ones who were in charge of the fate of the world. And maybe they were. They were all immensely admirable.</p><p>But there was a member that stuck out to him more than the rest. They were lurking at the back of the group, almost as if we were only observing, waiting to flee at any moment’s notice.</p><p>Qrow. A renowned huntsman graduated from Beacon, formerly a teacher at Signal. A legend of sorts, and yet he was here. And Clover got the pleasure to meet him.</p><p>He had expected aloofness and stoicism from the huntsman, as a wall he had put up from being well known, but when he had glanced down at him when they first met, all he could see was a fiery gaze burning alight with a fury. In hindsight, that would probably be expected when said individual was being arrested after trying to <em>help</em> clear out the Grimm from a city that needed the extra hands to defend.</p><p>But those eyes. The way his irises had reflected the dim street lights that made his eyes appear like they were flickering with the fire that burned within them. Clover couldn’t help but feel drawn to those eyes somehow. It had made Clover feel a life in him he had forgotten he had.</p><p>It certainly didn’t help that the man in question was very attractive.</p><p>Ironwood had mentioned in passing that he would prefer that he partnered up with Qrow for the most part, but the suggestion had been non-committal. In the end, it was still Clover’s choice to partner with him for missions but if it gave him an excuse to learn more about the huntsman, he may as well milk it out. If he remembered correctly, the first mission with them was within a matter of days. Immediately, he started to think of how to approach him when he inevitably did partner them up. Should he initiate? Should he be cautious? Should he-</p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>Interrupted from his thoughts, Clover turned his head to face Marrow who had his eyebrows raised in question and was leaning forward to get a better look at his face. He hummed and raised an eyebrow in return.</p><p>“You’re being awfully quiet. And your smile is… a little strange.” He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his lips into a tight line. “It’s almost… soft.”</p><p>Clover blinked. Soft? He’d just been thinking about the new huntsmen and huntresses joining them. Maybe it was their commendable determination for such a youthful bunch. Or maybe he was simply impressed with all the hardships he’s heard of through stories and how they were still here, fighting. He supposed that could soften him up.</p><p>He glanced forward to where Elm had let out a hearty laugh and put her arm around Harriet and Vine observing and walking alongside them with a faint curl of his lips. They were walking a few paces in front of them and from this distance, anything he talked about with Marrow could be heard by the three of them. Not like thinking about the new team was anything to be embarrassed about.</p><p>Clover shrugged nonchalantly and tore his eyes away from Marrow to the trio in front of them. “Just thinking about the team we just arrested. They seem different than the people in Atlas.”</p><p>“Well they are from Beacon, aren’t they?” Marrow looked ahead, giving him a side glance. “But that doesn’t explain why your face was red earlier.”</p><p>Heat creeped onto his face, deepening his flush. He kept his composure, but his thoughts were anything but, being well aware of the reason his reddening face.</p><p>Elm turned around and dropped her arm from Harriet, apparently having eavesdropped in their little exchange. A sly grin was plastered on her face. “That’s just because he was thinking about the man in the red cape.”</p><p>Clover knew that his interest in men wasn’t a secret from the Ace Ops, but they never talked about their romantic interests. Despite this, it seemed that Clover was the second easiest to read whenever he had an interest in someone, the first being Marrow with his tail. With Elm, Vine, and Harriet being very observant, this led to a lot of teasing. Most of it coming from Elm.</p><p>With many years of being teased every time his attraction to another man became transparent, he still got flustered whenever he was called out. Though throughout the years, he had learned to put on a mask on his facial expressions. Not just from the teasing, but from being an elite operative. The only hint of the true nature of his thoughts coming from the deep flush on his face.</p><p>Like right now, he knew his face just got redder at the mention of Qrow.</p><p>“Huntsman Branwen is indeed a part of the group, but-“</p><p>Elm snorted. “Are you about to deny your gay panic? Because you should know by now I can see right through you.”</p><p>Soft chuckles were shared between the rest of the Ace Ops and although the heat was still prevalent on his face, he gave Elm a harrumph with a raised eyebrow and narrow eyes. Louder chuckles were what he got in response as the operatives in front of him turned back to face down the hall. In his peripherals, he could see Marrow looking at him with what seemed to be an encouraging smile before looking back up ahead.</p><p>Elm, Harriet, and Vine seemed to resume their conversation with a soft chatter filling the hallway. With them occupied with each other, he thought back to Qrow. He had found plenty of people attractive over the years, even after joining the Ace Ops. But he never pursued any of them. He was always waiting for his soulmate to come along. Being recruited to be an elite operative had just hammered in his reluctance in getting involved with anyone seriously even further. He still hoped that one day he would find his soulmate, but he never looked for them. Although he would never admit it, he was enraptured by the notion of someone being perfectly tailored to him, complementing him in the best way. To enhance the best parts about him, while also filling in the parts that he lacked.</p><p>Of course, he was devastated and absolutely befuddled when he had found out that his soulmate was a damn bird. A black bird with bright crimson eyes. Clover could remember every visual detail that came after the revelation that he had just looked into his soulmate. From the patterns within the crow’s eyes, the way the feathers reflected with a slight iridescence, the sheen of the beak. He thought if he ever saw that crow again, he would recognize it in an instant.</p><p>Clover had spent many nights pondering why the universe decided to give him a bird. Were they meant to be a soulpet? Were they meant to be romantically involved? Clover constantly pushed that thought in the backburner of his mind with a shudder. Bestiality was not something he could really fathom, especially not for himself. Though he had supposed that the crow would have to be male if it was. Again, those thoughts were immediately pushed aside.</p><p>Thinking back to when he had looked into Qrow’s eyes, it had immediately reminded him of the very bird that flew away. Only leaving many lingering questions that still haunted him to this day.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>The revelation that Clover had the opposite semblance as him still had him reeling. Even after they defeated the Geist and were walking out of the mines. It’s no wonder we’re soulmates, huh? He thought bitterly. He tried to keep his distaste hidden and hung at the back of the group as to not provoke any sort of concern from his nieces and their teams, and the Ace Ops.</p><p>Especially not Clover.</p><p>Except that Clover had taken it upon himself to walk alongside him. It was clear that Qrow wasn’t doing a very good job at masking his emotions as he caught Clover giving him multiple side glances, his expression unreadable, but he knew what he was thinking.</p><p>Eventually, the operative tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “You good there? You seem pretty deep in thought there.”</p><p>Qrow sighed and relaxed his shoulder he never realized was tense to begin with. “Yeah. No need to worry ‘bout me, soldier boy.”</p><p>The edge of Clover’s lips tugged downward but he nodded regardless before turning his head back to face the front. A few moments passed in silence between the two of them before Clover spoke up again.</p><p>“I know you have your nieces for this, but if you ever need an extra pair of ears to listen to your thoughts, you’re more than welcome to seek me out.” </p><p>Qrow shot a questioning look at Clover who gave him another side glance in return. Did he really care? Why would he? They barely know each other. Sure, they were soulmates but that didn’t necessarily mean there was an inherent connection between them, upon their first meeting. It certainly shouldn’t be, especially for Clover since he didn’t even <em>know</em> his soulmate was standing right next to him.</p><p>Still, Qrow was tired of having to commit time and effort into relationships only to have them leave or betray him in the end. After Raven left him, Tai, and Summer to go back to the tribe, he had been bitter about it. He believed that after being exposed to a lifestyle full of love and happiness with their friends, he thought that Raven would have changed her views and her purpose. But she left. After being jaded from Raven, Ozpin had added salt to the wound by hiding secrets. Secrets that made Qrow feel all their efforts were in vain. It had him tired. It had him furious.</p><p>To save him some trouble, he decided he would lay out as much that he was comfortable with sharing with the Ace Op. Test to see if he would really stay or run at the first sight of trouble. If he was really meant to be his perfect match, semblances aside, then Clover would know how to react, what to say, and what to do.</p><p>“Well if you must know,” Qrow started, “I was just thinking ‘bout how funny it is that our semblances are the exact opposite, and that Jimmy decided to partner us up.” He scoffed. “No wonder he did, though.”</p><p>Clover turned his head to get a better look at him and Qrow responded in like. A light smile was visible on Clover’s face as he responded. “General Ironwood <em>did</em> suggest to me that I work with you.” He nodded slowly. “But it wasn’t an order, it was a suggestion,” he ended as his smile grew and raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t have to pair us up.”</p><p>Qrow, not quite satisfied with his answer, ground his teeth before exhaling sharply and turning away. “Still means you listened to the man,” he grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.</p><p>A moment of silence passed and Qrow was sure that could only mean that Clover couldn’t deny it. Until the man chuckled softly. “Hey, that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to work with you. Besides, with an interesting man such as yourself, I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Hold on. An interesting man? And he wanted to work with him? Everyone normally avoided him, and he, more often than not, let them. Puzzled, Qrow looked over to the man beside him and searched for any insincerity but felt several questions buzz within him when he couldn’t find any. Had he known his semblance beforehand? Did he really want to be around a bad luck charm? Was he… dare he say… <em>flirting</em>?</p><p>Thinking back to not long ago when they first encountered the Geist, he recalled a wink being directed at him after a declaration of Clover’s semblance. The theory that he was flirting with him wasn’t too far off, but he would need to play it out a bit to believe it. Make sure that this wasn’t a one-off day, or that this wasn’t how he normally acted around everyone.</p><p>Still, his words (aside from him revealing his semblance, but that was out of his control) didn’t cause Qrow to be filled with a bitterness or melancholy. If anything, it made Qrow more curious about his soulmate. Perhaps he could let him in. With Clover’s good fortune negating his misfortune, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping him out of harm’s way as much as he feared with finding the one soul bound to him.</p><p>Maybe having his soulmate around would do him some good. Some good that maybe he didn’t deserve, but might help steer him to become better. And it certainly helped Clover’s case that he was an attractive man.</p><p>“Interesting, huh? Have fun with that.”</p><p>As they exited the mines, Qrow didn’t realize he held a smile with a faraway gaze towards the lucky man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they spar. it's pretty cool i guess.<br/>sorry in advance i c a n n o t write battles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passing through the hallways to get back to his room, Clover nearly bumped into Jaune as he bolted out of a room. Curious, he looked over and saw that he was coming out of a training room. Clover debated on following after the distraught huntsman, but when he looked towards the direction he ran off to, he couldn’t see him past the milling students. Instead, he decided upon entering the training room to see who he was sparring with.</p>
<p>As he pulled the door open, he was met with a raucous of grunts and metal clanging onto metal. Ruby and Oscar were standing near the entrance watching Qrow spar with Yang and Blake. The two by the entrance noticed him immediately and greeted him before turning their attention back to the sparring trio which Clover followed as well. The chemistry between Blake and Yang was evident, as they moved with each other like a well-oiled machine. Their fighting styles so different, yet somehow complemented each other, a marriage of Blake’s swift swipes with Yang’s brash and heavy punches. An unorthodox dance as they battled against the older huntsman.</p>
<p>Clover looked over Qrow’s figure as he moved. The smooth arcs of his sword enhanced by the twisting of his body, making for swift <em>and</em> heavy hitting slices. Despite the large weapon he carried, Qrow was still nimble as he dodged and parried the attacks coming from the duo. Clover knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the proficiency the huntsman had with his weapon, but nonetheless, he was immensely impressed.</p>
<p>After a few moments of spurred on of distractedly watching, the operative remembered why he entered the room in the first place. “So,” Clover started, gaining their attention, “I saw Jaune running out just now, care to provide some insight?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Oscar replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I may have lost my balance while Jaune and I were sparring and hit him with my- Ozpin’s staff in the nose and he just started bleeding,” he ended with a shrug.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow in response. “Does he need help? Should I be concerned?”</p>
<p>Ruby snorted. “Nah, apparently it happens a lot to him. You kinda start to pick up on things like this after weeks of travelling together.”</p>
<p>“He also told us not to worry about his nosebleeds every time it happened,” Oscar added. “It’s more annoying than an actual threat to his health.”</p>
<p>Clover nodded in acknowledgement. “Alright, as long as it’s not something to worry about.”</p>
<p>As the three of them directed their attention back to the sparring trio, Yang made a landing from a tower of blocks facing them and made brief eye contact. Violet irises eyed Qrow busy parrying to avoid the flurry of slashes from the faunus and a smirk creeped onto her face as she yelled, “Hey, Clover!”</p>
<p>The Ace Op noticed Qrow tense up and made a side glance to the entrance before jumping back narrowly avoiding the swipe from Blake.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” he called out, withdrawing Harbinger to its compact form. “I think that’s enough.”</p>
<p>Blake relaxed her stance, withdrawing her weapon as she looked towards Yang who was already walking towards her. As the blonde reached the cat faunus, Clover couldn’t help but notice the intimate look on Yang’s face and the way the two brushed against each other as the pair slowly approached them.</p>
<p>Feeling that he was intruding, Clover drew his gaze away from the two to Qrow who was walking past him in favour of picking up his water bottle by the wall and gulping it down. There were rivulets on his flushed skin dripping down and he watched as they fell along the planes of his face. Noticing he was being watched, Qrow raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to drink. Clover started to feel a flush of his own growing, not realizing he was staring. A knot formed in his stomach as he scrambled to think of a witty response. <em>Quick, say anything, you useless gay!</em></p>
<p>Instead, Clover just stood there catatonic before his attention was diverted to Ruby’s praises to Blake and Yang. Finding an excuse to turn away from the sweaty huntsman before him, he took it immediately, composing himself to the best of his abilities. Yang was grabbing her own water bottle beside Qrow’s while Blake’s face lit up from the enthusiastic compliment, standing in front of Ruby.</p>
<p>“You girls did really well, especially with a renowned huntsman such as Qrow,” he praised.</p>
<p>Yang joined Blake by her side, chugging down some water. “Thanks, Clover,” replied the faunus. “I feel like Yang and I have really improved after sparring with the other Ace Ops.” The blonde offered her the water bottle and she took it, taking a generous sip.</p>
<p>Clover could feel the corners of his mouth quirking up, feeling a sense of relief that they were getting along. "I'm glad to hear it. They’ve learned a few things themselves, such as how to fight with a team that has an immense amount of chemistry on and off battle together.”  </p>
<p>Yang looked over Clover’s shoulder to where the older huntsman was standing. “How ‘bout you and Uncle Qrow spar? I’m sure you both could learn a few things,” she suggested.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Clover wasn’t equipped to spar, or that he wasn’t willing, but a nervousness filled him as he thought of fighting Qrow. He’s seen him in battle before, with all the missions they take together, mostly from Clover’s own intervention. He knew he was exceptional, but didn’t that make it all the more reason to face him? To learn like his team had? What was he nervous about? “Didn’t Qrow just finish sparring with the two of you? I’m sure his aura’s low,” he tried.</p>
<p>Qrow walked to his side who waved his hand non-committally. “Nah, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Barely broke a sweat with those two.” The claim was met by an indignant cry from Yang.</p>
<p>To verify that claim, Ruby pulled out her scroll and checked the bars beside the ‘B’ and ‘Y’. “If Blake and Yang’s aura levels are at about eighty percent, I’d say Uncle Qrow’s is around the same.”</p>
<p>Oh right. He could just check his aura levels, couldn’t he. After being paired with him for just about every single mission, he took it upon himself to register them as team members so he could check his aura levels at any time. He still had the rest of the Ace Ops, but Qrow was the one he saw before opening his device. Pulling out his scroll, he checked the bar beside ‘Q’ and sure enough, it was at seventy-seven.</p>
<p>Looking back up, he was met with Qrow’s expectant eyes and small smirk. “What’ll it be, boy scout?”</p>
<p>Clover used the time it took to shove his scroll back into his pocket for any other reason to not battle the huntsman. When he came up empty, he reluctantly ceded. “It seems your aura levels are pretty high. If you’re sure you’re up for another fight, I’ll spar with you.”</p>
<p>Qrow huffed out a chuckle as he strode towards the training area once again and brought out his weapon in front of him. “Ready when you are.”</p>
<p><em>Well, not really any backing out now</em>, he decided as he walked over to the training area. Besides, it’ll be good practice so there’s really no <em>losing</em>. As he stood a few feet away from the huntsman, retrieving his own weapon, the man in front of him brought his hand up to comb through his bangs. Teal eyes followed the movement, noticing the glint of sweat on the man’s forehead which was now visible and his breath caught. If he didn’t think Qrow was attractive before, he sure did now, especially with the mischievous spark in his crimson eyes and the smirk that played at his features.</p>
<p>Caught up in his internal homosexual crisis, he barely noticed Qrow leaning forward and narrowly missing a swipe from Harbinger as he jumped back in surprise. The smirk on the huntsman’s face grew. “Distracted there, lucky charm?”</p>
<p>Regaining his focus, Clover took out Kingfisher from his belt and activated it. He eyed the man in front of him, quirking up an eyebrow and shooting him a playful grin. “Maybe, but can you blame me?” he retaliated, earning a subtle pink flush on the older huntsman’s face.</p>
<p>This time, Clover struck first, tossing his line towards the opposing weapon. Qrow easily predicted the move and quickly sidestepped to avoid getting caught, immediately swinging Harbinger at his open side. Clover jumped back as Kingfisher’s line retracted and began to circle around him, searching for an angle to attack. Before he could find one, Qrow dashed towards him, leaving him no time to think.</p>
<p>They sparred like that for a while. Qrow making quick attacks and Clover having to parry or dodge quickly. Or Clover taking initiative and Qrow easily retaliating, almost as if second nature. Despite the heavy weapon, the older huntsman moved much faster than he anticipated. He knew he was quick, yet it still took him by surprise actually fighting him.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little distracted. Seeing Qrow in front of him with a fierce and calculating look, mixed with playful grins… he could get used to that. But he wasn’t an Ace Op for nothing. Every time he found his thoughts diverting to the appearance of his opponent, he pushed them aside quickly enough to prepare for an inevitable attack. It was always unfortunate that during those split seconds of digression, he found an opening that was gone before he could take advantage of it as Qrow would always either move too quickly into a position where he couldn’t act upon it, or charge at him, forcing him on the defense.</p>
<p>They wove around the blocks, using them as extra shields and a way of obscurity. To gain aerial advantage, Clover would hoist himself atop one of the towers of blocks using Kingfisher where Qrow struggled to reach. During those situations, Harbinger would transform into a shotgun while Clover searched for an opening to swing to, or land down upon with the harpoon. Each time, the huntsman would be ready to counter or dodge his arrival.</p>
<p>Qrow charged at him, telegraphing an intent to swing to his right side which was open. The operative looked for any shift in his position to throw him off from his obvious target. When he saw none, he readied to pivot to his left and strike. As Qrow approached him, Harbinger ready to swipe at his right and he quickly shifted, but in the split second that he did, he realized he’d made a mistake. The huntsman had spun and pivoted backwards quickly so that he was still in striking distance of his left and redirected the momentum of Harbinger to hit at his side along the flat of the blade that had him flying towards a block at full force.</p>
<p>Pain overtook his body as he tried to pick himself up, struggling with his back now in pain. Before he could get up, he was met face to face with the tip of a greatsword. Teal eyes slowly trailed its way to the figure before him. Following the length of the blade, past its intricate carvings, to the red hilt, up the arm attached, past the shoulders, pausing at lips curled into a smirk, resting at crimson eyes full of mirth. The eyes of a man who had just bested him in a battle.</p>
<p>Clover wasn’t that surprised at the outcome. He knew it would have been a close battle if anything, and considering how long it had taken to fully gain the upper hand, it really was fairly close. Of course, he could only keep up so far with the famous huntsman, Qrow Branwen, former member of team STRQ. One of the best scythe-wielders in Remnant.</p>
<p>But wait. He never used that form. It was always either greatsword or shotgun. Qrow never changed Harbinger to its final form.</p>
<p>“Didn’t want to use your scythe on me? I thought that was your primary weapon.”</p>
<p>The huntsman’s grin widened. “Clearly didn’t need to.”</p>
<p>An idea established itself into Clover’s mind as he was aware of the foot between his own, and he returned Qrow’s grin with one of his own. “Guess not.” Harbinger’s tip tilted down slightly as the grip on its hilt was loosened. At that moment, Clover outstretched his legs and swiped underneath him while using his arm to push against the flat of the blade away from his face. Qrow started falling and Clover used his other arm to catch him before he hit the ground as he got up.</p>
<p>Pink dusted the older huntsman’s cheeks as he stared at him wide-eyed in his arms. Clover could feel his face mimicking his when he realized that he had an intimate hold on the man. Nonetheless, he managed a confident façade as he smirked at the man in his arms. “But I’ll always be there to catch you if you fall,” he teased with a wink.</p>
<p>Flustered, Qrow scrambled upright and rubbed the back of his neck absently. “Yeah, alright,” he mumbled before turning away to face the audience, including Jaune who was holding a tissue to his nose. His nieces gave him enthusiastic thumbs ups as he withdrew his sword into compact form. Yang glanced at Clover over her uncle’s shoulder with a knowing look. He could only imagine that she was subtly teasing him for his very blatant attraction to Qrow, which, he wasn’t quite sure how she pieced that together so quickly. Sure, they were always paired up in missions, and they often ran into each other in the hallways and would wind down by playing a few rounds of cards.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe that was a lot of time spent together.</p>
<p>Regardless, it was only a few weeks that they’ve known each other. Maybe she was giving him that look for a different reason. Maybe she was teasing him for losing to her uncle. That’s also plausible.</p>
<p>Caught up in his whirlwind of thoughts, he hadn’t realized he’d been on auto-pilot and walked towards the group with his weapon in stow. The younger huntsmen and huntresses making commentary on what they observed in the sparring session between the two. While Ruby, Yang, and Oscar were barraging Qrow with inquiries on training tips, Clover caught Jaune’s gaze and gave him a thumbs up as a silent question. With his free hand, Jaune lifted his hand, returning the gesture.</p>
<p>“I’d love to try sparring with Clover!” exclaimed Ruby, compelling Clover to tune in to the conversation.</p>
<p>Would he be fit to spar again right after he already done so with Qrow? He was a little exhausted, and getting hit against the tower of blocks definitely wouldn’t help his aura. Pulling out his scroll, he checked its levels. Thirty percent. Qrow’s was not much lower, being at twenty-four.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, the huntsman intervened. “I don’t really think he’s fit for fighting right now, if how I’m feeling is anything to go by.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s expression visibly faltered and Clover immediately assured, “Don’t worry, I’ll spar with you soon enough. Just let me know when you want to take me up on it.”</p>
<p>The young huntress seemed to bounce with excitement as her eyes lit up immediately.</p>
<p>“Hey guys,” Jaune spoke up, nasally, the tissue still being held to his face, “I don’t about you, but I could go for some food right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m quite hungry myself. Maybe there’s some fish being served today,” Blake responded, clearly trying to hide her excitement.</p>
<p>“Yay, food!”</p>
<p>Qrow turned to the Ace Op. “Wanna join us?”</p>
<p>Clover shouldn’t have been that surprised at the request, they ate together a few times a week, especially if they were just coming from a mission or a meeting with the General. Perhaps he felt as though he was intruding a moment between the huntsman and the rest of them. Maybe it was simply because he hadn’t spent that much time with the teens. This would be a good time to get to know them better, or at least, better than passing through the hallways or after mission assignments.</p>
<p>Returning the offer with a smile, he replied, “Sure, I’d love to.”</p>
<p>.--. --- …-</p>
<p>Despite the initial reluctance to get closer to his soulmate, Qrow was finding the Ace Op to be unexpectedly refreshing to be around. From simply finding themselves in each other’s company during missions or in the hallways, to the card games, to the light jokes that can be interpreted as subtle flirting, he was finding himself to be at ease. More at ease than what he expected. At this point, he could confidently say that they were friends.</p>
<p>He knew the Ace Op wasn’t around the children much, simply because of circumstance rather than his own volition, so as a friend, Qrow offered to grab dinner with him and the teenagers.</p>
<p>The seven of them grabbed their food, unfortunately no fish for Blake, and sat down at a table, his nieces and Blake on one side, and the rest on the other, Clover between him and the two boys. Yang, noticing the visibly dejected faunus by her side caressed her shoulder and promised her some fish during their next day off together. Blake perked up and smiled fondly at the blonde as she placed her hand atop of hers.</p>
<p>“I could recommend some places for you if you’d like,” the operative spoke up.</p>
<p>“Oh! That’d be great!” Yang replied.</p>
<p>“My personal favourite is a little tricky to find, easy to miss, but I’ll be sure to give you clear instructions on finding it,” he declared as he pulled out his scroll. “Of course, I could come along to accompany you, but I wouldn’t want to intrude on your date.”</p>
<p>Qrow’s eyebrows raised and fought down a laugh, but he couldn’t suppress the smug grin that was forming. The two girls wore matching expressions of shock mingled with embarrassment as they stared wildly at Clover.</p>
<p>Noticing a shift in atmosphere, the operative looked up from his scroll to the two girls. Upon seeing their faces, mild confusion found its way onto his own. Qrow leaned over towards Clover. “They’re still dancing around each other. Not sure why. They both know they’re each other’s soulmates anyway,” he supplied in a low voice.</p>
<p>As Qrow pulled away, he noticed the slight tint of pink on Clover’s face and he nodded in acknowledgement. “My bad,” he said to the girls as he returned to his scroll. “Your very platonic get-together.” At that comment, he heard a snort from his younger niece and saw that the boys were in a similar state of mirth as Ruby. His other niece opted to pulling her scarf higher on her face</p>
<p>Ignoring the reaction of suppressed giggles around him, the operative pushed his scroll towards the <em>platonic</em> pair of girls in front of him to show them the location on a hologram while describing the place. The two nodded, committing the location to memory for their next day off before Clover removed the hologram and pocketed his scroll.</p>
<p>They continued the light chatter as they consumed their meals. Multiple conversations happening in parallel around him mostly consisting of humorous events that they came across or heard about flitting around in the academy, or about new battle tactics that they’d want to try the next time they trained. Clover had perked up to the latter, giving his own two cents and offering to help train them when he can.</p>
<p>“I’m sure the other Ace Ops would be just as willing to let you try these new ideas of yours.”</p>
<p>Ruby squealed in excitement. “Make sure that Harriet’s there too! I want a rematch on that race,” she declared with a fire glinting in her silver eyes.</p>
<p>Clover chuckled. “Sure thing.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Ruby’s scroll pinged and she rummaged through her pocket, mouthful of food before successfully pulling it out. She opened her scroll and as she read the message, Qrow could see a shift in her eyes to one of delight. “Weiss just messaged me,” she said as she typed out a quick message in response. “They’re back from their mission.”</p>
<p>Qrow vaguely recalled that there was an ever-growing threat of Grimm by Amity Colosseum in the past week. It was, to no one’s surprise, the highest priority mission on the mission board today and he could tell Ruby was relieved that they were okay. After scanning the faces of the rest of the table, he saw that everyone else shared the sentiment.</p>
<p>“The defense mission at the Colosseum, right? The one with Marrow?” Clover asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m glad they’re back safe. Not that I doubted them for a second.”</p>
<p>“You gonna wait for her to finish dinner?” asked Jaune.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied, putting away her scroll. “She always waits for me.”</p>
<p>Yang nodded. “We’ll wait with you.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be,” Oscar spoke up. “James wants me to do an extra training session with him.”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded at Oscar and smiled softly at the others. “Thanks guys.”</p>
<p>After landing from a mission, a debrief with the General was normally protocol. If he needed one, then their wait would be a little longer. While they awaited their arrival, light chatter resurfaced as they finished their food. There was a moment where Qrow had almost choked on his food from bursting out laughing by a comment that Clover whispered beside him to which earned him a concerned look from the operative beside him. By the time they finished their food, their chatter had grown into more of a raucous.</p>
<p>After a few moments, the doors opened to reveal a worn out Weiss, Nora, and Ren, with hazy gazes scanning the room. Ruby immediately jumped out of her seat to wave at the trio, getting the attention of the former heiress who offered her a tired smile. Weiss nudged the red head beside her, catching the attention of the two, and gestured to the group.</p>
<p>The three of them walked over and sat down beside the girls, Nora immediately resting her head onto Ren’s shoulder. “You kids gonna get something to eat?” Qrow asked.</p>
<p>Nora waved him off. “Too tired. Need rest.”</p>
<p>Everyone looked at her incredulously. “Nora? Refusing food?” Yang joked.</p>
<p>“Hey!” she snapped. “I never said I wasn’t gonna eat. Just after I rest my legs.”</p>
<p>“We’re all famished, but we’re also exhausted,” explained Ren, resting his head atop of Nora’s.</p>
<p>“Well how about I get you some food?” the red-clad huntress offered.</p>
<p>Weiss smiled in response. “I’d really appreciate it, Ruby.”</p>
<p>As Qrow’s youngest niece stood up, his other niece did the same. “I’ll help you. There’s no way you can bring three plates of food by yourself.”</p>
<p>Her half sister babbled incoherently. “Are you saying I’m <em>clumsy</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Ruby narrowed her eyes, no real heat behind them. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>After the two departed to get food for the weary huntsman and huntresses, Oscar made to leave to meet with the General for his private training session and bid his goodbyes. Once the two made it back to the table with plates in hand, Yang with two and Ruby with one, they handed the meals to the three latecomers, Nora digging into hers ravenously.</p>
<p>As the three ate, the conversation shifted to talking about the mission they just came back from. There had apparently been a weak spot in their defense that was exploited by the Grimm. A Grimm’s nest underground. They had found the entrance in a small valley, camouflaged by the snow, making it appear to be a small hill. Fortunately, Ren was there to use his semblance when they found the cave itself, otherwise Weiss wouldn’t have been able to use her glyphs to the extent that she had to exterminate the entire nest. Marrow and Nora provided back up: Marrow to freeze any Grimm that slipped through the cracks of Ren’s semblance, and Nora to protect Weiss if both Ren’s and Marrow’s semblance were to fail. The mission had been taxing for all four of them, and their auras were well depleted. They deserved as much rest as they could get.</p>
<p>After they finished eating, the table agreed to retire to their sleeping quarters for the rest of the night. Clover especially wanted to check on Marrow, after having used his semblance extensively. They all stood, put away their plates, and left the room. The dorms for RWBY and JNR were in the opposite direction as Qrow’s and Clover’s, so they bid each other good night before separating, Ruby and Yang giving Qrow a hug which he gladly returned.</p>
<p>When Qrow and Clover turned away from the group to head in the opposite direction, they immediately fell into a comfortable silence. Being with the kids was always refreshing, exhibiting a youthful exuberance filled with hope that he so wanted for them to keep. He didn’t want them to become a cynic like he did. It wasn’t a fulfilling way to live. So far, no inherent signs from any of them that they’ve lost all hope, and to that, he was relieved.</p>
<p>He was also glad that there are adults such as Clover who were immensely supportive of the youth and wanted them to thrive. It came as a relief that the operative got along very well with the kids, sharing jokes and making comments where he could. He vastly appreciated that Clover saw them as equals, being competent fighters who have experienced more than any average huntsman, but also as people with thoughts, feelings, and opinions.</p>
<p>He was glad there are people like Clover looking after them.</p>
<p>A cough broke him out of his thoughts and his eyes darted around, looking for the source, finding it a few steps behind him to a Clover with crossed arms and a bemused smile. Why had he stopped walking?</p>
<p>Red irises eyed the door he was stationed at and read the numbers. Oh. It was his room.</p>
<p>“Did you forget where your room was?” the operative asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Tch. Of course not,” he retorted. “Just checking to see if you were paying attention.”</p>
<p>Clover’s eyebrows raised, disbelieving, but still teasing nonetheless. Qrow opted to ignoring the look on the operative’s face in favour of unlocking his door. As he pushed his door open, he looked back at Clover, who was now leaning on the door frame. Clover, whose smug look was replaced with something tender.</p>
<p>Heat creeped up to his cheeks, not expecting the sudden change of emotion from the man and definitely not to be stared at heavily. To the best of his abilities, he tried for a nonchalant eyebrow raise in question. As if drawn out of his stupor, Clover’s eyes widened and he straightened his back instantly. Qrow noticed the flush on his face starting to form as he tried to recompose himself.</p>
<p>“Right. Good night, Qrow,” he said stiffly. “Let me know if anyone from team RWBY, JNR, or Oscar need any extra time off to recuperate from missions. I want to make sure that they’re not being overworked.”</p>
<p>A genuine smile overtook his features. Clover’s genuine care for the children was endearing. He really was glad that Clover was looking out for them.</p>
<p>“Will do, boy scout. Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>qrow and da gurlz have fun family moment bonding time<br/>ruby is mature (and maybe i'm projecting but that's no one's business)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changing the rating to T for one (1) no-no word from ya boi Qrow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls had invited Qrow for video games that afternoon after he came back from his mission. It had been a simple patrol around Mantle, one that he took solo, and insisted he do solo to give him some time and space to think and breathe. As much as he cared for the children and enjoyed being around them most of the time, he needed some time to himself.</p><p>He opened the doors to the recreation room, and made a beeline to the corner all the way at the back designated for video games where he spotted his two nieces, both heavily focused on the game leaning towards the hologram. As he snuck up behind them, he noticed that Yang was winning, and crept up behind her and poked at her sides, rewarding him with a welp. Ruby took advantage of the fleeting distraction and landed a combo, effectively winning her the game.</p><p>After staring at her screen of defeat, the blonde groaned and whipped her head back to face him. “Uncle Qrow!” she cried, swatting him on the arm with her artificial appendage.</p><p>The huntsman chuckled as he took in the small detail that her eyes were still violet. Whenever he jokingly riled her up, he would double check with her eyes to see if he’d crossed a line. “C’mon, firecracker, how many games have you won against your sister?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, an upward pull of her lips betraying her pretense of being annoyed. “Fine. whatever.”</p><p>Qrow moved to sit down between his nieces on the sofa as Ruby asked, “Who do you want to verse first?”</p><p>“Why don’t I face the winner of the last match?”</p><p>His youngest niece wore a devilish grin as determination glinted in her silver irises. “You’re on.”</p><p>Qrow connected his scroll to the console and they started another match, Qrow choosing his favourite character to play, while Ruby chose hers, the same one she just played facing Yang. He noticed immediately that her style with fighting games hasn’t changed, and she would constantly try executing her combo regardless of the situation she was in. Sometimes it worked, but most times, Qrow could predict it easily and counter it. Each round, he would draw it on until the last few seconds before finding an opening to land his finishing combo. Every time, Ruby would demand a rematch, while Yang groaned impatiently, but cheered her on nonetheless.</p><p>“You got this Rub-“ A ping interrupted her cheer as Qrow could see from his peripherals that Yang was checking her scroll. </p><p>The blonde stayed silent as she tapped out a response. From his other side, Ruby was grunting, struggling to land her full combo, which Qrow dodged every time with ease. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied, dropping her scroll onto her lap. “Blake just asked me if I wanted to wait for her to get dinner after she finishes training.” </p><p>Qrow nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the hologram. He landed a few jabs. "Just the two of you? Or can your old uncle join you?"</p><p>"Uhh…" she hesitated. "We were gonna go to the place Clover suggested."</p><p>Few seconds left. Qrow found his opening and tapped his scroll accordingly to execute his combo, winning the game. Ruby cried in defeat while Qrow leaned back on the sofa, crossing his arms smugly before giving a side glance to Yang. “So a date then.”</p><p>Bashfully, his eldest niece looked down, letting her locks fall to hide her profile and fiddled with the ends of her hair with her prosthetic. Silence fell between the three of them, Ruby also having tuned in now that the game was over.</p><p>“Yang, what’s keeping you from asking her out?” the young huntress asked. “You both know you’re each other’s soulmates.”</p><p>“And she’s clearly into you,” he added.</p><p>She sighed, releasing tension from her body. “I know, I know. It’s just that I’m not sure if it’s really time for that yet.” Propping her elbows onto her legs, she looked forlorn as she stared forward. “We still haven’t fully talked about why she left, or about what happened that time we…” She looked back down, a slight tremble in her lips.</p><p>Both Qrow and Ruby were looking at her worriedly. “Yang?”</p><p>Her eyes shut tightly as her fists bunched up, struggling to say what was at the tip of her tongue. As her face scrunched up, she let her head fall into her hands, before she muttered, barely audible, “When we… <em>killed</em> Adam.”</p><p>Adam. The name was vaguely familiar. The last time he heard that name was when Blake and Yang were relaying what happened when Blake tried to disable the comms back in Argus. The two of them had withheld information, but Adam had made an appearance. If he recalled correctly, he was the same person who brought the White Fang members to surround them at Haven Academy. “You mean the jackass from the White Fang?”</p><p>A slight tip of her head downward told Qrow that she answered affirmative. “It’s still… a little haunting to think about.”</p><p>Qrow nodded in acknowledgement. “Right, that’s something to talk to <em>Blake</em> about. Why not tonight?” he offered with a shrug. “Seeing as you two are going out later, why not?”</p><p>Sighing, her eyes peeked out above her hands to give a side glance towards her uncle. “I could do that…”</p><p>Ruby leaned forward in attempts to make eye contact with her and gave her an encouraging and docile smile. “I’m sure everything will be fine. She seems just as willing to try as you are.” Her eyes lit up as she chuckled softly. “I remember when you two first reunited, she tried so hard to make amends with you.”</p><p>Yang huffed out a breath of a chuckle as her violet irises smiled back at silver ones. “I remember that.” Her hands dropped from her face. “I’ll try to talk to her today, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem, firecracker. We’re always here for you.”</p><p>“I know.” Her smile widened before she seemed to consider something, tinting her cheeks. “Could you braid my hair?”</p><p>Qrow smiled. He knew that Yang had a select few people who were allowed to touch her hair, and although he knew he was one of the few, he still did his best not to in case she wasn’t in the mood. So the fact that she was seeking him out to mess around with her hair was touching. “No problem.” It’s been a while since he’s braided anyone’s hair before coming to Atlas, his exception being the few times Weiss had asked him to braid her white locks. He could use the extra practice.</p><p>The thought of the former heiress reminded him of his younger niece.</p><p>Turning to her, he asked, “Speaking of soulmates, how’s about you, pipsqueak?”</p><p> Ruby sputtered. "M-me?" He nodded and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Well…”</p><p>“Ice princess, right?”</p><p>“Aha… yeah,” she admitted quietly, dropping her hand back to her lap. “It’s okay. Not much has happened really.”</p><p>“No progress?”</p><p>Looking downcast, she began to fidget with her fingers suddenly more interested in her lap than the conversation. “I mean, I’m not really sure where we are. I know she cares for me as much as I care for her, but it might not be like that. I’m still not sure about my feelings myself.” She shook her head, before lifting her head for silver eyes to meet between violet and crimson. “I’m still new to all of this. I also don’t want to mess up anything by forcing the whole <em>soulmate</em> thing,” she admitted.</p><p>Pressuring your soulmate into a romantic involvement simply from the notion that you were soul bound. Qrow didn’t like that idea either. Not one bit. Which is the very reason he hasn’t said anything to Clover yet. Thinking about it, he was glad he found his soulmate the way he did. It provided an advantage so that he wouldn’t feel obligated to be with Clover if he ever decided to confront him about it. Ironically, he was immensely fortunate in that sense.</p><p>Smiling, he replied, “I getcha kiddo.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened and raised her eyebrows as she stared at her uncle, confused. “You do?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Wait,” Yang interjected. “Are you talking about with your soulmate?”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow,” his younger niece started in almost a whisper. “You’ve met your soulmate?”</p><p>“Uh…” was all the huntsman could manage. He hadn’t expected the conversation to turn to him and his soulmate. Nor did he have the desire to really talk about it.</p><p>“Wait yeah!” his older niece exclaimed. “You’ve been able to see colour for a few years now, haven’t you?”</p><p>Ruby perked up in realization, eyes alight with excitement. “Oh right! You have. You just never told us who it is.”</p><p>“And I’m not telling you.”</p><p>As much as he didn’t want to disappoint his nieces, he wasn’t ready to tell them. Not that they wouldn’t like his soulmate… or at least he didn’t think so… but how could he tell them, when he’s not even sure if he wanted to pursue it himself, or if he was ever going to.</p><p>“Come on, Uncle Qrow!” Yang urged. “You know both of ours.”</p><p>“We just want to support you.”</p><p>“I know.” He sighed. “I know but it’s…” <em>It’s not that easy</em>.</p><p>“Your semblance?” Ruby tried.</p><p>A heavier sigh escaped his lips and nodded. “I just don’t want to see them get ‘cause of me.” He shook his head solemnly. “I’ve been through too much of it. Enough for a lifetime’s worth.”</p><p>Through his jacket, Qrow felt a metal object gently touch his shoulder. Looking over at his niece, he saw violet eyes with a mix of sadness and hopefulness. “We know,” she said quietly. “But maybe they’re different. They’re your soulmate after all.”</p><p>Qrow gave a lopsided smile. Ironically enough, his soulmate <em>did</em> have a semblance that could negate his, but was that enough for them to be soulmates? It felt awfully shallow. It was equivalent to saying you’re in love with someone simply because they’re attractive.</p><p>Still, if it was his semblance he was worried about, Clover’s semblance would make it the least of his worries.</p><p>“I guess so, but…” he started to add. How could he even begin to articulate his thoughts? Clearly semblance wasn’t his only issue if he still didn’t want to pursue anything with Clover. Was he afraid that his soulmate wouldn’t find him attractive? Very unlikely, given the flirting the operative initiated. Or was it because he was afraid that Clover wouldn’t like him for who he is? Was it his innate cynicism stemming from a lifetime of misfortune that he feared would repulse Clover? Or was it the dark secrets that he will inevitably uncover if they decided to come together? The secrets of his past that shaped him into the man that he is now.</p><p>How could he lay upon both Clover and his nieces the insecurities that he bore without the need to pity him? Without the need to be repulsed by him?</p><p>“But I’m still keeping my soulmate a secret.” The matching looks of disappointment on both their faces made him reconsider. “For now at least,” he quickly added. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you. Still don’t know about telling them though.” That brought expressions of confusion on his niece’s faces.</p><p>“Wait, do they not know?” Ruby asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’.</p><p>That seemed to elicit more questions than answers as the confusion clearly written on both their faces contorted even further.</p><p>“One day, kiddos.” He looked around to find an excuse to end the conversation about soulmates. As his eyes found the forgotten console and hologram in front of them, the corners of his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. “Besides, I still need to annihilate Yang,” he announced, holding up the scroll in his hands to clarify his point.</p><p>Yang’s face slowly became replaced from confusion to determination with a fiery glint in her eyes and an ever-growing grin. “Oh, you’re on, old man.”</p><p>The two of them played a few games, challenging each other to choose the random option for their characters each time. Ruby cheered on her sister every time, although every match ended the same with Qrow winning, except for one time when he had a character he played the least. Funny enough, they were a character that was most often picked and was easy to master, but he just adamantly refused to ever play such an easy pick. Of course, Qrow simply blamed his bad luck for his loss.</p><p>As dinner time approached, Yang reminded Qrow of his promise to braid her hair and the three of them retreated to team RWBY’s room. Upon entering, Ruby immediately plopped herself face first onto the nearest bed while Yang sat at the vanity with Qrow standing behind her, grabbing the brush on the table. Qrow learned early on that Yang’s hair had a tendency to become a mess of tangles, so he did his best to brush through her golden locks as carefully as he could, making sure that he won’t hurt her. His attempts were futile as Yang swore a handful of times whenever he pulled at a particularly bad knot.</p><p>To keep herself occupied, his younger niece started humming a familiar tune, to which Yang immediately joined in, belting out the lyrics. Although thoroughly focused on not hurting his niece, Qrow decided to join in humming and attempting a few of the ad libs. One song turned into multiple, light-hearted and off-key singing and funky harmonies as Qrow began to actually braid Yang’s hair. Their singing session only became unbridled as time went on, even after Qrow finished his work on his older niece’s long and untamed locks.</p><p>After a while, they finally settled into a calm as Yang became slightly unnerved and pensive. Qrow knew there wasn’t much to worry about, but still understood her unease. She was making a big step into her’s and Blake’s relationship. Anyone would be nervous at that. For fear that she’d overstepped her bounds, or that she’d misinterpreted the relationship between them, or that she just simply wasn’t ready for that next step.</p><p>As Yang laid out her worries upon the both of them, it seemed Ruby had more to say to comfort her sister than he did. Words that seemed to resonate with him too regarding his own situation.</p><p>“The two of you were meant to be together in some way, shape or form. It doesn’t have to be romantic, and I know Blake won’t leave you again. You said so yourself, you trust her to keep her promise. You <em>know</em> she’ll keep her promise. Taking this next step won’t make her leave you. I promise. You two opening up to each other will only strengthen the bond you two already have.” With a smile, she finally said, “Just trust her.”</p><p>Yang’s expression turned tender as she looked at her sister, her smile growing. “Thank you. I was having similar thoughts, but hearing someone else say it really helped.”</p><p>As Qrow leaned against the bunk beds, he couldn’t help but fondly think about how much they’ve grown. How mature they’ve become in multiple aspects, while still retaining the hope that they always bore. Qrow only wished he could have been the same.</p><p>A few minutes later, Blake came in after having washed up. After taking one glance at Yang, she visibly blushed as she complimented Yang’s hair before asking if she was ready to go. After sparing a glance at her sister and Qrow who gave her soft smiles of encouragement in return, she nodded, her face in a similar state of flush as the faunus and she stood up to walk to her side and out the door.</p><p>Out to further their relationship past being just soulmates.</p><p>Thinking back to their earlier conversation, there was a thought that was nagging at the back of his mind. One that he’d try to silence, but couldn’t help but resurface.</p><p>“Hey, Ruby?”</p><p>Recognizing the lack of nickname used to address her, his niece immediately looked up at him, concern painted on her face.</p><p>“Do you suppose semblances have anything to do with who your soulmate is?”</p><p>Her brows furrowed and her eyes were cast away from him as she carefully thought through the question that was posed. A heavy and anticipatory silence fell between them as he waited for her answer. What response was he hoping for? Yes? No?</p><p>Did he want to have something as shallow as semblances to be the reason that they’re soulmates? Probably not. Sure, he’d flirt with anyone attractive, but he never wanted serious relationships to be off of something such as good appearances or semblances. What if he hated his soulmate’s guts? What then? Sure, out of everyone maybe they’d be the safest out of everyone to get close to him, but at what cost?</p><p>But at the same time, hurting his soulmate with his misfortune had been one of his lifelong fears. He wanted the comfort of knowing that his soulmate was meant to be someone who would eradicate all his fears. And it so happened that having a semblance of good fortune happened to do just that.</p><p>So what answer was he really hoping for?</p><p>It was then that Ruby spoke up, drawing him away from his inner turmoil.</p><p>“I don’t really think semblances should be the main reason for why your soulmate is who it is,” she started, uncertainly. “But I do believe they can help. It could be establishing a connection between you and the person through similar experiences that you were brought into because of your semblances that help bring you together. Or maybe it’s through those experiences that you two have similar viewpoints and values.” She began to twiddle with her fingers on her lap as silver eyes cast her gaze downward. “I don’t really know.” She looked back up at his crimson irises. “I guess it just depends on the person and their own values.”</p><p>As Qrow digested everything the young huntress had offered him as a response, the more he found himself being relieved and content by it. It had eliminated most of his worries of having Clover, someone with the opposite semblance as him, and put them into a new light. Of course, he didn’t know much about Clover’s past now, but maybe he’ll find that despite having counteractive semblances, they share similar experiences that will bring them closer.</p><p>Her answer wasn’t a solid ‘yes’ or a solid ‘no’, but it was much better than that. And maybe that was enough to give him a push into pursuing his soulmate.</p><p>Not yet, but eventually.</p><p>Qrow’s grin widened as he admired his niece. “Thanks, kiddo.”</p><p><em>She really has grown</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhhhhh i call this relationship development i think<br/>idk it was better in my head but uh yeah lol</p><p>i guess this technically has alcohol reference??? lemme know if i should add it as a tag tyty</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sad and procrastinating so here ya go<br/>sorry my writing is actually pretty bad here lmfao oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>i've also started to reply to comments heh i always appreciate em, but i've been too shy to reply LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a slow afternoon. There weren’t as many job postings, and the young huntsmen and huntresses took it upon themselves to take every job they could. Their dedication was inspiring to say the least, and it inclined Clover to work just as hard as them. However, that left no jobs for him to take on for the day, meaning he’s found himself having a bit more free time recently with the arrival of their new recruits.</p><p>The General also had little to say to him today, so Clover was free for the day. Normally, when he’s free, he would look for something productive to do. Paperwork, training, helping out on a mission, anything. If he couldn’t, he’d either go to the garden, walk around in Atlas or Mantle, or see if any of the other Ace Ops were free just to hang around.  </p><p>As he passed the General’s office, he remembered the stack of paperwork in his room he could start on. They weren’t urgent, and he could definitely find the time to work on it next week, but he might as well get a head start.</p><p>He stalked past the hallways of the academy, passing by the milling students who would occasionally greet him to which he would give a curt nod and a simple “Good afternoon.” These were the students who have seen him during his free time and approached him, asking him with genuine curiosity what it was like being an Ace Operative. Most of the time when students approached him, he was accompanied by another Ace Op, who would be approached by themselves in like, and they would invite the inquisitive students to join in on their activity. Normally, playing cards. He always willingly obliged to the students, hoping to invoke some inspiration within them.</p><p>As he rounded a corner a few hallways down from his living quarters, he noticed Qrow just coming out of his room as the door clicked shut. The older huntsman turned away from his door, shakily, eyes distant as he began to take steps towards him.</p><p>Qrow didn’t seem to be quite sure where he was going, only letting his feet take him wherever, and he didn’t seem to be registering anything in front of him if Clover’s rejected wave was anything to go by. He would have almost strode past him if Clover hadn’t gently placed his hand on his shoulder. From beneath his hand, the operative realized he was feeling vibrations. He was shaking.</p><p>Qrow whipped his head to face the operative, finally registering his presence. “Oh,” he finally voiced as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Hey.”</p><p>Clover could see that Qrow was looking at him, but he still seemed… not present. “Hey, you doing okay? You’re shaking.”</p><p>He took a hand out of his pocket and examined it. “Oh, um… yeah I guess I am.”</p><p>Releasing his hand from Qrow’s shoulder, he slowly reached for the hand out of his pocket. As his hand neared his, Qrow’s attention diverted to the hand coming into view and Clover paused. He had only meant to check how shaky his hands were, but realized too late that the gesture might be too intimate. Their hands brushed as Clover pulled away, leaving soft tingles where they met.</p><p>The huntsman before him seemed to be in slight distress and unease, and he wanted to help, but how? Was he shaking from anxiety? Was he having a panic attack? Had he ingested too much caffeine? Was he about to have a seizure? As he continued the list in his head, he then realized a <em>very</em> possible reason. Recalling their conversation back in the transport vehicle, the one that got intercepted by Robyn, he remembered a small detail: Qrow gave up drinking.</p><p>If the stutter and worry in his tone when he had mentioned it gave anything away, it would seem that this was a very recent development. If his alcoholism was that bad, and he had completely cut himself from the mild poison, it would be no wonder that he’d be experiencing some withdrawal symptoms.</p><p>Clover knew he needed to give Qrow a distraction, and the need to finish his paperwork was shoved to the side. But how exactly would you help treat a recovering alcoholic when they were experiencing withdrawal?</p><p>Qrow looked down the hallway as if with the intention to leave. He opened his mouth as if to excuse himself but before he could say anything, Clover interrupted him, adamant on helping the huntsman with a distraction if need be.</p><p>“Would you like to go somewhere with me?”</p><p>Qrow blinked. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” </p><p> Ok. Good. He could help distract him from his cravings. But what to do? <em>Quick, just think of something.</em> “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Qrow placed a hand on his stomach as if to check, then shrugged. “I guess I am.”</p><p>Clover nodded and gestured down the hallway towards his room. He figured he could make him some food in a quiet setting. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind visiting the Ace Op’s place. Qrow turned to the direction he gestured and started walking alongside Clover. Giving the older huntsman a side glance, he noticed that minute shivers still racked his body. They walked in silence down the stretch of the hallway.</p><p>“So, mind telling me where we’re going?”</p><p>They turned a corner. The end of the hall was where his room was. Clover had forgotten how close their rooms were. “I was hoping you’d be okay with my place?” he suggested hopefully. “I’ll make us some food and you can just rest, or watch some TV.”</p><p>The huntsman looked at him. “Your place?” Clover nodded. “Fine by me. I could just use the company, really.”</p><p>Relieved, he let a smile overtake his features. Glad that Qrow would let him distract him from his symptoms, even if it was just a bit. They reached the end of the hallway and Clover unlocked his door, making space to let Qrow enter first.</p><p>The sun, still high in the sky, illuminated the room with soft strips of light peeking through the windows. Clover’s room was filled with off-white hues, giving it a spacious feel, but with light clutter from the piles of paperwork on his desk and coffee table. There were hints of his past and his experiences through photos that were on his desk in the far corner, and on the small tables beside the sofa. Some of the photos were a little embarrassing and he hoped Qrow wouldn’t comment on them. Given his current state, he might not even take notice.</p><p>Clover slipped towards the kitchen and checked his cabinets for something to offer. Not much to offer besides coffee and tea. Maybe offering the man caffeine wasn’t the best choice, but none of his coffee was decaffeinated. Luckily, he spied some hibiscus and chamomile tea leaves. “Do you want some herbal tea?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I have hibiscus and chamomile, any preference?”</p><p>Clover heard the scraping of a chair being moved and assumed Qrow had sat down at the table. “Surprise me.”</p><p>He grabbed the tin of the hibiscus tea leaves, grabbed his teapot and scooped the leaves into the infuser before heating up water. After placing the kettle on the stove, he rummaged through his cabinets for mugs. </p><p>“Hey,” Qrow spoke up. </p><p>Mugs in hand, he turned and saw that the huntsman looked bashful, but rueful at the same time. “Thanks for letting me hang with you.”</p><p>Clover gave him a soft smile as he placed the mugs on the counter. “No worries, Qrow.”</p><p>A hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at the operative. It looked like there were words in his mouth, but wasn’t sure how to say them. After an expectant silence, Qrow sighed, releasing the tension in his body. “I’ve been… in withdrawal,” he admitted as he brought his hand from behind his head to his field of view, noticing that it was still shaking in the slightest. “I don’t know if Jimmy told you this already but I’m an alcoholic. Well, <em>was</em>- I’m trying to quit.” He chuckled sourly. “Looks like cold turkey’s not doing too well for me.”</p><p>Clover furrowed his brows in worry. The huntsman was dismissing his efforts until now, only looking at his failures. If this was how he saw himself all the time, then he wanted to make sure to acknowledge all his successes.</p><p>"I think you're doing great." Qrow raised an eyebrow. "It's not easy cutting back from addictions, let alone cutting it out completely. The fact that you managed to do so for as long as you did is impressive already. "</p><p>"It's only been a few weeks. Besides, if you didn't find me, I probably would have gone out for a drink."</p><p>“Any amount of time is an achievement itself. Even if you <em>did</em> drink, as long as you keep trying despite it, you’re on the right track. Recovering from an addiction is not linear and you’re doing a great job.” Teal eyes bore deep into crimson in attempt to nail it into the older huntsman’s head. The man’s expression remained blank, but underneath those layers, Clover could see a hint of hopefulness. Hope that one day, he’ll be able to become fully sober.</p><p>Clover hoped the same.</p><p>No. He <em>knew</em> he would.</p><p>A growing whistle startled both men from their staring session and Clover went to take the kettle off the stove. “You’re not alone,” he continued as he poured the hot water into the teapot. “If ever you find yourself in a rough patch, I’ll be here to help you in whatever way I can.” He turned back towards him and his teal irises searched his. “And I’m sure your nieces and your other six children will be there to support you as well,” he ended with a smirk.</p><p>His remark was met with a chuckle. “I guess you’re right.” He fiddled with his rings under the table, his expression becoming sheepish and a flush overtaking his features. “Thanks. You know, for supporting me… and having faith in me.”</p><p>“I see you’re trying to accept my compliment.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Clover waited for another minute before pouring the tea into the mugs. “Black?”</p><p>Qrow crossed his arms. “How’d you figure?”</p><p>“Lucky guess,” he responded before going over to the sugar jar with his mug and dumping in a teaspoon into his own, the one with a four-leaf clover. He made his way to Qrow and handed one of the mugs, the one that said “#1 Dad,” to him and joined him at the table.</p><p>As Clover sat down, Qrow noticed what it said on the mug and quirked up an eyebrow. “You’re a dad?”</p><p>“Well if you consider yourself to be a dad of eight, then I guess I could be a dad of four,” he replied with a wink. “Though Vine and Elm are fairly close to me in age.”</p><p>“Guess you’re not a dad then.”</p><p>Clover shrugged, taking a sip of his tea and regretting it instantly when he found it too hot. “Marrow seems to believe I’m the dad of the Ace-Ops, probably because I’m the leader,” he thought aloud as he gently placed his mug down. “I distinctly remember when he gave it to me on Father’s Day a few years ago.” Though he initially wasn’t sure why Marrow considered him as a paternal figure, he came to consider the faunus to be closer to a little brother than anything. Regardless, it was his favourite mug; it was the most frequently used next to his clover mug. But right now, he was having tea with someone who deserved the title of ‘#1 Dad’ more than he did.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>Almost an hour passed as they filled the room with light chatter over their tea while the setting sun washed them both in a soft golden. Noticing the time of day, Clover set aside his tea in favour of rummaging through his fridge for something to eat while Qrow continued to sip on his tea, and later excusing himself to station himself at the balcony to watch the sunset. Clover spied some raw chicken he left in the fridge and decided on cooking stir fry, bringing the meat out to thaw. It would have to be a little bland, having not marinated it in advance.</p><p>Collecting the rest of the main ingredients, he brought out an assortment of vegetables and a chopping board, sparing a glance towards his balcony and paused. From the angle of the sun, the rays seemed to cast a halo around the huntsman’s figure as he leaned over the balcony quietly. He looked ethereal. Entranced, Clover made hesitant strides towards him, leaving the dinner for later, and stopped just before the balcony.</p><p>He was about to join him on the balcony, but he felt like he was intruding an intimate moment. A moment of self reflection. A moment of pure serenity. From the way Qrow relished in the view of the sun painting the sky with a champagne and dusting the expanse of snow before him with flecks of gold. It was a moment just meant for Qrow, and all Clover could do was stand there, admiring the blissful tranquility of the man before him. Clover took this moment to enjoy the fresh air mingled with the indoor scents and a light breeze brushing against him.</p><p>Qrow must have sensed him approaching, because after a few moments of silence, he asked, “Are you just gonna stand there, lucky charm? Or you planning on joining me?” without turning around.</p><p>After standing in uncertainty, Clover made his way to stand beside the huntsman, resting with one elbow on the ledge. “I <em>was</em> going to start making dinner.”</p><p>Qrow chuckled. “Guess that can wait.”</p><p>They stood on the balcony in silence, simply breathing in peace, and Clover found it all the more pleasant with someone to share this intimate silence with. Thinking back to what led the operative to invite Qrow into his abode, he snuck a glance at the man beside him. He seemed calm. Calmer than when he first found him. Looking down at his hands, he noticed that they were no longer shaking as they rested on his arms as he leaned forward. His eyes no longer distant and filled with panic. Red irises that were now looking right at him in a silent question.</p><p>Realizing he was staring, Clover felt his face heat up and wanted to look away, but felt that might be too incriminating. But what should he say in response? Would mentioning that he’s doing better from his withdrawal symptoms remind him that he was in withdrawal in the first place? Would it tempt him to relapse or bring his mood down from the calm he was feeling now? Or should he flirt and say he was admiring the view? Because he definitely was, but would it be inappropriate in this fragile moment?</p><p>Instead, all he did was offer him a smile. A smile that he hoped would convey enough of his thoughts without actually saying anything. They held each other’s stare for a while, crimson meeting teal, before Qrow broke away. If Clover looked closely, it almost looked as if there was a pink dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“Right. Well. I did say I was hungry, so how ‘bout we go and start on that dinner?” Qrow muttered, making quick strides back inside towards the kitchen. “I’ll help you chop the veggies.”</p><p>Clover chuckled and followed him in where they began preparing and cooking the food. Occasionally, as they passed each other in the kitchen, their arms would brush against each other in the small kitchen, and Clover was overly conscious of each contact. During their preparation, Qrow requested to have some music playing to entertain himself while he cooked, prompting Clover to turn on his radio. Smooth jazz filled the atmosphere and he could hear the soft gravelly hums of the huntsman, the very sounds wrapping Clover’s body in a warm fondness with Qrow’s muted contentedness. He truly felt at peace, and he admired his lax demeanor as he carefully stirred the contents in the pot.</p><p>Once they finished cooking, they each grabbed a plate and sat back at the table, eating their food in a comfortable silence. After finishing their meal, a conversation resurfaced as Qrow shared some insight into his family situation. His two nieces, his twin sister, and Taiyang. He shared very surface level information, mostly his current relationships with them, but spoke in detail of funny stories about Ruby and Yang. He knew that there was still a lot that was left unsaid, but he didn’t push him to say anything. They didn’t have that level of trust yet. He wanted to though. Qrow also never mentioned once of his parents, but perhaps for the same reason. Perhaps he didn’t know much about his parents to begin with. Regardless, he was still letting him in on something that seemed personal.</p><p>Something that he wasn’t sure he himself was ready to open up about.</p><p>As much as he truly admired Qrow, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to just hand him that information so openly. He always guarded himself with the stories of his past. The past that shaped him, perhaps for the better, but definitely left some scars. He didn’t confuse his undeniable attraction and admiration for the huntsman as trust.</p><p>He did share some stories about the Ace Ops, mostly about Marrow and his antiques, especially with him being the youngest. Although, the funniest stories were definitely from Vine. One may not think it, but Vine’s calm demeanor normally made for unsuspecting victims for his dry and witty humour. But he never shared about any of the hardships they faced. It wasn’t the time. Especially not when he was supposed to be there for Qrow.</p><p>By the time the conversation seemed to come to a close, the sky was blanketed with a dark blue with only the shattered moon illuminating the sky. Qrow took that as a sign that he should leave. In reality, Clover didn’t really want the man to leave. After exchanging stories, he found himself wanting to hear more about the broody man and his enthralling experiences. He wanted to hear more of the huntsman’s growling chuckle, and his uninhibited laugh.</p><p>Still, he reluctantly walked with Qrow to the door.</p><p>They exchanged farewells and Qrow opened the door. Before setting foot out the door, he hesitated and turned back to face Clover. He reached a hand behind his neck and rubbed it nervously. “Thank you again for… you know.” He gestured towards nowhere in particular. “Helping me cope. Distracting me. I… I enjoyed your company.” With that, he quickly turned and hastily exited, but not before Clover caught a glimpse of colour rising to the older man’s cheeks.</p><p>Clover could only stare at the huntsman walking down the hallway.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>canon ace ops: we're not friends<br/>me: r u sure?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got an extension on my assignment so i just ended up working on another chapter l m f a o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chorus of groans were spread amongst the four Ace Ops before him as Clover revealed his hand. A royal flush.</p><p>“Remind me again why we’re playing cards with the man whose semblance is literally good luck?” complained Harriet as she swiped the cards off the table and into her hands, reorganizing and shuffling them.</p><p>“Come on, Hare!” exclaimed Elm excitedly, slamming her palms down on the table. “It adds an extra challenge when Clover’s around!”</p><p>Harriet raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “What’s the point if Clover’s just gonna win anyway,” she grumbled as she began to deal.</p><p>“And yet, despite all futility, you’re still here for another round,” observed Marrow with a smug grin. Clover could see the faunus’s tail poking from above the round table, wagging in his seat across from him.</p><p>He chuckled as he reached for his new hand, leaning back an examining it. Four of a kind. Expectedly high enough. No need to swap. Clover glanced around at the expressions of the other four members at the table, each with their own unique poker face.</p><p>The Ace Ops had decided to spend some time before dinner to play a few games and relax and Clover, thinking about the work he still had to do, almost declined. That was, if it weren’t for Elm essentially dragging him with them to the recreation room, giving him no choice in the matter. Not that he minded too much, he knew he needed a break sometimes. But he just often found himself more at ease when he was doing work. Regardless, a break was a break, even if he still spent any idle time thinking about the paperwork waiting for him in his room.</p><p>But that was why they were here, playing pseudo-poker. No one really knew the rules to poker, and no one was intending on betting any lien, so they made their own rules. They each get five cards, you can choose to swap out new cards when it was your turn, and then once everyone made their decision, they reveal.</p><p>Needless to say, Clover won almost every game, though he never got bored. He found the varying levels of exasperation across the table to be amusing despite the predictable outcome of the game itself.</p><p>Once everyone at the table had their turn, they all revealed at once. Harriet with a two of a kind, Elm and Vine with full houses, and Marrow with- a loud howl of victory, startling his leader.</p><p>“I finally beat Clover! Check it out, a straight flush!”</p><p>Harriet muttered a soft “finally” while Clover glanced down at Marrow’s hand. Confused, he eyed the sole heart that attempted to disguise itself in a hand of spades. “Marrow,” he began with a bemused expression, “you know you have a heart in there?”</p><p>Every other body in the table leaned over to take a closer look at the faunus’s hand to clearly examine the shape of the mismatched suit. Disappointed, Marrow’s ears visibly drooped as did his tail.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Close, though,” he encouraged.</p><p>Normally after every round, Harriet would take away all the cards, but as he looked towards his team mate, he was met with a scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>“Just how good is your vision? Can't be that great considering your reading glasses.”</p><p>Puzzled, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Pretty good, I guess. I mean, kinda hard not to notice the outlier when it’s such a vibrant colour and the rest are black.”</p><p>That elicited more attention from the entire table as they all gawked at him. What did he say? Why was everyone suddenly looking at him like he grew another head. Maybe there was something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he was met with no answers as he came face to face with a blank wall. Turning back, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>Vine was the first to speak up while the rest continued to stare at their leader in awe. “Vibrant… colour?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p><em>That’s</em> why.</p><p>As far as he’s aware, he’s the first one in the Ace Ops to be able to see colour. It was surprisingly to say the least, considering how old he was when he first met his soul… bound. He would have expected one of them to have met their soulmate during academy days. Apparently not. And now, what he meant to remain a secret was now revealed among the five of them. He could try to take back what he said, but he knew none of them, especially not the faunus, would have misheard him in their relatively quiet corner of the room.</p><p>Before his brain could scramble for a response, Elm snapped out of her stupor, her face changing into one of confusion. "Wait, how long ago was this? Why keep it a secret?"</p><p>"Is it Qrow? Is that why you're always with him?" Harriet added. A heat crawled up to his face at the mention of the huntsman.</p><p>"No, that's probably just him being a hopeless gay."</p><p>"But then-" </p><p>"Guys," Clover finally spoke up, a hint of his authoritative voice seeping in.</p><p>The four of them drew their attention to him, heavy with anticipation. </p><p>He crossed his arm. "I’d rather not talk about it so I would appreciate it if you all could drop it, please."</p><p>They all frowned, disappointed. “But you know I’d tell you if I met my soulmate,” Elm argued. “We’ve known each other for years!”</p><p>“And I’ve come to you for relationship advice before!” Marrow exclaimed. His eyebrows began to furrow as he pursed his lips in thought. “Though thinking about it, considering your almost non-existent dating history, you probably weren’t the right person to ask.”</p><p>“Plus, you’ve been waiting to find your soulmate for as long as I’ve known!” added Elm.</p><p>“Never stopped him from getting involved with that one guy you told me about,” Vine muttered.</p><p>Elm shook her head, redirecting her attention to Clover. “Still, I thought you would have told us by now if you actually met them!”</p><p>Leaning back against his chair, he sighed heavily. He knew they wouldn’t just let it go. But how exactly was he going to tell them “hey, my soulmate’s actually a bird”? They wouldn’t even believe him. Which is why he was scrambling his brain to come up with any way to get them to drop the matter.</p><p>“How about a proposition?” offered Harriet with a challenging glint in her eyes.</p><p>All right, maybe he wouldn’t have to think of that if they just gave him one.</p><p>He leaned forward, propping himself on the table with his arms. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“You really don’t wanna tell us who your soulmate is?” He shook his head. “Well how about this: If you win the next round of poker, you don’t have to tell us unless you’re ready to. Otherwise, you spill it here and now.”</p><p>Oh? An easy out? And Harriet was <em>handing</em> it to him. He wasn’t about to let that slide.</p><p>With a devilish grin, he replied, “I’ll take you up on that.”</p><p>“Everyone alright with the deal?” She was met with affirmative answers, Elm’s erring on the side of reluctance. “Okay, good.”</p><p>Harriet collected the cards off the table and began thoroughly shuffling the deck three times. Leaning over, she dealt a card to each person one by one, Marrow anxiously picking up each of his cards once they were handed to him. Clover never looked at each card during the deal. He reasoned that his luck would give him a good hand, instead of good cards if he did so.</p><p>When she finished dealing, Clover discreetly flicked his pin before picking up his deck. Six of hearts, and three, five, seven, and eight of clubs. Okay. Not too bad. He has a few paths he could take. He could swap out the three of clubs for a nine and get a straight. Or he could switch out the six of hearts and hope for a card with clubs to get a flush. Or, he could (absolute chad) swap both the six and the three and get a straight flush.</p><p>In a normal game with no stakes, would he risk big for a higher potential reward? Absolutely. But there was a punishment if he didn’t win this time, and he wasn’t ready to reveal his secret yet. Not with so many complications flitting about, and not just from sheer embarrassment and mockery from his teammates. One that concerned a skilled and rugged huntsman with eight children.</p><p>But Brothers, was he not one to back down from the risk.</p><p>When it came to his turn, he quickly swapped out the two and slid two different cards over to him before he could change his mind. As his hand rested on the cards, he felt his heart begin to race with anticipation. <em>Six and nine of clubs, six and nine of clubs</em>, he chanted in his head as he slid them off the table and flipped them over.</p><p>Six and nine of clubs.</p><p>He mentally thanked his semblance for an incredibly lucky hand and draw of the cards as he laid his cards face down on the table and examined everyone’s faces. The expressions around the table were carefully blank and gave away nothing. Even Marrow was able to retain his tail’s composure from his its perpetual wagging, no matter what hand he was given.</p><p>Everyone else passed on swapping cards and the four other Ace Ops look expectantly at their leader. Realizing they were waiting on his set of cards first, he flipped them over, his straight flush, keeping his face neutral as he observed their reactions. None of them had any telling signs written on their faces, which worried him, but at the same time, he did manage to get the second highest ranking poker hand.</p><p>At once, the rest of them flipped over their hands painfully slow and Clover immediately glanced down at the drawn out movements. Disbelieving what was on the table before him, teal irises darted furiously between each hand, making sure his sight wasn’t failing him, as he heard suppressed giggles across the table. Maybe he needed glasses for more than just reading.</p><p>All four of them had royal flushes.</p><p><em>How?</em> What was the probability of that?</p><p>Laughter erupted from the four other Ace Ops as Clover sat there dumbfounded, reeling from the display of four tens, jacks, queens, kings, and aces sorted in their respective suits.</p><p>“How…” was all he could manage in his state of stupor.</p><p>“Oh man, we finally beat the man with the best luck,” Marrow laughed.</p><p>Elm’s face was on the table, hidden by her arm as she slapped on the sturdy surface with her other hand while Harriet hid behind her hands.</p><p>“I never thought this day would come,” Vine grinned, having been the first to begin calming down. “Our captain having the worst luck.”</p><p>“Was this rigged?” he asked through narrowed eyes that flitted to each of their gleeful faces in mild distress.</p><p>To get his attention, Harriet lifted up one of her hands with the intention to say something, but her state of exuberance was hindering coherent thought. After a few seconds of composure, Harriet replied, a wide grin encompassing her features, “I can promise you it was not. But you’ve gotta admit that was pretty funny.”</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed even further as his mouth pouted slightly with a frown. As the rest of them started coming down from their high, a sigh escaped him, and a light smile played at his lips as he crossed his arms. Despite his loss, he did regrettably find it ironically humorous. A man whose semblance was good luck being bested in poker from the winning hand… four times… at once. “I guess so.”</p><p>Once everyone at the table had settled, Harriet reorganized the cards as Vine’s icy blue irises met his teal, a hint of worry mixed with inquisition. “As part of the deal, you <em>did</em> agree to tell us about your soulmate…” he reminded.</p><p>“But it’s okay if you don’t,” finished Elm, a soft and understanding gaze boring into his as she leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s your decision in the end, but I’m sure we’re all very curious if you do decide to ever tell us.”</p><p>“Besides, I think the four of us getting the best luck in poker at the same time against you was worth it even if you don’t tell us,” added Marrow, crossing his arms, his tail swaying leisurely.</p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement as Elm’s hand left his shoulder, but already had his mind set. “Thank you for understanding, but I am a man of my word.” Everyone perked up, Marrow more visibly so if his ears were anything to go by. As he started to find the right words to start with, he found himself unsure of what to say that wouldn’t sound, well… like a lie. What was he supposed to say?</p><p>He leaned forward, propping himself on the table with his forearms as he kept his gaze downcast, searching for the right words. “I know that what I’m about to say might sound… bizarre, but please bear with me until I’ve explained everything.” Looking up at the group, he saw them silently answer in the affirmative, each one of them holding their gazes with bated breath.</p><p>Noticing a loose thread on his gloves, he began picking at it to ease the nerves. <em>Just rip off the band-aid. </em>His hands paused and with a hard set gaze, he looked up to the faces of the expectant Ace Ops. “The reason I haven’t told anyone about my soulmate is because they’re a bird,” he spilled quickly.</p><p>His claim was met by a silence as he examined their faces, all of them carefully blank. Very similar expressions to when they were playing poker just moments ago. Keeping his voice level, he continued. “I saw them seven years ago when Elm, Vine, and I were on patrol. I don’t think either of you would remember, but there was a bird, if I recall correctly I think you-“ he directed his gaze to Vine, “- said it was a crow, and it fell right at our feet.</p><p>“I remember picking it up and the second they turned its head to face me, suddenly I was staring into crimson.” Harriet shot him a confused look mouthing ‘crimson’. “Their eyes,” he clarified. “The bird’s eyes were crimson.”</p><p>Elm’s hand shot up from underneath the table to catch his attention. “Wait so, have you seen them since?”</p><p>He sighed. “Only once, and that was a few days after the fact.”</p><p>“How could you tell it was the same bird?”</p><p>“Honestly, I wish I could tell you. I guess it might’ve been the intuition of the soul bound,” he ended with a shrug.</p><p>“I think I remember that,” spoke Vine. “To be more specific, I remember you were very distant and distracted for a month.”</p><p>Elm’s eyes lit up in realization. “Oh yeah! I remember that month too. We were both worried about you so Vine and I had to think of someway to cheer you up.” Her face started to scrunch up in worry. “That must have been devastating for you. You were always hopeful you’d meet your soulmate.”</p><p>“And then it turns out your soulmate’s a bird,” Marrow added solemnly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What’s a bird now?” a bright and cheery voice asked.</p><p>Startled, everyone looked up at the group of huntresses approaching them in the empty recreation room. Having been caught up in their conversation, he hadn’t realized that team RWBY had entered and was now standing beside their table. He made a mental note to improve his awareness of surroundings while preoccupied.</p><p>“Did I hear soulmate?” Ruby asked, tilting her head.</p><p>The rest of the Ace Ops gave worried side glances to their leader. Right. He should be the one to answer. It was his secret after all.</p><p>“Yes, you heard correctly,” he confirmed carefully. They couldn’t have heard his whole story, right?</p><p>“So we’re talking about both soulmates <em>and</em> birds?” asked Weiss with an amused smile.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yang snorted, Clover now noticing the interlocked hands between her and the faunus. “Sounds like a wild conversation to me. Birds and soulmates, huh…” she noted. As she said her last sentence, her face slowly contorted from mirthful to a pensive one, eyebrows furrowed deeply, before her eyes began to widen ever so slightly. Clover eyed the fleeting side glance that Yang gave to her sister, who met her gaze with a matching expression.</p><p>“Is…” Ruby fidgeted with her fingers nervously, silver eyes darting between each of the Ace Ops, but landing more frequently on him. “Is someone’s soulmate a bird?”</p><p>Clover’s eyebrows shot up. How did she guess that? “Is this a normal occurrence?” he asked hopefully. Hopeful for any answer that could explain why his soulmate wasn’t a human or faunus.</p><p>The blonde rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her free hand while casting her gaze to the side. “Well, not exactly. But…” the tips of her lips quirked down before violet eyes searched for his teal. “Clover, is your soulmate a bird?” she asked a little more insistently than her sister.</p><p>The rest of the operatives shared worried gazes amongst each other as Clover racked his brain for any way to get out of this conversation. It didn’t seem like Yang or Ruby was going to give into any insight as to what they know, and he’d much rather not admit to a group of people he didn’t have a close relationship with his secret that he kept heavily guarded.</p><p>“Clover.”</p><p>Realizing he was staring at the table, he shot his eyes up to the source of the voice, the feline faunus.</p><p>“If it is,” she started carefully, “I hope this comes as some sort of consolation that it’s not weird.”</p><p>“We just want to know,” finished Weiss with a comforting nod.</p><p>It wasn’t weird? Was there something they knew that he didn’t? Did it symbolize something that his mind has yet to comprehend? Was it something they found out through their adventures that no normal person would ever live to know? Was it tied to the Brothers somehow? But most importantly…</p><p>He <em>wasn’t</em> weird?</p><p>After seven years of believing that he had some sinister and irredeemable interests, a group of young and bright girls tells him it’s <em>not weird</em> that his soulmate is a bird. He may not know the reason why yet, but knowing alone that <em>they understood</em> why his soulmate wasn’t in any way human comforted him to no end. The storm inside his head that kept believing that he was disgusting and an abomination had cleared up and allowed a ray of hope hidden behind the clouds. A ray of redemption and vindication.</p><p>“Of course,” the red huntress hastily added, “if you’re not comfortable with-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Silver eyes blinked stunned. “Wait, so, it is?” she asked quietly, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.</p><p>A genuine smile of relief and confidence creeped onto his face as he felt pinpricks beneath his eyes. “Yes, it is.”</p><p>Ruby returned his smile with her own, uninhibited while the three other girls shared a smile of their own amongst each other. From their reactions of relief and tender happiness, Clover found more comfort in the notion that they were <em>hoping</em> his soulmate was what it was, spreading a blanket of utter relief and warmth upon him.</p><p>Once their silent, tender moment passed, violet eyes bore into him as Yang asked, “Okay just out of curiosity, you <em>are</em> into men, right?”</p><p>The question took the operative aback and caused heat to rush to his face. “I, uh-“</p><p>“Yang!” Ruby cried.</p><p>“What?” she defended, letting go of Blake’s hand to raise hers in surrender. “Just checking!”</p><p>Her sister muttered something under her breath that he could quite catch.</p><p>“Clover?” Harriet asked with a smirk. “He’s the biggest gay I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Harriet!”</p><p>“It’s true!” Elm joined in. “Back at the academy, he would come to me and start fawning over a new crush he had.”</p><p>“Elm, please,” Clover begged.</p><p>The rest of the Ace Ops shared their own stories of Clover’s encounters with attractive men over the years, much to his chagrin. Elm and Vine had more to share since he met Marrow and Harriet much later, and had found a way to control his reactions around anyone who he found attractive over the years. Unfortunately for Clover, the girls seemed immensely receptive to their tales, which he was sure would probably be relayed to his <em>current</em> attraction. Clover groaned at the thought of that as he hid his face behind his hand.</p><p>Eventually, the girls joined them at the table to continue their chatter before the Ace Ops invited them to play a few rounds of poker with them. As predicted, he won most of the games, but noticeably less than when he had just played with the five of them. He wasn’t sure if he could blame it on probability of more people joining their game, or if it was because his thoughts kept going back to his conversation with the girls that ultimately distracted him.</p><p>Their comforting words that there was a viable reason for his soulmate situation was a revelation that would forever put his mind at ease. The knowledge that they were encouraging for his soulmate to be a bird filled him with a hope that there was a greater purpose for him. Maybe the bird wasn’t meant to be with him romantically, but it might symbolize something else for him. Something that had him hopeful throughout the rest of the night. Something that gave himself something else to look forward to with a soothing and muted excitement.</p><p>And he had team RWBY to thank for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>STRQ TINGZ IG</p><p>slight rewrite: April 8, 20:17 EDT<br/>no big deal if you've already read it, i just finally decided to read over it and some parts had funky wording/transitions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh i may or may not have spent the whole day tryna write this so uhhhh.... sorry xdxd<br/>i did not read this over<br/>it's also like... almost 5am where i am rn sooooooooooooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Mantle below them were busy as everyone tended to their morning tasks. Qrow eyed them lazily from atop the bridge they were passing as he yawned. He had been unceremoniously dragged out of his bed by his nieces to attend the morning’s mission assignments for the day. He had given them access to his room for this very reason, not wanting to get up early, and if they simply wanted to talk about something in the privacy of his room.</p><p>Today had been especially worse. Waking up in a cold sweat with night terrors left him unable to sleep until an hour before the meeting was supposed to start. Clover seemed to notice his inability to focus during the mission assignments and thankfully, decided to put them on a patrol around Mantle, which was the least taxing job that was available.</p><p>As they walked along the empty bridge, on the other side a few buildings down was an intersection, filled with bustling Mantle civilians. He hoped none of them would cause a raucous. He wasn’t ready to deal with problems so early in the morning.</p><p>From his peripherals, Qrow spied a black bird perched on top of a post at the end of the bridge. Upon further inspection, he immediately knew that was no ordinary bird. Normally, he wouldn’t pay them any attention, but the bright red eyes told him its identity as an icy apprehension shuddered down his body.</p><p>He wasn’t scared of her per se, but rather he wasn’t ready for the inevitable confrontation that would come after they ended their relationship bitterly. Especially not this soon.</p><p>Qrow wracked through his brain, trying to find a reason, <em>any</em> reason why she was here. There’s no way she was here for him, and if she was looking for any of the relics or one of the maidens, she should very well know that he wasn’t about to hand her any information.</p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted him of his surroundings and he realized he had stopped walking amidst his turmoil. In front of him was the operative who was looking worriedly at the huntsman before he followed Qrow’s original gaze up to the bird. His brows shot up as he looked at the bird in scrutiny, examining it critically from a distance as if searching for something in the bird. When his face contorted into one of resignation, he looked back at Qrow, the worry plastered back onto his expression.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>The swirling thoughts and memories centered around Raven that circled his brain kept telling him ‘no’, but he didn’t want to make Clover worry during their peaceful patrol.</p><p>As they stood unmoving on the bridge, he lied shakily, “Yeah.”</p><p>The furrow in the operative’s brow told him that he wasn’t convinced of his answer as his worry increased tenfold. “You don’t sound okay.”</p><p>He wasn’t surprised that Clover could tell he wasn’t okay, but he tried convincing him regardless. “It’s nothing,” he replied steadily as he began taking uneasy steps past him. “I just thought I saw someone I knew,” he mumbled. Qrow made sure to keep his gaze away from the bird who was most certainly observing their exchange.</p><p>As he passed by Clover, a gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder, willing him to turn around and look at the operative in the face. His face, with worry still present, but mixed with a muted curiosity. “I don’t mean to pry,” he started cautiously, “but is it your sister?”</p><p>Qrow furrowed his brows. What? How could he tell? He remembered mentioning her in passing, but nothing in depth. What made him think it was her? Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “How did…?”</p><p>Clover let his hand fall from his shoulder. “You mentioned her before vaguely, and from how you spoke of her, it didn’t seem you were all that fond of her.”</p><p>He huffed, then grumbled. “Yeah,” looking away from the teal eyes and crossing his arms. “We fell off pretty hard.”</p><p>Part of him expected Clover to acknowledge, then dismiss it, and start walking past him, and the other part told him he would urge Qrow to continue, to tell him more and open up about his past. Noticing the operative wasn’t moving from the corner of his eye, he gave him a side glance. From the concern mingled with curiosity evident in his expression, it seemed the latter would be most likely.</p><p>Suddenly feeling self conscious under his gaze, he felt heat rush to his face. “What?”</p><p>“It‘s just,” he began, uncertainly as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d be interested to know more, but if that’s something you’d rather not relive, I understand.”</p><p>He should’ve expected as much, and although he knew the topic was heavy, he was surprisingly okay with letting him in. But only his past. For now. There was a lot to unpack, and he wasn’t sure if Clover was ready to handle the baggage. As red irises searched teal, he asked, “You sure you wanna hear my backstory?”</p><p>The man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows further, almost as if confused, but with a hard set gaze. “Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>The sheer resolve Qrow found as he bore into his eyes was enough to convince him that Clover wanted to hear more about him. That he wanted to unpack anything he had to offer. And that was enough to let him.</p><p>Eyeing a nearby bench just past the bridge, he shrugged and strode towards it. “Guess I could spice up this patrol,” he said, not looking back at the operative. Qrow could hear Clover’s footfalls behind him as he sat down. Once he got comfortable, leaning back with his arm over the backrest, he looked back up at the man to see the worry never left his face. Puzzled as to what his concern was, he raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Should we go somewhere quieter?”</p><p>Looking around, Qrow saw that the area they were at was empty, aside from the milling people crossing the intersection and the people on the other side of the bridge. The only one who could really eavesdrop on them was…</p><p>He looked past Clover back to the black bird that was still perched on the same spot. Giving the bird a subtle glare, he replied, “Nah.”</p><p>
  <em>If she really wants to, she can listen.</em>
</p><p>The operative nodded and sat down beside him, leaning forward, and propping himself on his elbows as he turned his head to get a better view of the huntsman. He was ready to listen. But where to start? There was too much to say about his past.</p><p>Perhaps the beginning was the best choice.</p><p>Qrow exhaled a sigh, relaxing the tension in his body and looking in front of him to avoid meeting Clover’s eyes. This was something that wouldn’t be easy to retell, let alone looking at someone’s changing expression as he retold it. “Raven and I… we were raised in a tribe of bandits.” He laughed bitterly. “So you can imagine our very loving upbringing. It was worse for me ‘cause of my semblance bringing bad luck around every corner.” Memories flooded back to him. Memories of the dirty glances he got whenever he was around. Memories of the tribe members stepping back ever so subtly every time he got too close. Through gritted teeth, he bit out, “Everybody looking at me with those eyes full of hate and disgust.”</p><p>He shook his head in attempts to quell the rising anger within in. Taking in a deep breath, he let the calm slowly overtake him to continue. It wasn’t even the worst part of it all. “When we were of age, they made the two of us enrol into Beacon. Not to slay Grimm though, but to kill others,” he added, keeping his voice level. “Being a part of the tribe, I didn’t think much of it. It was what we were <em>supposed</em> to do. It’s what everyone did. But going into Beacon, meeting Taiyang and Summer, those were some of the best years of my life and suddenly, I didn’t think I needed to kill and steal to survive,” he reminisced fondly, a ghost of a smile playing at his features.</p><p>“I thought Raven felt the same,” he continued, the bite returning into his voice. “Thought she’d wanna stay with us and we’d all be happy together. Or at least as happy as we could be while we were still dealing with…” his hand gestured to nothing in particular, “everything else going on. Thought she’d want that. The four of us. For crying out loud, she had Yang with Tai!” he raised his voice in frustration, almost as if he was talking more to the bird eavesdropping than the operative attentively listening. “But then she left us. She left us for the damn tribe.</p><p>“She’s been trying to get me to come back, claiming they’re <em>our</em> family, but after finding one of my own, one that I <em>could’ve</em> had with her, I don’t think I could ever consider them family like how Tai and Summer were, of course now with the addition of Ruby and Yang.” The thought of his nieces still being a part of his family was the sliver of happiness he got from having one in the first place. He wanted to protect what little family he had left. A small family that got smaller after estranging his sister.</p><p>“Recently, before coming up to Atlas, I finally saw the person Raven truly was. Saw that her values and thoughts were far different than mine. I knew there were hints of it throughout the years, but I had put too much faith in her. Faith that she would come back and be a proper mother to Yang.” He shook his head. “Anyways, that fight. That fight was probably the first time we’ve ever fought against each other like that. By the end of it all, I no longer had a sister.”</p><p>“You killed her?” Clover asked breathlessly.</p><p>Startled, he snapped his head up to look at the operative and hastily defended, “No. Nothing like that. She’s just no longer my family.”</p><p>Qrow noticed the tension fall from Clover’s neck and shoulders as he drew out an exhale. “What about Tai and Summer? You consider them family, right? What happened to them?”</p><p>“Tai’s alone in Patch, after Raven leaving for the tribe, me being here with the girls, and Summer…” he trailed off, averting his gaze from the operative. This is what pained him the most about his past. It wasn’t Taiyang’s dejected nature after Raven left. It wasn’t Raven considering bandits to be more of a family to her than they were. It wasn’t Yang and Ruby never really having a mother. It wasn’t devoting his life to Ozpin only to find out he hid the truth from them all for so long.</p><p>No.</p><p>It was… “Summer being dead.”</p><p>The most kind-hearted, spirited person he had the best luck to ever meet. One that invoked so much inspiration in their team and pushed all of them to be their best. To fight their best. The glue that kept team STRQ together. The best out of all of them.</p><p>And she was dead.</p><p>An unwelcome sting pricked at his eyes and he looked up at the sky, not daring to let the operative beside him see him cry. Careful to not let his voice crack, he continued.</p><p>“A part of me feels like it’s my fault she died.” As he spoke, he dared to bring his head level and shrugged, going for an air of nonchalance. “You know, bad luck and all,” he joked sourly, feeling the sting return.</p><p>“Qrow.”</p><p>The sternness of Clover’s voice made the huntsman turn to him immediately. Teal eyes bore into a glassy crimson with determination. It was an intensity he was not prepared to meet.</p><p>“Not everything bad that happens is your fault.”</p><p>“I know,” he replied hoarsely. A tear escaped his hold and rolled down his cheek. Thankfully it was the side further away from the operative. He wiped at it discreetly, hoping to pass it off as a scratch. “I know… but when you’ve lived a life like mine, sometimes you just can’t help but believe it is.” Under his breath, he added, “Part of the reason I started drinking.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he noticed Clover nod. “I can understand that but…” he trailed off. Qrow glanced down and noticed him picking at the loose strings on his gloves subtly. Eyes moving to his face, he noticed that he also wore slight pout on his lips and furrowed his brows. After what seemed to be him contemplating on what to say, his motions stilled and he turned back to Qrow, a steely resolve in his eyes. “But what about everything good that’s happened in your life?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Like <em>what</em>, lucky charm?”</p><p>“Like meeting Tai and Summer. Having wonderful nieces such as Ruby and Yang,” he listed with his fingers. “And who could forget, the rest of the children with who look out for you just as much as you do them,” he ended with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, but,” Qrow began to protest, “Tai lost both women he loved, Summer died, Yang lost an arm-“</p><p>“Qrow,” he said softly as he shifted his body to better face the huntsman. “Please don’t beat yourself up about everything bad that happens. Sometimes it’s just about consequence of one’s own actions. Especially fighting Grimm, it’s a dangerous job but we all chose to fight regardless. In the end, it’s other people’s choices that lead to these events. Not you. Just like how I’m not to blame for every good thing that happens just because my semblance is good luck.”</p><p>As he digested those words, Qrow’s eyes widened as a warmth swelled within his core. Those were words he hadn’t heard in a long time. Words that helped him accept himself and his semblance. It wasn’t Clover telling him he wasn’t at fault, but the reasoning behind him thinking so. When a particularly unfortunate event happened in his life, Summer had reminded him that it wasn’t him. There were other things to blame than just his bad luck. For that, he was forever grateful to her.</p><p>But now Clover was telling him the same thing in her absence. It was like Clover knew what to say to make him feel better. He knew how to see him as a person and not as a semblance. He knew everything bad wasn’t his fault. He knew because he’s been through it himself, just on the opposite side of the spectrum. He could relate to the turmoil of thoughts in Qrow’s head.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this is why he’s my soulmate.</em>
</p><p>The sting in his eyes returned at full force, and this time, he let the drops roll freely as a smile creeped onto his face. He wiped away at the tears before replying, “You’re right. Thanks, Clover.” The smile on his face became inhibited as crimson eyes stared at him fondly.</p><p>As Clover watched his face turn alight with relief, the operative’s mouth parted slightly and teal eyes grazed the features of his face in what seemed to be awe, resting a little longer on his lips before landing back onto his eyes. Entranced by his stare, Qrow found him returning his gaze in a similar state. They held each other’s gazes, both eyes searching for something, both feeling inexplicably drawn to each other. Both feeling the pull that was innate between them. Before he realized it, he slowly began to lean into Clover, eyes flitting down towards his lips.</p><p>As they inched closer, a harsh gust of wind blasted by both of them, startling them out of their stupor as they stared at each other, wide-eyed and only a few inches apart. They both pulled back immediately, Qrow immediately noting the red flush overtaking the operative’s face which he knew he also wore. Having been caught up in that little moment, he had forgotten they had an audience. Looking up to where Raven was perched, he noticed that she was no longer there. He figured she must have interrupted them.</p><p>“Right,” Clover jumped up from the bench, rubbing the back of his head, and eyes avoiding Qrow. “Shall we get going then?”</p><p>Hastily, he got up from the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets, also avoiding his gaze. “Yup,” he agreed. “Lead the way.”</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>By the end of their patrol, the sun had already set, and the streets weren’t as busy. Qrow had told Clover that he’ll get back up to Atlas a little later. There were some matters he had to attend to, and while the operative looked at him skeptically, he let him go. Fortunately, they didn’t run into any trouble during their patrol, so there was no need for them to report back to the General. Once the airship was out of sight, he ducked into one of the alleyways and transformed. He knew she would be waiting for him.</p><p>As he manoeuvred around Mantle to the same bridge where she was earlier, he also searched for the raven herself in case she was waiting for him somewhere else. Once he found the bridge, he spied the bench he and Clover had been sitting on a few hours ago and noticed the familiar figure sitting down who saw his approach immediately.</p><p>He looked at the surrounding area and noticed it was completely void of any civilians and swooped down towards the bench, landing by her feet, transforming while doing so.</p><p>The tribe leader looked up at him as he stood in front of her, putting in no effort to hide her disdain.</p><p>“Raven.”</p><p>Looking down at his outfit, then back to his face, she simply greeted with, “Nice threads.”</p><p>Qrow sighed in exasperation as he crossed his arms and sat down beside her. “What do you want?”</p><p>“What, can’t pay my little brother a visit?”</p><p>“Don’t call me your brother,” he spat out, venom dripping with each word. “Especially not after what happened at Haven. Besides since when did you ever care about me? The tribe’s full of heartless bandits anyways.” He gave her a side glance. “Their leader being the most heartless of them all.”</p><p>“Oh will you shut up?”</p><p>“Then answer my question. Why are you here?”</p><p>The tribe leader groaned in response. “Only if you promise to answer mine.”</p><p>That earned her an eye roll as he thought back bitterly to when she promised Tai that she’d be with him to care for Yang. Her promise that she’d be with him to help her. Not long after, she went and left, breaking her promise along with their family. “Since when were you one to keep your promises?”</p><p>She huffed, and rubbed her forehead. “You’re insufferable,” Raven muttered.</p><p>“Can say the same ‘bout you,” he bit out. The thought of Raven being here instead of one of the other members of the tribe most likely meant she was searching for something related to a heavily guarded secret, or she had the intention of spying on something. Or someone. It made him uneasy to think that there was something she wanted that was in close proximity to the girls. He wanted to keep her away from them as possible. Perhaps he could spare some information to gain some. “What’s your question?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask about that guy you were with.”</p><p>Clover? She wanted to know about Clover? That seemed awfully… tame of a question. “Why?”</p><p>She shrugged. “You seemed fond of him.” Turning her head to face him, she raised an eyebrow. “Fond enough that you would tell him about me and the rest of your past.”</p><p>Was she planning on using that against him? He had to admit, he had grown to really like Clover for everything that he is. Even more than he initially anticipated. But was he about to admit that to his estranged sister? Absolutely not. If she intended to blackmail him with Clover, Qrow would never forgive himself.</p><p>“He also doesn’t really seem to be your type, so I was just surprised you ended up falling for him.”</p><p>He tensed. Qrow was thankful for the dim lighting provided by the sparse streetlamps because he was sure the colour on his face would have been incriminating. As much as he hated to admit it, he had fallen for the operative. Fallen pretty hard without realizing. Not that he’d ever admit that to her.</p><p>Unsure of what to reply, he muttered, “What do you know about my type?”</p><p>“That whoever that guy was definitely doesn’t fit. So why do you like him so much?”</p><p>“Why I like him is none of your business,” he spat out, glaring at her. Guess any pretense of hiding his feelings from Raven were a complete loss. Without her intervention, he would have kissed him right in front of her. “You lost all rights to even ask me that when I no longer considered you a sister.”</p><p>She returned his glare with furrowed eyebrows and a scrunched nose. After a few moments of glaring at each other, Raven closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened her eyes, the fiery glare was replaced with a calm. “Qrow,” she began softly. “I haven’t seen you smile like that since our time at Beacon.”</p><p>The gentleness of her voice surprised him. It almost sounded… tender. Unsure of what to say, he sat there, eyebrows raised and catatonic.</p><p>A thought seemed to form in Raven’s head as her eyes lit up in realization. “Is he… your <em>soulmate?</em>”</p><p>At the mention of the word, Qrow grit his teeth as the thought of Tai came flooding into his head. “What do you care about soulmates? You left yours in Patch with his daughter. His <em>two</em> daughters.”</p><p>She groaned in frustration as her eyes started to light into a dangerous fiery red. “Can we not talk about that right now?”</p><p>“Well if we’re going to be talking about soulmates, may as well start with yours, huh?”</p><p>“Fine,” she replied through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry I left my soulmate, but I had my reasons to go back to the tribe, and he didn’t want to come. So I’m <em>sorry</em> if I was being a responsible tribe member and not abandoning my <em>family</em>.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, frustration and anger coursing through him. “<em>We</em> were supposed to be your family. Not <em>them.</em> And if you want to apologize for Tai, you’ll have to be more sincere than that. Besides, it’s not <em>my</em> heart that you broke when you left.”</p><p>The tribe leader groaned again as she stood up. “Insufferable,” she muttered as she drew out Omen.</p><p>Eyeing the movement, Qrow asked, “What, leaving so soon?”</p><p>Looking over her shoulder, Qrow noticed she hard glare he received, her eyes still glowing dangerously. “Yes. I’m through with this conversation. I’m not about to apologize for things I believe were the right thing to do.”</p><p>His glare on her hardened as she turned back and slashed the air with Omen, opening a glowing red portal before stowing away her weapon. Raven’s figure was blocking the destination, but he figured it was to her tribe hideout regardless.</p><p>Without looking back, she added, “Just for the record, I really did just want to check up on you,” before stepping in. Once fully on the other side, the portal closed and Qrow was left glaring at air. As her parting words echoed within him, he found that there was something in what she said that almost made him want to believe that she was checking up on him. If it weren’t for the hint of sincerity in her voice, he would have completely passed it off as an utter lie. But there was something there.</p><p>Maybe one day he could mend ties with her, and a part of him secretly hoped they could.</p><p>But with their current state of bitter resentment towards each other, the time was not now.</p><p>And not anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SO UHHH I WROTE THIS EARLY ON SO LIKE LET'S HOPE IT MAKES SENSE????<br/>ALSO I AM THE BIG SADS SO HERE WE GO AYOOOOOOO (next update won't be in a while tho)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their night off and Qrow knew the kids would be out, enjoying their freedom. As for Qrow, he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do. Normally his pastimes consisted of ingesting a mild poison until his inhibitions were out the window. But he didn’t do that anymore. He did it for the girls. They needed an adult that they could look up to while they were on this journey. Besides, he wasn’t really feeling any of his withdrawal symptoms today, unlike the other night.</p><p>Qrow walked aimlessly around the halls, looking for something to do. He considered going back to the training areas, but quickly realized he had left Harbinger in his room. Plus, he could use some peace and quiet for one night. One that didn’t involve using his muscles to his fullest capacity. Looking to his right, he could see two giant doors and a sign beside it indicating “LIBRARY.” Maybe he could read a book or two. When was the last time he read anyway?</p><p>Pulling one of the doors open, he slipped in quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone already inside before carefully pushing the door shut. When he turned around, he was completely awestruck at the sight. A vast, curving walkway with tables laid out sparsely, each with their own source of light. The walkway was in the middle of two stories of tall, marble pillars separating aisles filled with books. Above each aisle and on each level of the shelves were icy blue lettering, indicating the section and genre of books. Above was a pink and gold ceiling that Qrow realized was a window, revealing the beautiful hues of the sunset, dusting the entire library in a soft champagne.</p><p>But what stood out the most was that the library was quiet, save for the soft footfalls and occasional page turns that echoed within the large room. Although the library was impressive, Qrow realized one reason he didn’t often find himself at a library: he felt his very presence was disturbing everyone around him. That just by <em>breathing</em> he was gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He felt that any movement would be frowned upon for being too imposing. Still, he needed something to do, and he could at least find a book quickly and leave immediately.</p><p>There was a table near the doors where he had entered, likely for checkouts and returns as a young man was stationed there and was looking at him with an inquisitive, but friendly look. Right, he had been standing there awkwardly, probably looking like a lost bird. He gave the man a nod before taking light strides to the nearest aisle.</p><p>Qrow perused a few aisles, weaving in and out, for quite some time, skimming through the spines of fantasy, romance, crime, literary classics, but found nothing that really interested him. The shelf he currently stood in front of had been no different and made to move to the next aisle. As he exited, his eyes spotted a familiar white, red, and blue uniform sitting at a table a few shelves down.</p><p>He noticed that he was holding a small book with a dark green cover. As he approached the man, he could see that Clover’s brows were furrowed in focus, eyes trained on the page as they skimmed through. What surprised Qrow the most was that he was wearing thin, rectangular wire framed reading glasses. Qrow couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Mr. Seemingly-Perfect needed glasses to read. And that it was unfairly cute.</p><p>Once he reached the table, he slowly slid out the chair across from the man and gently tapped the table in front of him. Clover peered over his book and his expression relaxed as he noticed a pink beginning to dust his cheeks and a smile creeped up on his face. Qrow could feel his lips doing the same.</p><p>“Hey Qrow,” he whispered as he leaned over slightly, “What brings you to the library?”</p><p>He shrugged in response. “Trying to find some way to relax and spend the night off.”</p><p>One of Clover’s eyebrows quirked up in amusement. “And your go-to was the library?” Another shrug was the only response he got. “Tell you what, after I’m done this book-“ he lifted the book in his hands slightly to showcase it, “-I’ll take you somewhere that I normally like to go to relax. I’m almost done anyway.”</p><p>Qrow glanced down at the book in front of him and noticed that nearly all the pages were on one side. Looking back up at Clover, he nodded in response and Clover went back to reading.</p><p>Not sure what to do while he waited, Qrow decided to take in the library more, feeling a little more comfortable than when he first stepped in. Looking around, he could finally fully appreciate the serene aesthetic of the library, a balanced marriage of modern with older and more classic influences on the structure and furniture.</p><p>At the sound of a page turn, Qrow directed his attention back to the man in front of him. The operative’s eyebrows had found themselves furrowed again, and the corners of his mouth were tugged down. His face was illuminated by the bright blue from the lamp at the centre of the table, highlighting the sharp bone structure. Qrow’s eyes traced over the little details. The small valley below the cheekbone, the soft crease below the eyes, down the ridge of his nose to the pointed tip, down further towards the lips that began to slowly quirk up-</p><p>“You know, it’s a little hard to concentrate when you’re being stared down by an esteemed huntsman.” Even in his hushed tone, Qrow could hear the teasing lilt of his voice.</p><p>He could feel heat rising to his face, quickly averting his gaze away from the operative. “Uh, s-sorry ‘bout that,” he stammered.</p><p>Clover shrugged, his smile growing. “Not that I mind, but it will take me longer to read the last few pages.”</p><p>Crimson eyes flickered to meet playful teal ones, but found himself too embarrassed to hold a steady gaze. Looking down the walkway, Qrow crossed his arms and leaned back onto his chair. “Right, carry on.”</p><p>A few moments passed and Qrow busied himself by reading what he can on the shelves behind Clover, examining the students searching through the aisles or sitting down at a table and studying. Anything except the man across from him. He noted that Blake would definitely have dropped by the library by now and wondered why she wasn’t here on her night off. Then he remembered that Yang had told him she was going out dancing. Qrow inwardly smiled to himself. Those two were probably out on a date. Not that Yang would ever admit it.</p><p>The sound of a book closing caught Qrow’s attention back to Clover who smiled back at him as he put his book gently on the table. He fished out a small case and carefully placed his glasses in before shoving it back in his pocket. The blue light was a stark contrast on his dimly lit face, almost setting teal eyes aglow and casting distant shadows on the pillars behind him. Qrow, noticing how dark it had gotten in the library, looked up at the ceiling and got a view of a dark blue sky, a trail of light pink disappearing into the horizon along with the sun.</p><p>The light scraping of the chair caused Qrow to look back up at Clover, who was now standing and regarding him with a soft smile. As he quietly stood up and pushed in his chair, Clover pushed in his and walked stand beside Qrow, eyes still glowing brightly from the ice blue illumination. Those glowing eyes boring into his crimson. The very intensity causing heat to rise up. Clover leaned over to hover around his ear and whispered in a low, rumbling voice, “Shall we?” The closeness of their faces and the feeling of intimacy between them deepening his blush even further. Qrow audibly gulped before nodding, not trusting his voice to whisper without it sounding breathless.</p><p>Clover retreated, giving the older huntsman space to breathe and gestured towards the exit, Qrow quickly obliged, finding an excuse to hide his heated face. As he stalked down the pathway leading to the doors, he heard the soft footfalls of the operative close behind him. Before reaching the exit, he turned back behind him and noticed Clover waving to the young man at the counter before pushing past the doors.</p><p>Once out into the hallway, the two of them stayed silent for a few moments as they strode side by side through the hallways. Finally realizing that the man beside him never specified where they were going, he turned to him and asked, “So where you taking us?”</p><p>Clover cast his gaze towards him. “You said you wanted to relax, right?” Qrow nodded to which Clover responded with upturned lips, looking ahead. “Well you’re in luck. I’m taking you to one of the quieter spots in the academy. Don’t see many people there, probably from the lack of dorms and classrooms nearby.” He shrugged. “A bit out of the way.”</p><p>“Heh, if it’ll give me some peace and quiet, I’m not complaining.”</p><p>They walk in silence through the hallways for a bit before Qrow’s mind started to wander off. He thought about how it seemed to be a coincidence that he happened to be in the same room as his soulmate. And now they were spending their free time together. Why was Clover alone anyway? Was he not that close to the other Ace Ops? He remembered seeing Vine and Elm when he was spying on them long ago, and from the information he gathered, he and Elm should have at least been somewhat close since they were in the same team during their time as students. He doesn’t know when Marrow and Harriet joined the elite operatives, but from their friendly banter and chemistry on the field, it should have at least been a year since then.</p><p>“Hey, Lucky Charm.”</p><p>Clover turned his head to face him and quirked up an eyebrow.</p><p>“What’s up with the other operatives? Why aren’t you with them on your night off?”</p><p>His lips tightened into a thin line and bashful eyes directed themselves other than the huntsman’s face. “Well,” he started and Qrow could make out a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Marrow was tasked with making sure nothing gets too out of hand at Robyn’s party. Elm, Vine, and Harriet I believe are also out somewhere in Mantle.” Clover furrowed his eyebrows. It looked like he wanted to say more about the trio, but he didn’t. His eyes returned to Qrow. “Anyways, I’ve been trying not to partake in any of those activities as of late,” he added hastily, his flush deepening. “I personally was going to do some extra planning for the missions in the coming week, but Elm had managed to take my scroll and hide it somewhere in her room.” He chuckled, turning his head back down the hallway. “They told me I needed a break for once.”</p><p>Qrow took a once-over at the man beside him. The confident man who always stood tall. The hard-working man who managed to do so much, and yet still spark inspiration within those around him, himself included. The kind man who was always so supportive and who readily offered himself to help anyone to the best of his ability.</p><p>But through those layers, Qrow could see that being the leader of the Ace Ops had him weary. From having to put up a front that he wasn’t exhausted physically, mentally, emotionally so he could be a figure that others could look up to and aspire to be. He knew the tasks that General Ironwood must have assigned him left him with little to no time for himself. Clover had given away his freedom for Atlas. Qrow couldn’t help but feel both sorry for him, but also impressed at his dedication. Even if he did find the military abhorrent.</p><p>Qrow offered him a genuine smile. “You deserve it.”</p><p>Clover’s eyes widened and looked over at him, almost disbelieving. Qrow snorted in response. “I mean it, soldier boy. You work hard, but you need some time for yourself. I know you have some breaks, but a night without work isn’t gonna do you any harm.”</p><p>His lips curled into a tender smile as he stared benevolently at the man before him. “Thanks, Qrow.”</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>After navigating through hallways and sets of stairs, they approached a set of double doors, not as grand as the ones to the library. The doors were covered with vines crawling from the outer edges across the marble expanse. Compared to the rest of the academy, these doors seemed almost out of place, if not for the bright blue accents on the door, hidden by the creeping plants.</p><p>Clover pushed through the door, the light reflected off the shattered moon filtering in through the hallway along with a distant sound of running water. Qrow followed and was instantly met with a subtle warmth, bright colours, and serene atmosphere into a spacious but enclosed dome by glass panes. An indoor garden.</p><p>They were at one end of a wide cobblestone walkway that stretched along the entire length leading to a small fountain at the end. The walkway was lined with large flower beds of different, vibrant coloured flora, enclosed with white stones. In the middle of the path was a small, circular courtyard with marble benches and sky-blue cushions on top. Qrow noticed that Clover had walked a little ways in front of him before turning back to him with a raised eyebrow and small smile.</p><p>He strode over to Clover and walked alongside him as he took note of the flora around him. On the side closer to Clover, he could see a whole spectrum of colours along his side, arranged in a smooth gradient from red to purple. From what he knew of flowers, he could only identify the peonies and orchids. The flowers closer to his side were not as colourful, ranging from pinks to blues also arranged in a gradient, but still just as vibrant. But there was one flower on his side that stood out. A lone, yellow daffodil among a sea of cool hues.</p><p>Clover seemed to have noticed the odd placement for the flower as well as he stopped to stare at it. “Hm. Don’t remember that being there last time. I’ll have to remember to move it later.”</p><p>His eyes snapped towards the operative. “You take care of the entire garden?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Not just me, but during what little free time I have, I normally like to come up here.” His grin widened. “May as well tend to the garden a little if I am.”</p><p>Qrow nodded in understanding and continued walking towards the courtyard. The stones at the centre of the courtyard were arranged differently than the uniform cobblestone of the path. Qrow could make out a long rod with a pointed tip- a spear, in front of a gear and a circle surrounding it. Atlas’s crest, he realized. </p><p>There were more flowers past the courtyard closer to the fountain. Gardenias. Qrow chuckled inwardly. Of course there would be gardenias if Clover was taking care of the garden. He walked towards the patch of white flowers and heard Clover following several paces behind him. The moon slowly peeking over the tall buildings of the city cast shadows on the indoor garden. The soft light of the moonlight casting itself on the gardenias, giving the flowers a mellow gleam. Qrow felt Clover stop beside him. </p><p>“Are there only flowers?” he asked as his gaze continued to sweep around the vast arrays of flora.</p><p>Clover shook his head. “There are succulents over there,” he gestured with his hand towards the side where the path diverted off from the courtyard to the end, “and other small trees and shrubs on the other side,” he said, moving his hand over to the other side of where the pathway branched off.</p><p>Observing both ends of the garden filled with healthy greenery, he nodded to himself. If Clover had taken part in tending to the garden, he was impressed. It was bountiful and thriving and it was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>He was impressed.</p><p>In his peripherals, Qrow noticed a familiar shade of green. Peeling his eyes away from the arrangement of succulents, he glanced towards the fountain, now sparkling in the moonlight, surrounded at the edges by the now bright turquoise flowers. </p><p>Entranced, Qrow made his way closer to the new turquoise hue. The flowers only had a single petal, wrapped around itself into a cone-like shape. </p><p>As he stood in front of the flowers, Clover sat down at the edge of the fountain. He hadn't even realized that Clover was nearby, clearly preoccupied with examining the beautiful colour of the lilies. </p><p>"You like them?" Clover asked, leaning back being propped by his palms. </p><p>Qrow looked over at Clover and met his eyes. Eyes the same hue as the flowers before him. Eyes that glowed with the same brightness. </p><p>Eyes that were just as captivating. </p><p>"They're the same colour…" Qrow breathed.</p><p>Clover's eyes widened, an emotion swirling behind those irises that Qrow couldn't quite pinpoint. "Could you…" he hesitated, “repeat that?”</p><p>Qrow returned his expression in like. He hadn’t realized he said that out loud. “Uh… I didn’t say anything?” he offered, unconvincingly. Teal, inquisitive eyes bore into his crimson with an intensity that made heat rush up to his face.</p><p>“You said ‘colour,’” he trailed off. “You met your soulmate?”</p><p><em>Crap</em>. After seven years of being able to see different hues, he’d forgotten the implications that came with it. That he’d already met his soulmate. And he was standing right in front of him. Unsure of how to tread this conversation, Qrow made to turn around, fearing his expression would give away too much, but he felt a gentle grasp on his forearm.</p><p>“Qrow?”</p><p>He could hear the plea in his shaken voice. A quality he didn’t expect to ever hear from the confident man. What did his expression look like? Was he worried? Why did he seem to care that he already found his soulmate? Was there something more than just playful flirting? Thinking back to their most recent patrol and their almost kiss, he answered that question for himself.</p><p>Qrow sighed, releasing the stiffness in his shoulders, and looked over to meet the pair of green eyes. “I have.”</p><p>A tense silence washed over them as they locked gazes. Clover’s expression was strained and carefully blank, but his eyes gave way to a glimpse into his inner emotions. A mixture of shock with something akin to sadness.</p><p>He let go of Qrow’s arm and propped himself on his elbows on his legs. “They must be spectacular,” he said softly with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>A bout of silence passed between them as Qrow shifted awkwardly on his feet. As much as he didn’t want to hurt his feelings, he just wasn’t ready to tell him that he was his soulmate. If Clover hadn’t developed any feelings for him, then he wouldn’t mind keeping this soulmate thing a secret forever. But that was far from the case, and he knew it. He knew that their flirting had started become less subtle, and they shared a few tender moments.</p><p>Would Clover come to the realization that he started to bear feelings towards him? Towards his <em>soulmate</em>? He wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit them quite yet. He could admit it to himself, but not to anyone else.</p><p>“You’re not together with them, are you?”</p><p>Qrow shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Being a little nosy aren’t we, shamrock?” Clover just held his hands up in fake surrender. Rolling his eyes, Qrow went to sit down beside the operative on the edge of the fountain with a sigh. “You know my semblance. We’re all aware of it. And, like I’ve mentioned before, it doesn’t just affect me. It also affects the people around me. I can’t let that happen to them. I can’t let them get close to me.” Qrow chanced a glance towards the man beside him to find that he was looking at him intently.</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s a little too late to not let him get too close.</em>
</p><p>Embarrassed, Qrow looked back to the colourful flowerbeds before them. “From what I’ve seen, they don’t deserve me as a soulmate. They’ve done nothing wrong, and then they have the unfortunate luck of being soul bound to <em>me</em>,” he ended bitterly.</p><p>He’s been trying to open up to Clover, so he could see all the nasty parts about him, and decide if he wanted to stay or leave. But admitting all of that was still daunting for fear of being pushed away. At least if Clover told him that he wasn’t willing to handle his shortcomings right now, it wouldn’t hurt as much than if he got too attached later. He knew of his past, but not all of his fears.</p><p>When Qrow was convinced that Clover had nothing to say, he scrambled his thoughts trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere around them. Anything to lighten the mood. But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.</p><p>“Well I think you’re incredible.” Qrow’s eyes widened as he snapped his head up and was met with a genuine smile. “Not just as a huntsman, but as a person too. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their soulmate. You care a lot about your nieces, even going so far to quit drinking. You aren’t afraid to let your emotions and thoughts be known. You’re coolheaded, but you care about what matters. And when you do, you have this fire within you that burns so bright that anyone could feel your passion. You’re an inspiration. Anyone who can’t see that because all they see is your semblance doesn’t deserve you.”</p><p>Clover stared at him with an intense gaze. An intensity so <em>raw</em> that Qrow couldn’t pry his eyes away from. He wanted to believe him. He felt like he <em>could</em> believe him. With the way that the Ace Op was looking at him, Qrow couldn’t bring himself to think that the man before him was anything but sincere.</p><p>A slight shift in the operative’s eyes broke the old bird out of his thoughts and he realized that he was staring at the man, eyes wide, and face flushed. “Oh, yeah,” he started awkwardly, hands going up to rub the back of his neck. “Thanks. You… somehow always know what to say. Can’t say I’ll ever tell them I’m their soulmate, but I have less doubts about it. So thanks for that.”</p><p>The moonlight splashing on Clover’s face highlighted the dust of pink on the operative’s cheeks as he offered a soft smile. “No problem, I think everyone should get to know who their soulmate is.”</p><p>Qrow speculated if he’d said that because he himself wanted to know who <em>his</em> soulmate was. The thought that he knew who Clover’s soulmate was, and that he had no idea it was him was amusing. Especially because he just realized that as far as Clover’s concerned, he was soul bound to a <em>bird</em>.</p><p>A wicked grin creeped onto Qrow’s lips. “Speaking of which, have you met yours yet?”</p><p>As expected, Clover became flustered as his cheeks started to redden and his eyes widened. The reaction on the younger man’s face only fueled Qrow’s mirth and he had to strain to keep his smile from growing.</p><p>“I suppose I have,” he started, sheepishly. “But I haven’t seen them since our first meeting. Even then, they <em>took off</em> right away.”</p><p>
  <em>Quite literally, huh?</em>
</p><p>“But you saw them, right? You know how they looked like?”</p><p>The operative’s lips tugged into a thin line, hesitation clear in his eyes. Qrow raised his eyebrows to convey anticipation.</p><p>Clover sighed. “Before I go into detail with this, I should add that I don’t intend to pursue any… <em>romantic relations</em> with my soulmate,” he said shakily. “If I ever see them again.”</p><p>Qrow nodded, keeping the smile down. “Go on.”</p><p>Another sigh. “You see, they’re not… human.”</p><p>“You know that’s kinda insensitive to the faunus-“</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” he whined, and Qrow had to suppress a chuckle. Embarrassed, Clover averted his gaze. “What I meant was that they’re in no way human at all. They were a bird that could fit in my hands.” He supplied with cupping his hands. “I happened to find them on the street while on patrol once. Few days later, I saw the bird again, but I haven’t seen them since,” he ended, almost wistfully.</p><p>“Do you think you would recognize your soulmate from any other regular bird?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“And what are you gonna do if you do see the bird again?”</p><p>Pensive, Clover looked up towards the navy blue sky, major stars flecks upon the dark canvas. He gazed upon it, as if searching for the answers in the vast abyss. As if the constellations would spell out what he wanted so desperately to know. Answers that Qrow could provide, but he knew he wouldn’t. Not yet at least.</p><p>Qrow didn’t know what he <em>wanted</em> Clover to answer. Would he bombard him with questions, demand to know why he had a bird as a soulmate? If he did, would he use his Ace Op voice, or would he ask as if he were talking to him right now, as the Clover he saw outside of missions? Or instead of asking his unanswered questions, would he joke around and be tender with him as to not scare him off?</p><p>But what concerned Qrow the most is what would <em>he himself</em> do? Would he reveal himself and answer his questions in full? Would he stay as a bird and listen to his laments? Or would he fly off like he did many years ago?</p><p>That one was more likely.</p><p>Qrow heard Clover’s response, the faintest whisper. He almost didn’t hear it through his breathlessness.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>The broken moon was at the highest point in the sky by the time Clover reached his room. He immediately went to do his nightly routine as his thoughts reflected on the course of the night.</p><p>His time with Qrow was cut short when they received news about the mishap at Robyn’s event and inevitably, was called to meet with the General in his office. <em>So much for a night off</em>, he had thought. In the end, the rest of his night had been spent doing what he always does: working. Researching on who Ruby claimed she saw, and was thoroughly disturbed by his findings on the serial killer, Tyrian Callows.</p><p>He pushed those thoughts to the side as he dragged his way to his bed and tucked himself under the covers. He would be discussing that with the huntress herself tomorrow to confirm his identity. No doubt, the General would be stressed, and he needed enough rest to be able to keep level-headed and make reasonable and ethical decisions.</p><p>As he lay in his bed, he thought back to Qrow. Qrow who looked awestruck at the bright colours of the flowers as they gleamed under the moonlight. Qrow, with his teasing remarks and playful quips. Qrow, whose red eyes glimmered in the faint light in serenity, but had a stare that could make time stop just for them. Qrow, who opened to him about having met his soulmate and his insecurities of ever revealing himself.</p><p>Clover could only hope that anyone with a soulmate would have the opportunity to be with them, whether romantically or platonically. Everyone deserved to be with someone who made them happy, and someone who would be tailored to them to bring out their very best. And while he may never get that opportunity, he only <em>wished</em> that Qrow could be with his. He deserves that happiness. And Clover wanted nothing more than to see him happy. But Qrow might never tell his soulmate. He might never be able to experience being close to someone that could make him happy in the best way because of his fears.</p><p>Maybe in that case, he could take on that role.</p><p>He felt a little selfish, taking the task of the soulmate onto himself, but he wanted Qrow happy, whatever it took. In the case he outright rejected his soulmate, Qrow would at least still have him as a friend. If he’s lucky, perhaps more than friends, but just being there for him was enough.</p><p>He wanted to show Qrow what it could be like with a soulmate, without actually being his soulmate. Clover knew he still had his own, and whatever obligations that may come with it, but there was something different about Qrow. Something that was different than his past serious relationships that had only left him with scars. Something inviting and warm that seemed to hold many promises of tender joy for both of them. Something that made him want to make an effort to make Qrow happy.</p><p>He <em>would</em> make Qrow happy.</p><p>With a newfound determination, Clover could feel the unconsciousness seeping through as he wondered, when had he fallen so hard for the huntsman?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooo i know that there aren't actually any flowers that are the same colour as Clover's eyes bbuuuuutttttt... let's just... go with it heh</p><p>(can you tell i love flowers?)<br/>there's also a lot of symbolism in this chapter but they're not like super super important</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>guess WHO FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER AHAHAAHAHAH<br/>i had so much writer's block you have no idea<br/>aaand I also got animal crossing lol<br/>i also barely reread this so hope this makes sense????? sorry if written v bad heh</p><p>NOTE: although nothing is explicit, this can come off as a sensitive topic to some<br/>i'm not sure if a tw is required here, so please do tread carefully and let me know if i need any tw at all and what it should be tagged as :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three o’clock.</p><p>Qrow had been waiting anxiously for three o’clock the entire day.</p><p>Yesterday, he had brought up to Clover that he’s been overworking himself for the past week and suggested that he take an entire day to break. If he was going to be blunt, he wasn’t expecting him to take his advice, but he had.</p><p>But what surprised him more is that he invited him to hang out in his room.</p><p>After three.</p><p>It wasn’t that intimate, but there was something about the invitation that made it seem so. For crying out loud, they’ve been running into each other at the garden during the late nights that they couldn’t sleep. They would stay with each other, making light conversation, until one of them would start to nod off and the other would walk them to their room. That had to be much more intimate than visiting the other’s place for most of the day. Besides, he’s already been inside his room.</p><p>Nonetheless, he was nervous. Maybe this time it was different, because his feelings towards the operative were different. Where it was once a simple attraction, there was something deeper, rawer. And a part of him was terrified, but also excited.</p><p>Ignoring his thumping heart, he left his room and navigated the few hallways it took to get to Clover’s. As he nervously stood in front of his door, he fidgeted with his rings and mustered up the courage to make his presence known. Taking a deep breath in attempts to still his heart, he knocked three times on the door. He continued to try to calm himself as he waited for a response, still fidgeting with his rings.</p><p>Soon enough, the door opened to reveal… sleeves? Clover was wearing <em>sleeves.</em> To be specific, he was wearing a dark green hoodie, and <em>the sleeves weren’t even rolled up</em>. Was he at the right room? His eyes quickly darted to the room number, and sure enough, it was his.</p><p>Hoodie aside, he studied the rest of his outfit. He was wearing his reading glasses and gray sweatpants, and his hair was swept to the side with stray hairs resting on his forehead instead of being styled up in its usual coif. There was something domestic and intimate about seeing him in a state other than his proper outward appearance, and it warmed his heart. Qrow found himself favouring seeing him like this. It was cute.</p><p>An eyebrow raise and smirk from Clover told him he was spending too much time staring at him, and not enough time actually going inside. A heat started to rise to his face as he stammered, “H-hi.”</p><p>The man in front of him chuckled lightly as Qrow started to push past him. “Good afternoon to you too.”</p><p> As he stepped into the room, he was greeted with a sweet, floury scent. Looking to the kitchen, he noticed the oven with the lights on with a tray inside containing several discs. After hearing the door shut, Clover passed him to the kitchen and crouched in front of the oven, checking on his baked goods. “They’re just about ready,” he stated as Qrow walked to stand behind him, looking past his shoulder to see the golden brown discs with dark chunks which he assumed to be chocolates.</p><p>“You made cookies?” the older huntsman asked as the operative stood up and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>He gave him a smile. “Well, I can’t let my guests go hungry, now can I?”</p><p>Qrow raised his eyebrow. “Guests?” Was there more coming?</p><p>“Oh. No, it’s just you, but I can’t let you go hungry,” he said with a wink.</p><p>Qrow chucked in response. “Guess not.” Looking over to the rest of the room, he eyed the large stack of papers on his desk tucked away in a corner, and a book laid haphazardly on the coffee table with a bookmark poking out. He internally wondered which task he previously occupied himself with, hoping that he hadn’t been working on paperwork. Otherwise, what was the point of the day off?</p><p>Noticing movement from the corner of his eye, Qrow turned his head to see Clover reaching for the oven mitt that was cast aside on the kitchen counter and opening the oven door, sending a wave of heat that encompassed their bodies briefly. When Clover pulled out the tray, he quickly searched for the trivet and placed the tray on top of it. While he was occupied with that, Qrow shut the oven door and peeked over the operative’s shoulder, the sweetness hit his senses with full force.</p><p>As he reached for one of the cookies, he felt something soft yet rough slip into his hand, effectively stopping him. Realizing it was Clover’s hand, he immediately flushed and looked up to see Clover’s teasing grin over his shoulder. He’s noticed that he’s been a lot touchier since their time at the garden, and despite his better judgement, he readily accepted it, and the past few times, even reciprocated. It still took him by surprise every time he did regardless.</p><p>“These just came out of the oven,” he said as he turned around and wrapped his fingers around Qrow’s hand.</p><p>Qrow did his best not to focus all his attention on the warmth enveloping his hand, trying to conjure up a witty retort, but fell flat. In attempts to maintain his dignity, he raised a brow in question and replied with, “And?”</p><p>“Well, they’re hot and I wouldn’t want you to burn yourself,” he said as he turned his body and rubbed his thumb across Qrow’s fingers gently, leaving a trail of tingles where they touched. As the huntsman stood there, thoughts scrambling at the sheer tenderness of the man’s touch, Clover seemed to take his stillness as overstepping his bounds and his hand fell to his side. Qrow glanced down at the movement, missing the contact.</p><p>“Right,” he mumbled, not really focused anymore on the cookies.</p><p>With these slow advances, Qrow knew the operative felt the same as he did to him, and he became hopeful, confident even, that Clover could be the one he can fully open up to and leave his heart bare for the taking. He knew Clover would take care of it. But neither of them had made any definitive claims that they wanted what the other wanted. Sure, Clover was without a doubt attracted to him, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted them to be together. For one, his job and dedication to his work would make it likely he would stay in Atlas, whereas Qrow would continue travelling with the girls. Or maybe Clover just wasn’t ready for something more. They never shared about their previous relationships, so he had nothing to base that off of.</p><p>Nonetheless, they have been spending the past week dancing around each other, pushing and pulling their affections onto each other, and it was immensely unclear what the man wanted. But he remained uncharacteristically optimistic.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>The two of them decided to eat the cookies while watching a movie of Qrow’s choice about espionage. He remembered Clover mentioning his preference of mystery movies, while he enjoyed action, so he figured espionage would be a good in between. Plus it was one of his favourites. It seemed that Clover was enraptured by the plot entirely as he idly nibbled on the baked goods. Qrow on the other hand was a little more distracted, probably because he’d already seen this movie. But his focus was more attuned to the operative, observing the nuances of his expressions as reactions to the events of the movie. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly whenever a tense moment was on screen, and the slight twitch of his lips during the touching moments. Needless to say, he didn’t pay much attention to the movie, but he’s already seen it several times.</p><p>After the movie, the two made lasagna together for dinner, Qrow in charge of boiling the pasta and making the sauce, while Clover took care of grating the cheese. Their respective jobs had gone flawlessly, but they both struggled to evenly layer the sauce and cheese. When it came out of the oven and they got their servings, they found some sections were overloaded with sauce and Qrow managed to squirt some of the red paste onto his jacket. Immediately, Clover had offered to wash it and to make sure it didn’t stain. It seemed the man was adamant since when Qrow had initially refused, the operative went to grab a damp paper towel and furiously scrubbed at the stain before Qrow gave in and handed him his jacket to wash.</p><p>Now, they finished their dinners, and sat on the sofa with their mugs of chamomile that they made while washing their plates and cutlery. As they sat in silence, Qrow idly observed some of the pictures hanging on the walls, and the one placed at his desk. They were endearing photos of the Ace Ops, and even one with Ironwood. Most of them were group photos, one with him, Vine, Elm, and James during what seemed to be after completing a mission if the air transport was anything to go by. A few other photos were of the five Ace Ops, again after missions, but the one on his desk was different. It was still the Ace Ops, but they weren’t in uniform. They were all in casual wear, and they were in front of a fountain with bright, ecstatic smiles on their faces.</p><p>He admired how well he got along with the Ace Ops, and how close they were. But there was something off about the photos. As he looked around for any other peeks into his personal life, he soon realized what it was.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Clover was mid-sip when he spoke up, and he redirected his attention from his tea to Qrow before lowering his cup. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Setting his own mug on the table in front of them, he began with, “Well I can’t help but notice you’ve only got photos of the Ace Ops, even one of Jimmy over there,” gesturing to the photo with the tilt of his head. “I was thinking I’d see a bit more of your family, or some of your old friends, but there aren’t any photos of ‘em in sight. Why’s that?”</p><p>The huntsman noticed a little too late the tension that was visible on Clover’s body as he placed his mug beside Qrow’s. If he had observed his body language sooner, he wouldn’t have continued with his question to spare his unease. Thinking he wasn’t going to get an answer, the older huntsman opened his mouth to dismiss what he’d just asked, but Clover spoke first.</p><p>“I…” he started nervously as he began to rub his fingers against each other, not looking Qrow in the eye. “I wasn’t really fond of them.”</p><p>Judging from his reaction to the question alone, he could have pieced that together, but what was more interesting, and perhaps also worrying, was the reason why the thought of his past elicited a stiff answer from him. He didn’t want to pry, but he wanted to know more about Clover. The man barely shared even a glimpse of his past, and after becoming so close to him, falling for him, he wanted to know.</p><p>Clover seemed to pick up on his curiosity and mumbled, “It’s a long story.”</p><p>Qrow simply shrugged. “We got time, don’t we? I’m willing to hear it if you’re willing to speak.”</p><p>It seemed he had expected that answer and nodded slowly, unease still visible. “If you’re sure you’re interested.” Despite his attempts at keeping his voice level when he spoke, Qrow could hear the doubt filtering through.</p><p>In hopes to support him erase his doubts like he had done when they went on the patrol mission, he smiled openly, and softly, hoping to convey that he wanted to be there for him like he had been. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Although Clover still seemed to feel reluctant, he noticed that he had started to relax a little and was trying to muster up enough courage to start. “Alright,” he said, inhaling deeply. Qrow eyed his fingers that started fiddling again before he inhaled sharply and spoke. “Before I was born,” he began with a steady voice, “my family was barely scraping by, both my mother and father working multiple jobs, leaving them unable to take care of my older brother.</p><p>“When my mom found out she was pregnant with me, she was worried, and rightfully so. They didn’t have enough funds to keep me, but they also didn’t have the money to… get rid of me safely. So she had no choice but to keep me and go through the pregnancy. My father’s death a few months before I was born definitely didn’t help her case. With one of the money makers gone, my mom and brother were living in poverty, portioning what little food they had so they could have something to eat later on.”</p><p>Qrow watched as Clover’s brows furrowed as if in deep concentration. He kept a watchful eye towards his body language while listening attentively to what he had to say to ensure that he was comfortable, and in case he needed to cut his story short. So far, no obvious tells. It just seemed like he was summarizing a story plot neutrally.</p><p>“But then, the day I was born, my mom happened to find a substantial amount of lien on the ground when she left the hospital. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to feed us for the week. Especially since my mom had to go for maternity leave, my brother still too young to work, and they couldn’t afford a babysitter, it was a big help.</p><p>“The next week, something similar happened, but with an even bigger amount of lien, and it kept happening every week until her maternity leave ended. Few weeks after she went back to work, she got a huge promotion at one of her jobs, and I think it was then that she found out what my semblance was. Can’t say for certain, but that’s what my brother observed,” he stated with a one-armed shrug. “After that day, he claimed she stopped treating me like a nuisance and a chore, and instead, worshipped me.”</p><p>As he continued to retell the story, Qrow noticed that his expression slowly morphed into something akin to displeasure mixed with mild distress.</p><p>Clover furrowed his eyebrows further. “From what I remember of her when I was young, she was tremendously nice to me, always giving me attention and showered me with everything that I wanted. Thinking back, I don’t think she ever once raised her voice at me, although the same couldn’t be said about my brother.</p><p>“Still, there was something very distant about how she treated me.” His fists clenched tightly as his gaze became downcast. “When I was a teenager, I found out why.”</p><p>Clover clenched his teeth as he seethed out the next few words.</p><p>“She only ever saw me as a bringer of good fortune. Never as anything else.”</p><p>The tension in his body returned at full force, and Qrow wanting to help but not startle him slowly reached out to wrap one of his fists with his hands. Clover’s eyes widened slightly, before he visibly relaxed and a slight upturn of his lips formed on his face. The hand in his repositioned itself so that they were now loosely holding hands. As a sign of support, Qrow rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand. He knew how that felt, to only be seen as a semblance. It was dehumanizing.</p><p>The small smile quickly faded as Clover continued to recall his past in his head, but kept his body free of stiffness. “It comes as no surprise that with me being the favourite child, getting spoiled and all that, my brother wasn’t very fond of me.” He looked away from Qrow sadly. “Every time our mom wasn’t around, he would only treat me with spite, and make clear his resentment towards me.</p><p>“Because of that, I had to grow up by myself.” Clover looked back up towards Qrow, and he could see the fire of frustration alight underneath the cool hues. “I had no one to look up to.”</p><p>In an instant, he remembered the operative saying similar words. Although he couldn’t quite remember when it was, he remembered its context, and he remembered how he said it. The subtle edge of his voice giving way to something unearthed and buried deep within his memories while still being genuinely supportive and grateful that the children had Qrow to look up to. He now realized that he was glad they didn’t have to grow up completely alone. He didn’t want the same upon anybody.</p><p>“Clover,” he started, shakily. “You know you’re worth so much more than your semblance.”</p><p>The operative offered him a sad smile in return. “I know,” he said simply. “I know that now, but it didn’t stop there with my family.” Qrow nodded to urge him to continue and he nodded in response. “As a teenager, my friends - or I guess my <em>peers</em> never really treated me the same as everyone else either. They just found that whenever I was with them, they would have better luck. It didn’t seem like they genuinely liked me, just the effects I had when I was with them,” he remembered dejectedly. “They never invited me to anything of the sort, and I never really had a close friend past the age of thirteen. Throughout my teenage years, I just felt lonely, even though everyone was unsettlingly nice to me.</p><p>“It was then that I started to try to prove my self worth to other people, which could be why I’ve got some show-off tendencies since it’s been ingrained into my brain since I was so young. But whenever I showed them anything I was proud of, they would always chalk it up to my semblance, and at some point I started to believe it too,” he sighed. “It never felt like I was never actually good at anything and I felt so… hollow, and so I started working hard. Really hard. It made <em>me</em> feel that at least If <em>I</em> knew that I was earning all my accomplishments that I am actually good at something, and that I should be proud of what I did, and they can’t take that feeling away from me,” he seethed with intensity, furrowing his brows deeper. Qrow felt the hand between his start trembling. “It was… addicting.”</p><p>With the shaky admission, Qrow suddenly understood why he and the Ace Ops had to drag Clover away from work form him to take a break. He understood why he was always exhausted, and yet always ready to seize any mission.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath to release the tension, he calmly continued. “Going to Atlas Academy was where I was finally able to escape my home. From my family that never really loved me. It was also where I met Elm, and she’s probably the first person I considered as a friend,” he reminisced with a soft smile. “She was by my side because she liked me, and not because of my semblance. She almost made me forget about everything that happened at home and made me forget my loneliness.</p><p>“It led me to open up, even to the point where I became confident enough to date someone, even if I knew they weren’t my soulmate. He made me feel the same as Elm did, but so much more,” he remembered wistfully. “He convinced me that he would treat me right, and that he would never use me for my semblance. Being so foolishly smitten for him, I believed everything he said,” he remembered bitterly, shaking his head. Qrow paused his idle rubbing to squeeze his hand. “Maybe he was telling the truth at first, but after a few months, I started to feel that same loneliness from him. The same loneliness and distance that I got from my family, from my peers as a teenager, and it spiralled me into working even harder than I did before, stretching myself thin.</p><p>“Elm eventually noticed and convinced me to end my relationship with him along with forcing me to take breaks and take care of myself instead of working all day. Without her intervention, I probably would have spent every waking hour doing work. But still, the damage that my previous partner did was done, and to this day, it still scars me and it left me unable to trust any other potential partners.” As he said the last part, teal eyes looked up watchful towards crimson, an unspoken message being conveyed that Qrow understood immediately and squeezed his hand again.</p><p>Breaking their eye contact, he continued. “After graduating from Atlas, Elm and I stayed close and she helped me take care of myself, but I still felt bouts of loneliness and the itch to do work, or to train when I had free time.</p><p>“When Elm and I got recruited to be a part of the Ace Ops, I think that’s when my healing really started. Like Elm, James and Vine knew my semblance from the beginning, but it never mattered to them. They only ever saw me as a skilled huntsman. Harriet and Marrow held me with the same regard when they joined a few years later. I finally felt like I was having a family for the first time.” As he spoke of the Ace Ops, his smile grew. “They made sure I wasn’t overworking myself, made sure I ate, made sure I slept. They never cared about anything other than how capable I was on my field, and how capable I was as a friend. Since then, I’ve seldom felt that same loneliness that I had in my childhood.”</p><p>Clover looked down at their entangled hands, and placed his free hand on top of Qrow’s. “One moment I’ll never forget,” he began softly, “probably the one that kickstarted my healing, was James coming up to me and telling me that I was an excellent leader and a hard worker, and that I earned my position as the leader of the Ace Ops.” His smile grew as his eyes became glassy. “No one else has ever told me that they recognized my hard efforts, and that luck aside, I am capable of obtaining anything I set my mind to. I remember all the emotions that swam around when I was in the privacy of my own room that same night. I was so happy you have no idea,” he choked out the last part as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>He snapped his head up for his glassy teal eyes to meet with Qrow’s, a sense of finality vivid in his irises and his hold tightened on his hands. “So to answer your question as to why I only have photos of the Ace Ops and James, it’s because they’re the only ones I really consider as my family.”</p><p>Qrow slipped his hand from Clover’s and cradled his cheek, eliciting a soft gasp, and wiped away the streak from his tear. Feeling the stillness of his body, Qrow locked with his eyes and noticed the light pink dusting his cheeks and his wide eyes. Realizing what he was doing, Qrow began to slowly retract his hand before Clover gently placed his on top, keeping his hand placed on his cheek. “I’m sorry, you probably weren’t expecting this. It all just… came out.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” he insisted. “I asked for it. And thanks, I’m glad you trust me enough to open up about it. Must have been tough to relive all that.”</p><p>Clover’s hand slid down to wrap around his wrist as he nodded. “You’re… the only person I’ve told the whole story to.”</p><p>“You mean, the rest of the Ace Ops don’t know?”</p><p>“No,” he replied simply. “They know about some of my insecurities, and they know most of my family situation, but none of them know how deeply it all affected me.”</p><p>Qrow was genuinely surprised at the admission, being the first one he laid out his insecurities bare, and to know what experiences he had to shape him into the person that he is now. They may have opposite semblances, but the loneliness was there. It was present in both of them in a level that they could both connect to and mutually understand. They knew what it felt to be isolated because of their semblances, and they both made sure the ones they cared about never felt the same.</p><p>What had struck Qrow the most is that Clover used that as a fuel to work harder, whereas he had simply drowned out his sorrows at the end of a bottle. Where he had only found despair, Clover found motivation, and that in itself was inspiring. It had allowed him to get this far in life, to accomplish so much, and he knew that there was no way that anyone could look at him, see the person that he is and think that he didn’t deserve every good thing in his life.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re all proud of you.”</p><p>Confused, Clover gave him a questioning look. “What?”</p><p>“The Ace Ops,” he clarified. “They recognize everything you’ve done, and that you’ve earned everything you have.” Giving him a light smile, he slipped his hand on his face down to grab the hand at his wrist. “I know I do. You work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. But…” As he gave his hand a light squeeze he asked, “I just wanna know if you were ever working for yourself, or if it was all just to prove to someone that you’re worth more than your semblance?”</p><p>“I…” Clover started hesitantly, averting his gaze from the man before him. “I mean it might have started out like that…”</p><p>Giving another squeeze to grab his attention, Qrow’s eyes bore into Clover’s, hoping to get his message across. “Clover, you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone. You never had to. You’re worth more than everything you’ve ever done, and you’re worth more than how hard you work. If someone can’t appreciate who you are past your semblance and your accomplishments, then they were shallow to begin with, and they ain’t worth your time.”</p><p>Clover blinked, wide-eyed. “I…”</p><p>Qrow breathed a chuckle at his catatonic reaction. The operative knew how to recognize someone else’s good traits, but couldn’t recognize his own. “You know, someone told me something similar not long ago.”</p><p>Realizing who he was referring to, a smile spread across his face and he gave a huff of a laugh. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”</p><p>They held each other’s hands as an easy silence passed between them. A moment that was lighthearted after the heavy subject that was just laid out before them. Qrow wanted to make sure Clover knew that he was an amazing person, and that he wished he had a childhood that wasn’t as lonely. He didn’t deserve it.</p><p>How could someone with good luck as their semblance end up in an unlucky situation?</p><p>A quiet ding sounded, drawing them away from the intimate moment they shared. They both looked towards the direction of the source of the sound: Clover’s scroll on the table.</p><p>They released their hands, Qrow finding that they suddenly felt cold without Clover’s as he picked up the device. As he tapped on the screen, he explained, “Sorry about that,” before placing it back on the table. “I’ve been trying to fix up my sleep schedule recently, and that was my alarm telling me to get ready.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Ten minutes until eleven.”</p><p>Had it already been that late? Did he really spend almost eight hours with Clover? It didn’t seem like it.</p><p>“Oh,” he replied simply. He stood up from the sofa. As much as he didn’t want to leave, he also didn’t want to ruin Clover’s sleep schedule when he was trying to fix it. “I should… probably get back to my room. Wouldn’t wanna overstay my welcome…”</p><p>Just as he reluctantly turned back to start heading towards the exit, Clover grabbed his hand. Surprised at the contact, he looked back and noticed the shy, but begging expression on his face.</p><p>“Please stay.”</p><p>He was… shocked by the request. Clover wanted him to stay. Whether he meant to stay by his side or stay for the night, Qrow realized his answer would have been the same regardless.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>Clover was half expecting Qrow to reject his request and just leave. But instead he was here, entering his room after he washed up and changed because he had asked him to. While he was getting ready for bed, he had taken off his hoodie and his shirt underneath, and changed into blue plaid pajama bottoms and slipped himself under the covers. Since he wasn’t prepared to be sleeping over, he had offered him a plain white t-shirt and orange pajamas that were probably a size too big for him.</p><p>As Qrow made his way to the bed, Clover couldn’t help but notice the subtle stiffness in his movements. Once he reached the side, he looked up to meet his teal eyes and Clover saw his hesitation. In attempt to ease his worries, he pulled the covers on the other side down and motioned for him to join. Qrow’s eyes flickered between the empty spot on the bed and him before Clover noticed his Adam’s apple bob and slipped under the sheets.</p><p>As they laid down in a heavy silence side by side, a panic had begun to grow within Clover, now realizing that the man he was in love with is <em>in his bed</em>. In hindsight, this was perhaps a terrible idea in the sense that it would be substantially harder for the both of them to sleep, especially with how much difficulty the two found sleeping to begin with.</p><p>Their attraction to each other was blatantly there. He had felt it whenever Qrow was receptive to his slow advances, but what he wasn’t sure of was if Qrow was willing to deepen their relationship, and whether or not it would be moving too fast. Clover just didn’t want to scare away the beautiful man beside him, when he was just within reach. The man he was ready to trust wholeheartedly, so much so that he revealed to him the parts about him that he kept dark to everyone else. He knew the older huntsman experienced similar, he’d shared about them before, and he already knew how to respond to comfort him as he relived his past. He knew what to say to make sure Clover knew that he saw him. That he just saw him as Clover, and not just someone to leech off good luck.</p><p>A rustle beside him caught his attention and as he rolled to his side to check on the huntsman, and was met with Qrow’s face, inches away from his own, curiosity dancing on his face. In the strips of moonlight filtering through his window, Qrow’s pale skin shone brightly amidst the darkness of his room, and his crimson irises glowing vividly. Staring at his eyes, Clover became captivated immediately by the beautiful, fiery hue, a stark contrast to his surroundings. They locked gazes, both searching each other’s eyes, navigating through the maze of emotions and unsaid questions caught between them.</p><p>Clover realized he was inching closer as he got lost into his eyes, and Qrow was doing the same until the tips of their noses touched. Their breaths mingled together, sending shivers down Clover’s body. The physical shift between them caused the strip of moonlight to highlight Qrow’s pink and inviting lips, and Clover’s gaze rested fixated on them.</p><p>His lips were slightly parted, beckoning for him to close that distance. He could just lean down just a little further… just a little more…</p><p>And their lips met, sending tingles where they touched. Clover wasn’t sure who closed the distance, but they both started to move their lips against each other, slow, featherlight, and hesitant. Cautiously, they experimented with each kiss, giving the other ample time to respond in like while Clover could barely believe any of this was happening.</p><p>With every kiss, they became more confident, and Qrow’s hands slid up Clover’s bare torso up to his neck, leaving a trail of warmth and gently pulling at him to bring themselves closer together. Clover, needing the contact just as much, placed a hand on his waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other and Qrow cradled the back of his head, the threads of hair brushing against his fingers.</p><p>Their kisses became ardent, feverish, trying to convey how much both of them had waited for this, how much they wanted this. It felt surreal, and Clover wanted nothing more than for this moment to draw on forever.</p><p>Or at least that’s what he had thought until thoughts surrounding soulmates clouded him.</p><p>He remembered the way team RWBY had been excited for him at the revelation of his soulmate, that he was worthy of what it was that the bird had symbolized. He still wasn’t sure what his soulmate meant to him, but there was a reason, and he felt the twinge of guilt sit at the put of his stomach.</p><p>His heart ached. He so desperately wanted to be with Qrow, to stay by his side, to make him happy. So why is it that now that he finally, <em>finally</em>, had him in his arms, he felt nothing but shame, all for a soulmate he’s only seen twice?</p><p>He wanted to make Qrow so, so happy. But if there was a reason his soulmate was a bird, and if he was meant to stay loyal to the bird, then why was he allowed to feel this strongly towards the most beautiful man he’s had the best luck of meeting?</p><p>Qrow slowly pulled away, seeming to sense a disturbance in his partner’s state of mind and searched his eyes. Those bewitching eyes that were filled with pain and concern. “Clover?” he whispered.</p><p>The unsettling feeling in his stomach grew. He didn’t want to worry him. He wanted to love him. He wanted to continue kissing him. But the shame he felt wouldn’t go away, as if making the one he loved happy wasn’t good enough to rid him of all remorse.</p><p>The night had been filled with too many emotions. From reliving his past, to being filled to the brim with joy and excitement, to a dreadful guilt, Clover didn’t know if he could take any more for the night.</p><p>Slipping his hand away from his waist, he softly replied, “I think we should sleep for the night.”</p><p>Clover could see the turbulent emotions in Qrow’s eyes. Worry. Guilt. Pain. Betrayal. He could pinpoint them all. And it pained him so much to know that he put them there. But he knew he was in no state of mind to be talking to him about his problem. Not now. Not tonight.</p><p>A tense silence fell among them as Clover waited for Qrow to say anything, do anything instead of boring into his eyes, looking for answers. Guilted from the immense shame he felt, he looked away. After what seemed to be a minute, Qrow finally spoke.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hurt.</p><p>He was hurt, and his voice showed that clearly. As much as Clover wanted to explain himself, he wasn’t sure if Qrow was willing to listen. And he knew right now, he couldn’t. Too many emotions were swirling around, and he wasn’t sure how to articulate any of them.</p><p>Qrow turned to lay on his other side, and all Clover could do was stare at his back, hoping that everything would be okay between them. Hoping that he hadn’t lost his chance with Qrow.</p><p>Hoping that the guilt would just go away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyways i love suffering &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst? angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh i'm sorry for this chapter it's poorly written x_x' i'm mega tired<br/>also sorry animal crossing took over my life whoops ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun washed the room in golden hues as it peeked over the horizon, signalling the morning.</p><p>Clover had barely slept. Thoughts of guilt swarmed his head all night, consuming his brain and keeping him awake. He had tried to sort through his rampaging thoughts to figure out how explain his emotional state from the night, but it had drew him into a cycle of wanting to be with him, and wanting to fulfill what he was meant to with his soulmate, and he couldn’t escape. While he ruminated, he was still hyperaware of the sleeping figure beside him, hearing every rustle of the sheets, feeling every tiny shift, and with how he moved around, he wondered if Qrow was awake all night like him. If he was able to sleep, then perhaps what happened last night didn’t bother him as much as he thought it did, which was both comforting and upsetting. Comforting because he hadn’t hurt him, but upsetting because that might mean his feelings aren’t reciprocated. Of course, there was always the possibility that he was just sleepy and had a better sleeping schedule than he did.</p><p>In any case, he was still worried on how to talk to the man with his mind still scrambled with two opposing notions pulling at him in an incessant tug-of-war. Why was it so hard to let himself love someone?</p><p>A shift in the bed drew his attention away from his thoughts and to his side where Qrow turned on his side to face him, eyes still closed. His bangs fell to one side, brushing against the pillow, and his lips slightly parted. In the golden rays as he rested, unguarded, he looked ethereal, and Clover’s heart ached wishing he could see more of the man in peaceful bliss.</p><p>But he might have just lost that chance.</p><p>A scrunch in his nose and a low rumble in his throat told Clover that Qrow was awake. Red irises fluttered opened lazily, landing on the bare torso in front of him, unfocused, before they slowly trailed up, pausing briefly at his lips, and meeting teal. A soft gasp escaped from Qrow’s lips as his gaze flitted between his eyes in awe.</p><p>They stared at each other with bated trepidation, both hesitant to break their trance. They held each other’s gazes until Clover audibly swallowed and greeted him with, “Good morning.”</p><p>Qrow was stunned silent for a few seconds before he seemed regain his ability to speak. “Mornin’.”</p><p>“Did you sleep well?”</p><p>He blinked, then averted his gaze away. “Uh, yeah I guess I did.”</p><p>“Good to hear.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They lay there awkwardly, facing each other but not meeting their eyes. Clover’s head scrambled to find the proper way to approach the situation at hand, after having kissed him and pushing him away. Should he bring it up right now? Was Qrow ready to hear it? Was <em>he</em> ready to talk about it? Did he even know how to start?</p><p>“What time is it?” he grumbled.</p><p>Okay, that’s a normal conversation. He looked back towards the window to peek through the slivers of the blinds and saw the rich amber illuminating the room. “I would say it’s about seven,” he replied, turning back to face him.</p><p>Qrow wore a visible scowl and groaned. “It’s too early,” he muttered while pulling the sheets up higher, obscuring his face.</p><p>On instinct, Clover nodded although the older huntsman couldn’t see him. “Just go back to sleep.” He recalled those times where Qrow would come for meeting assignments, visibly drowsy, and he remembered him telling him about his occasional nightmares when they bumped into each other in the garden at late hours. Although, this night, he didn’t seem to have any night terrors, considering he was awake all night and would have noticed if his bed partner was struggling to sleep.</p><p>Regardless, Qrow was never one for mornings, which meant that if they were to talk, it would have to be at least in the afternoon. Unfortunately for him, he had a day long mission with the Ace Ops, which meant if they were going to be talking at all about what happened last night, it needed to be later, or even the next day. At least that gave him the time to sort through his thoughts… if the mission allowed him any time at all for idle brooding.</p><p>More than anything, he just wanted to have the inevitable conversation and resolve the palpable tension between them and to make sure Qrow was okay and that Qrow understood him. But how was he supposed to understand him if he <em>himself</em> didn’t understand his own thoughts and desires?</p><p>The guilt began to swell within him and he decided he needed to keep himself busy, just so the guilt won’t be overbearing to his current fragile mental state. He got up from the bed as he mumbled, “I’ll be making breakfast,” unsure if Qrow heard him at all, but did anyway just in case he was wondering where he was going.</p><p>He quietly opened the door and walked into the main room, leaving the door ajar and walked to the kitchen area. Rummaging through his fridge and pantry, he decided upon eggs, sausage, and toast for the two of them. If he made anything else, he was afraid he would burn the food from his jumbled thoughts.</p><p>As he fried the sausages, his mind roamed to the man currently in his bedroom and their current situation, a constant cycle of being at war with what he wanted, and what he felt he needed to do. Fortunately, being somewhat preoccupied with cooking helped to quell any guilt that arose from his wandering brain to a degree, but it wasn’t enough to completely cease it.</p><p>Clover put the slices of bread into the toaster before he went to start frying the eggs. As he cracked one open over the large pan, he quickly recalled that Qrow preferred his eggs to be over medium and lowered the heat accordingly. He himself wasn’t particular about how his eggs are cooked, so he cracked another egg on the same pan for himself, careful as to not let them touch.</p><p>Qrow came trudging out of the room, clad in his own clothes, rubbing his eyes just as the toaster popped the slices of bread, and he jumped slightly. When he put his hand down, he immediately eyed the two plates of sausages and glared at the toaster. “Making eggs?” he asked as he sat down at the table.</p><p>Looking at him, Clover could feel the familiar feeling forming at the pit of his stomach. He turned back to focus on the eggs in hopes that he could thwart the feeling from returning at full force. “Yeah, just about finished.”</p><p>Qrow hummed in acknowledgement and leaned forward on the table, propped up by his forearms and idly fiddled with his rings. Examining the yolks of the eggs, Clover concluded that they were ready and cooked the way Qrow enjoyed them and turned off the stove top and walked over to the plates to slide the eggs onto them. He then brought them over to the toaster to get the bread, grabbed some utensils, and then walked over to the table and set them down.</p><p>He sat himself across from Qrow, who waited for him to be seated before digging in. They ate in silence, relaxed, however still aware of the looming obstacle that would have to be brought up eventually, adding a hint of tension in the atmosphere. Despite having already decided that now was not the time for him to bring it up, Clover couldn’t help but think that maybe now is better than later. Predictably, those conflicting thoughts resulted in Clover staying quiet the entire time.</p><p>Before Qrow took the last bite of his toast, his scroll pinged a few times in quick succession. He shoved the last bit of his bread into his mouth before fishing out his scroll from his pocket. As he read over the messages while chewing, his eyes widened and he hastily tapped out a response.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Qrow answered as he pocketed his scroll and stood up. “But I kinda forgot the girls like to barge into my room on Sundays.” Clover remembered him mentioning that they have access to his room. “They’re wondering where I am, so I should probably get going.” He swiftly moved past the table and started heading for the door as Clover stood up from his seat in a panic. If he wanted to talk about last night, now was the chance, but the words Clover wanted to say died in his mouth.</p><p>Qrow opened the door and turned his head to the side to give a side glance at the Ace Op. “Thanks for the breakfast.”</p><p>“We’ll talk later?” he blurted out.</p><p>This time, Qrow fully turned to look at him, red meeting teal. Although his face was void of any emotion, his eyes held what he was feeling, and he could see one prominent emotion swirling around in his irises: apprehension. He was afraid of what he was going to say when he brings it up, and when they have enough time to talk. Clover couldn’t blame him. He was afraid of his response just as much, but he didn’t want to avoid the problem. He wanted to make sure they talked to each other. Make sure that they understood each other. He just needed more time to figure out his scrambled thoughts.</p><p>When it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything, he begged, “Please?”</p><p>The huntsman’s face contorted to display his distress, but also his frustration before he turned back to face the door.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And he was gone.</p><p>Clover stood there, staring at the open door as he tried to draw himself back into the present. If he had stayed, maybe there was a chance they could’ve talked. But he left. No big deal. There was always later. Or at least that’s what he was currently trying to convince himself.</p><p>Sighing to himself, he turned back to the table and picked up the empty plates. When he put them into the sink, he heard heavy footsteps thudding through the hallways and a cheerful, “Good morning!”</p><p>“Morning, Elm.”</p><p>An excited grin was plastered onto her face as she leaned against his doorframe. “I saw Qrow down the hallway and I couldn’t help but wonder…” her grin morphed to a sly one. “What could he possibly be doing this early down here? Perhaps, something to do with you?”</p><p>“Um,” he looked down at the dirty dishes. “Yeah he stayed the night.”</p><p>She gave a hearty laugh. “I knew it! There was definitely something between you two!”</p><p><em>There </em>was, he thought.</p><p>Elm must have read the expression Clover wore because her jubilant state simmered to one of concern. “Is everything okay between you two? Did you confess to him? Did he reject you?”</p><p>“No,” he hastily answered. “Well, I’m not sure what’s going on between us at the moment. It’s a little complicated.”</p><p>As he kept his head down, staring at the dirty dishes, he heard her slowly approach and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Is this something you want to talk about?”</p><p>Clover turned to meet her soft brown eyes that were filled with worry. The concern she held for him was touching, and it reminded him that he was not alone. He could trust Elm to be there for him.</p><p>But this was something he needed to figure out on his own.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when I’m ready, but I need to work it out first,” he offered with a small smile.</p><p>Although the worry was still evident in her eyes, she returned his smile with one of her own. “Alright. I’ll be here.” She took her hand off his shoulder, and he could see her visibly perk up. “Anyway, I came by to pick you up so we could go to our mission.”</p><p>Right. He had almost forgotten about the mission, exclusively for the Ace Ops. He hadn’t been teamed up with just the Ace Ops for a while and he was excited, but the events of last night had clouded his memory and it had slipped from his mind.</p><p>“I know you’re the one who normally picks us up for missions, but I happened to wake up early, and you were five minutes late,” she explained while she tapped at her wrist to her non-existent watch.</p><p>He looked towards the clock mounted on the wall and his eyes widened when he noticed it was seven fifty-two. He was supposed to gather them up by seven forty-five.</p><p>Realizing how late he was, he rushed back into his room to throw on his uniform, and rushed out to meet Elm, forgoing styling his hair. It wasn’t that important right now.</p><p>Amused by the rare sight of her captain being frazzled and unorganized, she chuckled. “Well, shall we?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>The walk from his room from Clover’s wasn’t far, so his nieces wouldn’t worry too much if he decided to take his time. Nonetheless, he briskly strode over to his door, trying not to think too hard about the night before. He didn’t want to think about how Clover regretted kissing him, and how he wanted to talk about his regret. It pained him to think about it, so he pushed those aside before he reached his door. Having his nieces worry about him in the morning was not something he wanted this early in the morning.</p><p>When he opened the door to his room and read the expressions on their faces, he figured it might have been too late for that.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow!” they shouted in relief simultaneously.</p><p>“What are you doing up so early?” he asked as he shut the door and went over to his bed where they were currently sitting.</p><p>“What do you mean? We’re always up this early,” Yang declared.</p><p>“No,” Ruby disagreed, looking over at her sister with crossed arms, “<em>I</em> was up early. I had to drag you out of bed to come here.”</p><p>“Okay,” she yielded, putting her hands up in surrender, “<em>she</em> woke up early. But,” violet irises bore into crimson. “What were you doing out of your room so early?”</p><p>The way she asked that question, and from the look of visible concern on her face, Qrow knew the implications that hung around that question.</p><p>They were worried he relapsed.</p><p>“We’ll trust you with whatever answer you give us. Just please tell us the truth,” Ruby begged, her silver eyes filled with just as much worry.</p><p>“I wasn’t drinking,” he claimed, hoping that the statement alone would ease their worries. If he told them he wasn’t returning to his old habits, maybe they wouldn’t pressure him too much about his <em>actual</em> whereabouts. He knew he wasn’t ready to face the bitter truth of the night before.</p><p>A wave of relief passed on both of their faces as they both sagged, releasing tension in their bodies. “That’s good to hear.”</p><p>Qrow motioned for them to scoot over on the bed to make room for him and they obliged, letting him sit.</p><p>Leaning forward to get a better view of her uncle past her sister, Ruby raised an eyebrow in question. “But then, where were you?”</p><p>That question was expected, and he merely shrugged in response, hoping to feign nonchalance despite the nervous itch that was rising. “Nowhere in particular.”</p><p>From his peripherals, he could see both Ruby and Yang leaning forward to get a better look at his face, no doubt not accepting his weak excuse. “What do you mean ‘nowhere’?”</p><p>“Wait,” Ruby exclaimed, perking up. “Didn’t you say you were hanging out with Clover yesterday?”</p><p>Qrow, still not meeting their eyes, looked down at his hands and began fiddling with his rings. He was hoping that they would have forgotten that detail, but for whatever reason, they were somewhat invested in his romantic pursuits. If the conversation led to Clover, he wasn’t sure how to avoid talking about recent events without lying. And he didn’t want to lie to them.</p><p>“Oh," Yang said simply. “I see now.”</p><p>“N-nothing like that happened,” he stuttered. <em>It stopped before it even started.</em></p><p>“Wait,” Ruby whispered to her sister. “What do you see?”</p><p>Yang turned to her and shook her head slightly. “One day,” she whispered back before turning back to Qrow. “But you were over at Clover’s, right?”</p><p>The huntsman groaned. This is exactly what he didn’t want to talk about. Thinking about the Ace Op would lead to him to being reminded of how presumptuous he was, thinking that Clover would have actually wanted to be with him. How foolish of him.</p><p>“Can we not talk about this?”</p><p>A look of concern passed over both their faces. “Did something happen between you two?” Ruby asked, hesitantly.</p><p><em>Yes and no,</em> he thought to himself. It was too much to explain. Too many fresh memories of feeling like he and Clover were so close, until he made it quite clear he didn’t want him. It hurt, how much he let himself get close to him, only for Clover to have doubts about him <em>while</em> kissing him. If that wasn’t a message that they weren’t meant to be together, then he didn’t know what was.</p><p>“Did you tell him you’re his soulmate?”</p><p>Wait a second. They know about Clover being his soulmate?</p><p>“How did you…”</p><p>Ruby chuckled guiltily and scratched her cheek. “Right, well. Funny story. We kinda overheard him talking about his soulmate and he said it was a bird,” she admitted with a shrug.</p><p>“Which meant it was either you or Raven,” she added, “but there was something about him that just screamed ‘I’m into dudes’.” Both Qrow and Ruby gave the blonde matching outlandish looks to which she just shrugged. “Must be the gaydar,” she deduced. Her face became serious, the light smile gone as she looked to her uncle. “Besides, I see the way you two look at each other, and I’d say he’s just as smitten as you are.”</p><p>The way she spoke with conviction was almost enough to make him think maybe he did have a chance. That maybe he did want to be with him as much as he wanted to give him a chance, until his invasive thoughts returned.</p><p>He opened his mouth in attempts to deny his attraction to Clover out of reflex, then soon realized that from how often they were with each other, to how intimate they’ve been with each other, there was no way he could ever deny it. Not even to himself.</p><p>He sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. “It doesn’t mean anything, especially if he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</p><p>His nieces shared a look of confusion before turning back to him. “What?”</p><p>Shaking his head, he curled himself inward, making him smaller. “I’d rather not talk about it.”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow…”</p><p>They were concerned, and he knew he wasn’t helping his situation. But there wasn’t much information he was willing to part with just yet.</p><p>“It’s just,” he started. “He made it quite clear he doesn’t want to be with me.” He clenched his fists in his lap and shut his eyes tightly as bitter memories of past partners began to swarm his brain. All telling him that they didn’t want to be with him anymore. They had all made excuses but he knew the real reason. It was his semblance almost every single time. “Just like everyone else I’ve met.”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow, that <em>can’t</em> be true,” Yang insisted.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so willing to be by your side, and to make you happy like he has.”</p><p>Looking up from his lap to face his nieces, he saw the sheer amount of confidence exuding from their eyes alone. They truly believed that he wanted to be with him. Then why did Clover look so remorseful when they kissed? Was he not just one of his potential partners that found out too late that he didn’t want to be with him?</p><p>A gentle hand reached over and placed it on top of his. “Ruby and I both think he’s great for you, and not just because he’s your soulmate.”</p><p>He looked away from violet eyes, scowling. With the memories of the night flooding his mind, there was something looming at the back of his mind. One of the main reasons why he was so doubtful about any advances to their relationship in the first place. Sure, Clover may have had a great affect on him, making him laugh without a care, looking after him, encouraging him to be the best he can. But…</p><p>“Who ever said I was good for him?”</p><p>A brief moment of expectant silence passed between them. In that moment, Qrow held his breath. He wasn’t expecting any of them to answer. Was there even a <em>need</em> for an answer? He was already painfully aware he’s done almost nothing for Clover in return.</p><p>“Well,” Ruby spoke up, fidgeting with her fingers, keeping his gaze, “when we were talking to the Ace Ops, they mentioned how Clover also seemed happier, and more open recently. They felt they could get closer to him, and they all think you had a big part in it,” she finished with a soft smile.</p><p>He was happier? More open? Did he actually have <em>that</em> affect on him? The Ace Ops would have known if there was something different with him, having known him for a much longer time than he has. But was it really that possible that he could make Clover <em>happy?</em> He knew Clover found him attractive. It was hard not to with all the flirting. But to actually have that sort of effect on him?</p><p>“He really likes you, Uncle Qrow.”</p><p>They were both trying to convince him that Clover’s attraction to him was far deeper than surface level. They both held so much faith in their belief, and he could tell from the sincerity of both their expressions and the way they spoke. They wanted him to be with Clover.</p><p>They wanted him to be happy.</p><p>And maybe, if they really believed in Clover’s feelings, maybe he could too.</p><p>“You could talk to him about it if you’re still feeling doubtful,” Ruby suggested.</p><p>Immediately Yang perked up. “Yeah! You could ask him out!”</p><p>“Or tell him you’re his soulmate!”</p><p>Qrow cringed at those suggestions. Laying out his feelings bare to the operative might not be the best idea when both of them were still having doubts. Qrow with his doubts about Clover’s feelings, and Clover’s doubts on advancing their relationship.</p><p>And telling him he was his soulmate is absolutely out of the question. Or at least, not with them like this.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow,” Yang spoke, all mirth from her tone gone. “For years, you’ve been denying yourself happiness because you felt you don’t deserve it. But we both know you deserve to let yourself be happy.”</p><p>“And we know he’ll make you happy,” Ruby finished, a small, encouraging smile direct at her uncle.</p><p>Violet and silver peered into crimson as it flickered between the two. Did Clover make him happy? Absolutely. This is the closest he’s gotten with any potential partner, and now he’s far in too deep. And although he hated to admit it, he enjoyed drowning in it.</p><p>Was he worth the effort? Also affirmative. Even if they never advanced romantically, if he could at least keep him close as a friend, a battle partner, he would be satisfied. The chemistry they had both on and off the field was immense, and unlike anything he’s felt before. They just worked well together.</p><p>So was it worth for him to try talking to him? Yes. He knows Clover wanted to at least.</p><p>But was it going to hurt?</p><p>Very, very likely.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>Qrow laid down on his bed, ruminating as the light reflecting off the broken moon seeped through his open window, highlighting strips of his wall. His talk with his nieces had left him in a constant state of conflict.</p><p>On one hand, he wanted to know why Clover looked so filled with regret when he stopped kissing him, for him to lay upon him all the doubts that ran through his head. He wanted to know. But on the other hand, he was afraid. He was afraid of getting rejected by the one person he let himself and admire so deeply. The one person he let his walls fall down for him to see him in all his insecurities and his troubled past. The one person that the universe said ‘this is the one’ for him. It would hurt so much if it turned out he wanted nothing to do with him any longer.</p><p>As the night wore on, his resolve to hear what Clover had to say and risk the possibility of rejection began to outweigh his desire to run. Nonetheless, he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to bear the humiliation that came with the possible rejection.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could hear what he had to say, without the risk of exposing himself. He had that ability, why not use it?</p><p>If he could somehow draw out anything useful from his in his bird form, it would help him figure out his next steps to either advance or to heal. At the very least, he knew that if he shared any information, it would be genuine, no one to judge him for it.</p><p>It was time his soulmate paid him a visit anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>plant man reconvene with birb at later juncture</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry? again? i guess?????? i feel i'm just gonna start off every chapter by apologizing aksjfahlksdfhj<br/>sorry if i say sorry a lot. it's the canadian in me xd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover had just come back from a taxing mission with the Ace Ops that had lasted the entire day. It was their first mission together in a long time where it was just them. The five of them. Most of the time they were accompanied by team RWBY, JNR, and Qrow, and more often than not, he would simply be paired up with Qrow for missions. He hated to admit it, but it felt lonely without him being there.</p>
<p>It also still pained him to think about him.</p>
<p>Qrow wasn’t there to make snarky remarks, or to make inside jokes, or to be immediately at his back when trouble was around. Clover missed how breathtaking he was as he laughed inhibited while the sunlight bounced off his face, giving an extra radiance to him, or how his crimson eyes would light up with a dangerous ferocity during battle, or the way his lips would quirk up smugly before he teased him, or before executing a finishing move on a Grimm. And with this newfound barrier between them, he wondered if he would ever be able to see him and appreciate him for how he is like that ever again.</p>
<p>He hoped he would.</p>
<p>Their mission had left him no time to think about how to approach him, or how to explain everything to him. What he did manage to figure out was that he wanted to tell him how he felt, but after that he was stuck, and with the knot forming in his stomach from guilt every time he dared to think about it… he had to push those thoughts away to maintain focus. All in all, he had managed to take one step forward, and that was it.</p>
<p>He turned on the lights to his room, filling his room with a dim and warm glow. Eyeing the stack of papers and feeling the heavy tug of his eyelids, he thought really needed a warm drink to relax after a long day. The mission had taken longer than he anticipated, and he didn’t get to start on any of work he meant to. Checking the time, he noticed it was almost midnight and decided against a caffeinated drink. With so much on his mind, he didn’t think he could sleep easily once he hit the bed to need the caffeine anyway.</p>
<p>As he trudged his way to the kitchen and filled his kettle with water, he heard a tap at his window, startling him in his state of inattention. Deciding if he should go check the source of the sound or boiling the water that he was currently holding, he opted to ignore it in favour of making his tea. It was probably a branch getting carried away by the wind.</p>
<p>After placing the kettle on the burner, he rummaged through the cabinets to retrieve a mug, an infuser, and hibiscus tea leaves. Once he filled the infuser with the leaves and placing it in the mug, he leaned back against the counter, closing his eyes, with his thoughts roaming to the red-eyed huntsman until he heard the whistle.</p>
<p>Just as he heard the growing screech of the kettle, he heard another tap at his window. His eyes snapped open at both sounds. From his angle, he could try to look through the window on the other side, but the darkness that fell upon the sky made it difficult to see past the glass. In resignation, he pushed himself off the counter and dealt with the kettle, pouring the water into his mug.</p>
<p>Walking towards his desk with the mug in hand, he peered past the window now that he was closer, and noticed something darkly coloured near the glass. Cautiously, he approached the window, now holding the mug with two hands and noticed two small points of red glowing in the darkness and a shadowy figure he couldn’t quite decipher. As he closed the distance, he slowly came to recognize what he was staring at and his heart thudded.</p>
<p>Careful as to not spill his tea, he hastily reached for the door of the balcony and pushed through it just in time to see the bird’s wings start flapping. A panic rose within him as he thought that the bird was going to fly off again like it did seven years ago, but was relieved when the bird had instead perched itself on the railing of the balcony.</p>
<p>He stood immobilized as he took in the features of the bird in front of him, making sure it actually was his soulmate, unlike the other black bird with red eyes he had seen on his patrol mission with Qrow. Sure enough, it was. The bird that he hasn’t seen in years, and very well thought he would never see again. But here they were, on his balcony, eyeing him warily through those glowing red eyes. He could barely believe it.</p>
<p>As he stood there, stunned speechless and mug nearly slipping out of his hand, he immediately thought a while back when Qrow had asked him, <em>What are you gonna do if you do see that bird again?</em></p>
<p>He never thought of a response. He didn’t think he had to. And definitely not any time soon.</p>
<p>But they were right here, and he was far from ready. Especially with the bird being the only obstacle between him and Qrow, he wasn’t sure what to do. A part of him wanted to flee, but he knew he may never get a chance to see his soulmate again, and he would be a fool if he wasn’t going to seize this opportunity.</p>
<p>Slowly, he took a step forward towards the crow, heart continuing to thud in his chest, observing their movements to gauge if his hesitant approach was unwarranted. When the bird showed no signs of flighty behavior, he began to take his next steps with more ease.</p>
<p>He reached the railing, their eyes never moving from each other during his approach and he stood there, unsure of what to say, or what to do. As he scrambled his mind for any helpful ideas, he took a long sip of his warm beverage to stall time, straying his gaze from the crow to look out at the dark expanse before him. Should he say anything? They’re a bird after all, but if they were his soulmate, they would probably understand him if he spoke. Team RWBY did mention that there was a reason this bird was his soulmate.</p>
<p>As he continued to sip nervously, he took a quick glance at the bird who was no longer looking back up at the operative, but rather at the city of Atlas far in the distance. With his soulmate being a non-human, Clover found it difficult to decipher the expressions they wore, or the small nuances in their behaviors that gave way to their thoughts, but if he were to guess, the crow seemed pensive. What were they thinking about? Were they regretting visiting? Was the silence unbearable for the bird? Were they waiting for him to say something?</p>
<p>Exhaling deeply to calm his nerves, he decided to break the silence.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see you again.”</p>
<p>The crow snapped their head to face him, as if startled that he started speaking.</p>
<p>Keeping his eyes on the bird, he placed the mug on the nearby table, leaned over the railing and propped himself up with his forearms. The bird eyed him curiously, but their body seemed to bear a lot of stiffness to it. He hoped he wasn’t scaring it away.</p>
<p>What did he want to say to his soulmate? Where was he to start?</p>
<p>“I have… a lot of questions for you, but,” he chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t see any way you could ever communicate answers to me.”</p>
<p>Taking a quick glance to his companion, he noticed the bird curling into itself, as if it didn’t want to be seen. Perhaps they were just as confused by the whole situation. Did the corvid know why they were soulbound to him? Or were they just as unaware as he was?</p>
<p>“What are you to me?” he whispered woefully. “Why am I your soulmate?”</p>
<p>There was a reason, but when and how will he ever find that out. He only wished he could have known earlier, before he probably ruined his chances with Qrow, whose soulmate was just as in the dark as he was. Was Qrow ever going to tell them? Was Qrow’s soulbond reciprocated to begin with?</p>
<p>“Am I yours?” As soon as he said that, he wondered if animals even had soulmates to begin with. If they did, then… did that mean he was meant to be a lifelong companion to this bird?</p>
<p>No. There was a reason they were soulmates. A reason that wasn’t as outlandish as he had initially thought. Team RWBY even assured him, it was completely normal. It couldn’t be something akin to… being… <em>involved</em> with the bird in a capacity he knew he couldn’t allow.</p>
<p>Instead, those feelings were directed towards Qrow. Feelings that he felt weren’t allowed for him to have, and he hated the guilt that latched on with it. He just wanted to love freely, and let himself be happy and comfortable with Qrow. He felt like home. But a home that was out of his reach, and one he wasn’t welcome in.</p>
<p>If he verbalized it, would it help him navigate through his thoughts a little clearer? He had to admit his feelings and thoughts to himself. If he continued to deny them, he’d continue in this cycle. Verbalizing would make it concrete, and he could finally . He may have an audience of one, but being a bird, what was his soulmate going to do with the information? Turn into a human and tell others about his troubles? Absolutely absurd.</p>
<p>Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he calmed his nerves and looked up into the dark abyss with flecks of white littering the canvas, imagining the sky engulfing him into the darkness, letting a soothing feeling overtake him. “You know, I feel a little guilty,” he spoke with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>From his peripherals, he noticed the dark figure shift ever so slightly, as if not expecting their human companion to have spoken up after a long bout of silence.</p>
<p>“I’ve… fallen in love with someone.” He gave the black bird a side glance and a soft smile. “His name happens to match with yours. Or your species, I should say.”</p>
<p>A part of him wanted to enthuse to the bird about the man who had so very easily stumbled into his life and made him feel liberated, at peace, and at home. But as much as he wanted to let it all out, he decided it was best that Qrow heard it first. It would be more powerful and raw if the first time he ever said was to him.</p>
<p>The very thought of the huntsman had a knot forming in his stomach, but the intensity of it was reduced significantly. It seemed the nervousness from the presence of the crow overrode the feelings of guilt that ate at him the entire day.</p>
<p>“I feel with you, being my soulbound, I’m not allowed to love him,” he explained solemnly. A quiet rustling told him the bird was moving and he directed his gaze towards the dark figure. The crow’s head was hunched forward and its talons were shifting back and forth. A tension seemed to find itself between them, somehow. Did the bird feel guilty for not letting him love who he wanted? That them being soulmates hindered him from being with Qrow because his soul was tied to them.</p>
<p>But there was a reason why they were.</p>
<p>Clover looked back out towards the night sky. “I’m not sure what exactly it is that you want from me, or what you’re supposed to mean to me, and I’m sorry if I can’t do anything for you.” He furrowed his brows and hung his head. “But I want to know that it’s okay for me to love him.”</p>
<p>He looked over at the bird, his eyes pleading for their permission that he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to receive. “I want to know that it’s okay for me to make him happy. But I don’t think I can do anything unless I know it’s for you. Especially since I don’t know what it is you need from me.”</p>
<p>As Clover watched his feathery companion stand still, watching him back, he could feel a gnawing panic rise within him. The bird likely didn’t understand him, but he wanted a sign. Anything that <em>at least</em> gave him a clue as to what it was he needed to do for the crow. What if he left without a trace? What then? He’d be lost without any indication on what to do.</p>
<p>A moment of hopeful silence passed between them, before the bird shifted, and flew off, leaving a brush of a breeze behind. At the sight of his soulmate leaving once again, his heart plummeted to his gut. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting if he ever saw the corvid again, but he was hoping at least for an answer, or even a hint to an answer to why they were soulmates. Why was his soul bound to the bird? Why the bird was special? Anything at all.</p>
<p>But instead he was left with only more questions. After seeing his soulmate again after seven years, he gets nothing.</p>
<p>Downtrodden, Clover picked up his forgotten drink, letting the warmth replace the cold chill of disappointment, and was about to take a sip before he heard a plop into liquid, small drops landing on his face. In a panic, he looked up in the sky as he wiped his face just in time to see a dark, feathery figure fly overtop him. His soulmate. Had his soulmate dropped a gift into his tea?</p>
<p>Clover dipped a finger into his warm drink, careful as to not let his extremities burn, as he profusely hoped the bird hadn't just dropped fecal matter. Pushing the thought away, he circled his finger into the liquid, searching, until it hit a hard object. His finger explored the shape in attempts to grab onto it and lift it out of his tea, to which he deciphered to be a ring.</p>
<p>His heart jumped when he pulled it out of his mug and immediately recognized the silver band with a thick, dark stripe around the middle through the thin layer of dark liquid that glazed it. He had seen it multiple times while he stared longingly at a hand that he wanted to grasp into his own. A ring on a hand that he <em>has</em> held on multiple occasions, feeling the cold metal on the tips of his fingers.</p>
<p>It was Qrow’s ring.</p>
<p>But how had the bird managed to get this ring? Could the bird be a close companion of Qrow’s? How was that possible? Was the bird meant to symbolize Qrow in some way? Or was the <em>ring</em> signifying Qrow? Was that the reason the corvid dropped him the ring?</p>
<p>Was this the bird’s approval of his desired romantic partner?</p>
<p>Did his soulmate give his blessing to pursue the man he loved?</p>
<p>It must be, what else could this be?</p>
<p>He rushed inside, placed his mug into the sink and rinsed the ring from any remaining residue before shoving it into his pocket. With a newfound resolve, he mentally prepped himself to look for the red-eyed huntsman, heart pounding as he walked through the door. Pounding even harder as he quickly strode down the hallway to his room.</p>
<p>He was here, standing in front of the door leading to his room, but he realized he hadn’t thought of what to say. Staring blankly at the door in front of him, his mind scrambled to grasp a coherent sentence before throwing all caution to the wind and knocking. As he waited, his heart thudded violently against his ribcage and his breath escaped him. It had been so long since he’s seriously pursued somebody, and felt so strongly about anyone. He didn’t want to mess it up again.</p>
<p>When a minute passed with no answer, anxiety filled him to the brim. He reasoned maybe he was in the washroom, or that he was preoccupied with something else and knocked again. After he’d finally mustered enough courage to knock on his door, he didn’t want to just leave. But after another few minutes with no response, he decided it might be best to leave it for another day. He could use the time until then to plan out what he wanted to say, make sure he said everything he needed to.</p>
<p>With jumbled thoughts milling his brain, Clover strode through the hallways to the garden to untangle them.</p>
<p>.--. --- …-</p>
<p>Qrow flew into his window that he had left open and transformed back into a human.</p>
<p>Everything made sense.</p>
<p>After listening to Clover rant about his thoughts and emotions, Qrow finally understood why he had pulled away last night. He could hear the desperation in his voice when he had asked <em>why</em> on multiple occasions. Why he was soulmates with a bird.</p>
<p>He’d been foolish. With his own intrusive thoughts that consumed him under the guise of protecting him, he hadn’t realized that he was hurting Clover. That he felt broken and confused. All because his soulmate wasn’t a human. And it hurt.</p>
<p>It could have all been avoided if he’d just told him sooner the truth. If he’d just told him they were soulmates. It was clear from how he looked forlorn that he truly wanted Qrow to be happy, that he wanted to be there with him. Even his intrusive thoughts couldn’t take that certainty away from him.</p>
<p>So why didn’t he tell him <em>then?</em></p>
<p>Why had he just left him with his ring?</p>
<p>Why did the panic overtake him to run once again?</p>
<p>Why was he <em>still</em> afraid?</p>
<p>Clover has, on multiple occasions shown that he would be a partner that Qrow wanted, and one that he needed. He had even confirmed it himself when he went to him as a bird. So why?</p>
<p>The frustration in himself consumed him. He should do something. He needed to tell him. Was it too late? Should he wait until tomorrow?</p>
<p>No. He should do it now. If he waited any longer, his resolve might falter. He needed to do it while he still had the determination to do so. He wasn’t about to let him slip away, not when he felt so strongly about him. Despite his attempts at denying it to himself, he loved Clover, and for once, maybe it really was time for something good for him.</p>
<p>He transformed back into a bird and flew the short distance back to the Ace Op’s window where light was emanating through the glass panes, tapping rapidly, hoping he would hear him. Should he transform back? Was it better if he revealed himself after? How was he supposed to explain he was a bird? Why was he taking so long to respond? His lights were on, which must mean he was still in there. He only left a mere few minutes ago. Did he leave?</p>
<p>Or worse, was he ignoring him? Surely Clover must know that it was his soulmate at his window. Who else would it be?</p>
<p>Peering through the window, he searched the main room for any sight of the operative but found the place empty. He checked the doors leading to his bedroom and his bathroom, but there was no light filtering underneath the door. Where could he have gone?</p>
<p>Where does Clover like to go to be alone?</p>
<p>In an instant, Qrow envisioned a colourful array of flowers surrounding the Atlas sigil that led to a fountain. A quiet place filled with lush hues of green and a refreshing warmth of fresh air. Teal petals twisting into itself matching a captivating pair of irises and the quiet rush of water.</p>
<p>Qrow knew exactly where he would be and flew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uh stuff and things happen<br/>it's garden scene pt2??????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm finally updating? insane... absolutely NUTS<br/>anyways aksdhfaklsdhfj didn't reread xd hope y'all enjoy anyway </p><p>and yes acnh still owns my ass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at the set of doors adorned with vines leading to the garden with a muted nervousness, Qrow was reminded of the first time Clover had taken him here. It wasn’t long ago, but with how often he found himself going there, it almost felt like a month. It was the night they first spoke about soulmates to each other after both of them avoiding the subject entirely. They both weren’t keen on discussing it for different reasons.</p><p>But now, he was entering the garden in hopes to change his relationship with Clover for the better.</p><p>As he pushed past the doors, he was instantly greeted by a fresh warmth and a vast array of vibrant colours before him. The atmosphere alone was enough to soothe his nerves whenever he entered, and he understood why Clover frequented here to think, to breathe, to be. It very quickly became one of Qrow’s as well, finding himself walking towards the garden when he couldn’t sleep. There was an allure about the colourful flora and calming ambience that captivated Qrow immediately.</p><p>His eyes instantly found a familiar figure standing in the middle of the Atlas crest, back turned to him and his heart began pounding. Clover was right there, just as Qrow suspected he would be, and all he could do was stand frozen while he admired the tranquility that surrounded him. At the garden, Clover always seemed to be at peace, one of the very few times Qrow didn’t sense any tense focus and muffled energy exuding from the man, and it was those times that it felt he could let go and breathe.</p><p>He’d seen him like this before with the Ace Ops, and sometimes even with team RWBY and team ORNJ, but it was always the most consistent when it was just them. It warmed his soul that Clover could feel comfortable around him to that extent. That just being there, he felt safe enough to relax.</p><p>How had he not realized his feelings were so, so genuine earlier.</p><p>Holding onto the reminder, Qrow used it as determination to step forward, to step closer to the operative down the walkway. To admit to him the information he withheld from him for so long.</p><p>Every step closer strengthened his resolve. He would tell him. He <em>had</em> to tell him. He was finally ready.</p><p>Clover must have heard his footsteps, which Qrow made no effort to conceal, and began to turn his body to look behind him and his brows shot up, eyes wide. Qrow’s resolve faltered for the briefest moment, but he carried on regardless. He was going to tell him now.</p><p>As he approached the still figure, he heard him breathe out, “Qrow.”</p><p>Qrow slowed down his stride while crimson bore straight into teal. A plethora of emotions swirled into his sea of teal, but among them, hope shone the brightest in his eyes.</p><p>Once in front of him, they stood for a brief, expectant moment of silence, staring at each other. Breathing deeply, he began to open his mouth to talk, but Clover turned and gently grabbed his hand, startling Qrow and rendering him speechless. Clover’s eyes never looked away as his thumb rubbed over his fingers, across the pair of rings on his fourth finger.</p><p>“Qrow, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>The way Clover spoke seriously, made a panic begin to flare up within him as he began to doubt himself once again and frantically searched his eyes for any answer, eyes that searched his in return. He could only stand there, staring back at the operative, catatonic.</p><p>“Please, Qrow,” he begged. “You said we would talk later.”</p><p>He vaguely remembered the morning when he hastily left his room and his reluctant commitment of talking through their delicate predicament. Slowly, he began to nod. No more flying off. “It <em>is</em> later…”</p><p>A heavy silence passed between them and Qrow could feel his heart thumping violently as he waited for the Ace Op to Clover’s body visibly relaxed, but there was still lingering tension as he exhaled and put one of his hands in his pocket. In the morning, he was apprehensive to hear what Clover wanted to say. He didn’t want to hear the reason for his rejection, as to why he stopped kissing. He didn’t want to hear the excuses he heard multiple times from past partners. But after hearing what he said at the balcony, he felt that maybe he had a viable chance for once, that Clover wanted to be with him just as much as he did, and he used that reminder to calm his nerves as he prepared himself to listen to Clover.</p><p>He waited in anticipation as he watched Clover nod slowly, as if processing his thoughts. After a few moments of tense silence, the operative spoke.</p><p>“Within the past day, I’ve come to a couple conclusions about some things pertaining to, well, us.” He gestured between them with a subtle tremble in his hand and a clear worry in his eyes. Noticing his hesitancy and the light slip of the authoritative tone, Qrow gave a slight head tilt as a nod of encouragement. He knew the operative tended to use that voice when he was nervous. Clover returned the gesture in acknowledgement, the anxiety diminishing from his eyes, and continued.</p><p>"One," he lifted a finger, "that I feel so strongly for you, that it hurts me to think that we can't be together, or aren't <em>meant</em> to be together, if the universe has any say in it at least.</p><p>"And two," another finger, "that despite us not being soulmates, I would like to be with you nonetheless."</p><p>The tension from Qrow’s body released itself in relief. He knew Clover wanted to be with him, but hearing it being said directly to him, and for him to hear, it held so much more power than when he was simply listening into his thoughts. It felt raw, and it felt real. Knowing that he wanted him to hear it, knowing that he was serious about him the way he was as well, it made him feel… happy.</p><p>“I think it’s been quite obvious, how I felt about you for a very long time now, and,” he chuckled nervously, “I’d honestly be surprised if you hadn’t already pieced it together by now. It started out as a simple attraction, but there was definitely a different pull to you.” As he continued to speak, Qrow noticed the subtle tenderness seeping through his mask. “It felt like I was gravitating towards you every time I saw you, and… I don’t know how to describe it, but you were different. Soon enough, after getting to know you, I began to fall in a way I didn’t even think was capable for me. Hearing about your hardships, seeing what lengths you go through to protect your nieces, your family, it really set flame to something within me, and I truly admire you for who you are and everything you’ve done.</p><p>“It certainly threw me in for a loop when you showed that similar affection you hold to your nieces towards me. I personally don’t believe I was ever deserving of it, but maybe that’s just my past talking.”</p><p>The half smile and the hollowness of Clover’s eyes as he avoided his gaze spoke volumes of the incessant thoughts that were ingrained into his head and immediately, Qrow wanted nothing more than to dispel those doubts the Ace Op had in his head. He was so much more deserving than he believed he was, and he wanted to make sure he knew that, but right now, it was time to let Clover speak. It was time for him to convey everything he felt, and everything he thought about.</p><p>“And then last night,” he continued as he returned his gaze to the older huntsman, a new light finding its way into teal eyes. “When we kissed, I was ecstatic. Beyond ecstatic.” As quickly as it appeared, the light was replaced by a sorrow, a longing. “But I started to think about our soulmates, and I felt guilty, so I pulled away.”</p><p>His sad expression made Qrow want to erase all his pain and the guilt he felt. He wanted to make sure Clover knew he could be happy with his soulmate. That his soulmate was right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>I need to tell him.</em>
</p><p>“Most of the guilt was from me being disloyal to my own soulmate. The bird.” He shook his head, dejectedly. “I don’t know what I’m to do to fulfill our soul bond, and I don’t know if they could ever tell me, but the guilt ate at me the entire day, knowing that I fell for someone that lit up my world, but not being allowed to be with them.”</p><p>Qrow’s determination grew the longer he heard of the operative’s woes, and he felt a knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. If he had told him earlier, Clover wouldn’t be in pain right now. <em>They</em> wouldn’t have been in pain. He should have told him sooner.</p><p>
  <em>It’s me, Clover. I’m right here.</em>
</p><p>“But,” Clover continued, and Qrow could make out a sliver of hope filtering through, “a few minutes ago, they came to me, and left me with…” He paused, a furrow in his eyebrows as he looked downcast before it morphed into withdrawn expression, meeting his eyes again. “I hope you don’t find it too strange, but the bird managed to take your missing ring,” he explained, drawing out each word hesitantly. The older huntsman had almost forgotten he had given his ring to him, despite the emptiness he felt on his finger. “I can’t fathom how on Remnant they managed to get your ring, but they gave me that ring, and I figured that was their way of giving me permission to be with you.”</p><p>A genuine, and soft smile plastered itself onto the operative’s face as his eyes lit up and the guilt that was gnawing at Qrow subsided, but not by much. Regardless of whether or not Qrow managed to send him a message that he was allowed to harbor feelings for him, he had still caused him grief, and he hated that his doubts and insecurities caused it.</p><p>Bright teal eyes faded into a dull green before Clover spoke again. “Before I met you, I wished I had never met my soulmate. For years, I thought there was something… wrong with me, having a bird as a soulmate. It wasn’t until after your nieces found out about my soulmate and had assured me that there was nothing wrong with me, and that there was a reasonable explanation that I began to feel comfort in my soulmate.” Clover’s smile widened as he continued, bright teal piercing into crimson with an intensity that shook Qrow to the core. “Now more than ever, I thank my soulmate for giving me the ability to see you and admire your beauty in full.”</p><p>Qrow was… stunned. Hearing Clover appreciate his soulmate, after only giving him grief just because he could see Qrow in full filled him with a warmth that encompassed his entire being. How he managed to find a silver lining given his situation was astounding, and Qrow could only be in awe.</p><p>A deep exhale from Clover drew his attention back to the operative, eyes pleading, but still hopeful. “I know you still have your soulmate, and I completely understand if you would much rather pursue them than be with me, but if you’ll have me, it would make me so, so happy.”</p><p>A storm of thoughts and emotions rampaged through Qrow’s brain. He wasn’t expecting the Ace Op’s feelings towards him to run as deep as it seemed, especially considering his feelings were just as deep and he could barely imagine them being reciprocated in full. But it was, and the operative didn’t choose to be immensely fond of him because they were soulmates. No. Clover genuinely liked being with Qrow, just as he is. He wanted nothing more than to be with him.</p><p>
  <em>It would make me so, so happy too.</em>
</p><p>But he withheld information from him. Information that could have avoided this situation they currently found themselves in. What would be Clover’s reaction? Would he be angry that he’d been left in the dark for so long after a day of brooding? Or would he be understanding to Qrow’s insecurities and reasoning as to why he never said anything. Then it occurred to him that he never really told him <em>everything.</em> Another big factor in his elusiveness when it came to his soulmate.</p><p>Now was the time to tell him.</p><p>As Clover looked at him expectantly, Qrow realized he was staring directly back at him and felt the heat rush to his face. He was waiting for a response, and this time he was ready to give it.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself to confess the secret he had been hiding from him the entire time that they knew each other. A secret that might possibly change their relationship, for better or for worse. “You need to know something else first,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously and gestured towards him. “I kinda came in here looking for you.”</p><p>Clover furrowed his brows. “What is it?”</p><p>The curious expression did nothing to hide the woe beneath those layers, and it broke Qrow’s heart. The man before him thought he would be the bearer of bad news, that he would be rejected after pouring out all the emotions he felt. And normally, in delicate situations, Qrow would think, think, and think until he realized he hadn’t said a word or done anything to dispel any tension. This time, however, he didn’t want to think. He knew he would retreat back into a cowardice despite knowing that revealing himself to Clover would do nothing except make the both of them happy, so he threw all caution into the wind.</p><p>Qrow didn’t think. He flew.</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>One moment, he was staring at the man he loved. The next, a black bird.</p><p>Not just any black bird. No. It was his <em>soulmate</em>.</p><p>And all he could do was watch the bird – <em>Qrow</em> fly around the garden in awe.</p><p>Qrow flew high, circling within the glass dome, past the foliage, past the succulent patch and whirring past the fountain, the petals of the kalla lilies swaying with him. As he watched him swoop low, grazing the colourful array of flowers, the only coherent thought he mustered was that <em>Qrow</em> was his <em>soulmate</em>.</p><p>He could barely believe it. The man he was in love with was actually his soulmate and suddenly everything made sense.</p><p>For starters, he knew how the bird managed to get Qrow’s ring, being the owner themselves, but he also now understood team RWBY’s encouragement and understanding when he had explained his soulmate situation. They must have known about his ability, otherwise they wouldn’t have comforted him like they did. But most importantly, he understood why his soulmate was a bird. His soulmate wasn’t a bird at all.</p><p>It was Qrow.</p><p>It was the man he loved and sought after and who made his heart warm every time he was near, or during those soft and intimate moments they shared. It was the man who made him feel like he was soaring when they had finally kissed, and it was the man who comforted him and understood his troubles and insecurities. And Clover felt like the luckiest man to have Qrow as a soulmate.</p><p>But all his relief and happiness couldn’t drown out the confusion and hurt he felt from Qrow hiding it from him the entire time. He knew he was insecure because of his semblance, and he fully understood that, but a part of him felt like Qrow didn’t <em>want</em> to be his soulmate, and didn’t <em>want</em> to deepen their relationship with each other.</p><p>Did… Qrow not want to be his soulmate?</p><p>No. After all their small intimate moments, brushing contact, and stolen glances, Clover couldn’t imagine that he would be abhorrent to the notion. With how much Qrow had initiated meeting up, or agreeing to spend time with him, there’s no way. Right?</p><p>Clover watched as Qrow descended before him in a slow spiral, transforming back into a human before he landed, gaze downcast and hands in his pockets. He watched as Qrow slowly lifted his eyes, until they finally met teal with worry and a silent plea evident in his gaze. As confused as he was, Clover couldn’t find it within him to be angry at Qrow. He has his reasons. He just needed to let him speak. But right now, he needed to lighten the atmosphere.</p><p>Fumbling with his thoughts, Clover blurted, “Well I guess you could say your name suits you.”</p><p>Qrow huffed in return, the worry slowly fading from his eyes to be replaced by curious and expectant ones. Question buzzed through Clover’s brain, unsure what he wanted to ask first.</p><p>“I have…” he started, uncertain, “a lot of questions.”</p><p>Crimson eyes tore themselves away from teal guiltily as the older huntsman rubbed the back of his head. “I know,” he replied in a low voice.</p><p>“How are you able to do that?”</p><p>At this question, Qrow seemed to visibly relax as he hunched over slightly. “An old man in a stuffy black coat sent me and Raven on spy missions. To make us less conspicuous, he gave us that ability.” He chuckled. “Pretty neat parlor trick, I must say.”</p><p>Clover raised an eyebrow in question. “And by ‘old man in a stuffy black coat’, you mean…?”</p><p>“Ozpin.”</p><p>“Right,” he shrugged noncommittally. “Should have known. So the first time we met was actually seven years ago then? And you were spying on me for Ozpin?” Not that he had anything to hide, but if information about him was given to an enemy, it might cost him his life. Knowing that it was only Qrow and Ozpin was perhaps a best case scenario.</p><p>Qrow shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah. He heard about this new elite club Jimmy was making and he wanted me to take a look.”</p><p>In attempts to ease Qrow’s anxiety, he shot him a half-hearted smirk that fell flat on his lips and asked, “Find anything interesting?”</p><p>Clover noted the slight pink tinting his cheeks as he glanced away from him. “I mean, knowing that you’re my soulmate was interesting.”</p><p>“Oh? That so?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean you’re not exactly what I expected,” the huntsman responded, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Clover’s face must have given way to his state of disquiet because Qrow hastily added his reasoning. “Not that I was ever opposed to it, I just wasn’t expecting someone in the military… Or attractive.” The last couple of words were almost lost to Clover, having been muttered quietly, but it sent heat rushing to his face.</p><p>“Right.” If at the time, Qrow was unsure about his soulmate when they met, then Clover understood not revealing himself immediately, especially considering that they were complete strangers, but there was still something he didn’t entirely understand. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</p><p>Qrow sighed. “Listen, I shouldn’t have put you through that pain when it could have been avoided if I’d told you sooner but… I had a lot of doubts, both from Raven and my semblance.</p><p>“My semblance you kinda already know about.” His eyes avoided Clover’s as his brows furrowed. “It weighed down on me a lot to the point where I convinced myself to believe I was never worth anyone’s time, and whoever was stuck with me had the worst luck.” The faraway gaze in Qrow’s eyes softened as he bore into Clover’s eyes. “But it doesn’t seem that way with you. In fact, it seems you think the exact opposite. It helped me, so thank you.”</p><p>They held each other’s gazes as they shared a quiet moment of gratitude. Clover hadn’t realized that his treatment towards Qrow was different than what he was used to, to the point that he felt the need to thank him. <em>Thank him</em> for being a decent human, and despite the situation, he felt a warmth spread over his body.</p><p>Crimson eyes glazed over as the older huntsman continued. “Raven… I didn’t tell you everything about her. She was soulmates with Tai, and both Summer and I could see that Tai could be good for her when they finally told us about it. Or, I guess you could say when we found out about it, but that’s a story for another time,” he promised with a small smile.</p><p>As quickly as the smile came, the edges of Qrow’s lips tugged down. “Tai, being the romantic he is, ended up catching feelings for her, but she didn’t feel that same.” He shook his head. “It wasn’t until Summer and I convinced her to give Tai a chance. So she did, and she stuck around with him for a long time. Even had Yang with him before she left. Part of me believed that she was scared to tell Tai she wanted to leave, but a part of me also believed she would choose to stay, even when she was convincing me to go back to the tribe with her.” There was an edge to his tone that began to filter through and he began to speak lowly. “Another part of me believes she never really loved Tai the way he loved her, and only felt <em>forced</em> to be with him ‘cause they were soulmates.</p><p>“When she left, I realized I hoped I’d never have to endure the heartbreak that Tai went through, especially if they got tired of my semblance.” It painted Clover to hear about Qrow’s insecurities as a result of his semblance, and he made sure that no matter what happens to their relationship, he will remind Qrow that he is so, so much more than his semblance, and that he’s worth so much more than what he’s been through.</p><p>“It was then that I decided, if my soulmate ever wanted to be with me, they would have to prove themselves first. Make sure they won’t leave me like Raven did to Tai.” The intensity of crimson eyes boring into teal sent a small shiver down Clover’s spine, and the pieces of the puzzle started to slowly come together. “I wanted to make sure they’re with me because they <em>want</em> to be with me, and not just because of something the universe told them to do.”</p><p>It made sense. </p><p>It all made sense. </p><p>Qrow wanted to see if Clover would leave him. To see if his soul mate was worth putting in time and effort, and most importantly, if they felt the same.</p><p>He's already witnessed someone suffering from heartbreak, and someone close to him no less. Someone who thought their soulmate would stay, but instead decided to fly off, abandoning him and their family. It's no wonder Qrow waited for so long to tell him, to finally confess about his unique ability, and Clover couldn't blame him. After all the troubles he's faced in his life, suffering from a failed relationship would only add to that pile.</p><p>Noticing the slight quirk of his eyebrow, Clover realized the man before him was waiting for a response. What was he to say? How can he convey to him that he was here to stay? That he wanted nothing more than to be with him, support him, be there for him.</p><p>“Qrow, you’re the most charming, witty, and caring person I’ve met. Why wouldn’t I want to be with you?”</p><p>Qrow’s jaw slacked and his crimson eyes shimmered in awe. Judging from his reaction, Clover figured that words of that nature were never directed towards him. No one ever saw him worthy of such titles and his heart ached. How could the world not see the beauty of the man before him?</p><p>“Clover,” Qrow breathed. “You have no idea how much I believed that no one would want someone as snarky, sarcastic, and cynical as me, especially not someone in the military.”</p><p>The Ace Op chuckled and crossed his arms. “Guess you’re just lucky I think it’s part of your charm.”</p><p>The red-eyed huntsman blinked a couple of times before regaining composure with a smirk creeping onto his face. “Heh, says the lucky charm himself.”</p><p>A wave of heavy silence passed between them as they stood face to face, playful smile on both their faces. Both seemed unsure what they were expecting, and Clover began running through all his thoughts, about where they were now, and where they could go. Before he could fabricate a coherent sentence to break the silence, he heard Qrow sigh, prompting him to focus on the man before him as Qrow looked downcast with a nervous edge to him.</p><p>“Clover, these feelings I have for you, they’re a lot stronger than I’m used to. I’ve never let anyone get this close, or I guess, they never stay long enough to that close.” Slowly, crimson eyes found teal, and the operative could see the intense flame that hid beneath them. “But you opened up to me, took me in willingly, and accepted me. You never once hesitated to be with me, and not once have you ever seen me just as a semblance like how I don’t define you by your semblance… well, nicknames aside,” he said with a short shrug. “But for once, I feel welcome, at peace, and at home.”</p><p>The fire never left his eyes and the intensity of it burned bright within the pools of red, and Clover knew there was only sincerity in his words. That the flame in Qrow’s heart matched Clover’s in like, and that Qrow wanted what Clover had been yearning for, and he wanted nothing more than to indulge in these desires, knowing it’s reciprocated.</p><p>Still, despite the certainty, he had to ask, “Can I hug you?”</p><p>With a hand rubbing the back of his neck and pink tinting his cheeks, Qrow muttered, “You can do more than just hug me.”</p><p>Feeling assured, the Ace Op took a step towards the flustered huntsman, and another, each step hastening his pulse as his heart thudded against his ribcage. He only stopped when there was barely a foot between them and the entire time, the two of them never once broke eye contact.</p><p>The desire and electricity between them was palpable and Clover tenderly placed a hand on Qrow’s waist to which he responded by resting his hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he leaned closer, eyes trained on parted lips as their warmth breaths mingled. When he felt the tip of their noses touch, he glanced up at crimson eyes and noticed they were half-lidded and focused on his lips as well.</p><p>“Then…” Clover breathed. “Would you like to pick up where we left off last night?”</p><p>Qrow’s eyes flickered to teal eyes before looking back down at his lips. “Gladly,” his hushed voice rumbled before he closed the distance, sending a surge of euphoria through Clover’s body.</p><p>Unlike the first time they kissed, this one was not hesitant. It was confident, assuring, and steady. They both knew they wanted this, and they both knew that they were ready for each other. To be with each other. To support each other. To grow with each other.</p><p>To love each other.</p><p>And Clover couldn’t believe he could be this lucky to have the man he loved and cared for so much in his arms, with his lips pressed against his.</p><p>He broke the kiss briefly to pull Qrow in closer so their bodies were flush, whispering, “You’re so stunning,” before chasing his lips once again.</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>As they walked through the empty halls of the Academy back to Clover’s room, Qrow felt like he was floating, holding his new partner’s hand. His partner that the universe decided would enhance all his qualities, while complementing him in the best way.</p><p>At first, he had thought the universe had decided to pitifully pair him with someone whose semblance happened to counteract his own. But knowing Clover, it was so much more than that.</p><p>Having a similar semblance meant Clover dealt with similar situations as he did, having being only defined by someone who brought good luck without ever getting to see the broken, yet beautiful man buried deep. He had seen and experienced what that did to someone, and made sure Qrow never <em>once</em> felt that way.</p><p>It allowed him to open up with ease, and it allowed him to for once feel like he was safe with him, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Without even realizing, Clover had wormed his way into becoming a source of support and joy into Qrow’s life.</p><p>Qrow glanced over at the man walking alongside him, and admired him for all that he is.</p><p>Clover was the one who patiently deconstructed his walls, and never once faltered. The one who never left when everything was bare for him to see. The one who saw him as a person instead of a semblance and treated him no less. The one who wanted to make him happy and to be with him.</p><p>And he was happy.</p><p>And Qrow finally understood why they were soulmates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>akldjfalksdfh soft fluffy tingz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's 7am, please don't judge me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow felt warm.</p><p>It wasn’t something he was used to in the mornings. Normally he’d wake up alone under thin sheets, and possibly in a cold sweat, but for the past week, that hasn’t happened. He’s been waking up peacefully enveloped in warmth, and he knew it had a lot to do with the person whose arm was draped on top of him.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes squinted open, shielding himself from the morning sun filtering through and turned his head to the side to where his companion lay.</p><p>Careful as to not jostle his partner, Qrow turned underneath Clover’s arm, and shifted closer so that their bodies were flush, faces mere inches apart, and wrapped an arm around his bare midsection. At the gentle contact, teal eyes fluttered open and instantly found crimson. Clover lightly squeezed his lover with a lazy smile and pressed his lips against Qrow’s. He was easily finding the tingles that spread over him to be an intoxicating sensation, leaving him wanting more every time they kissed.</p><p>They moved their lips against each other slowly, tenderly, both indulging in the pure bliss shared between them. Clover trailed his hand along Qrow’s bicep, across his shoulder, up his neck, to his cheek to cup it, and deepen the kiss. Driven by the intimacy, Qrow pulled his partner impossibly closer as his hand roamed the edges and plains of his back, mapping out his body.</p><p>For a brief moment, Clover pulled away, his eyes full of sleep and desire as he admired the man who was barely an inch away from him and Qrow felt aflutter from the way the operative looked at him, and how he wanted him. Within that moment, they shared a soft smile as Clover murmured, “Good morning,” before closing his eyes and meeting his lips once again.</p><p>“Morning to you too,” he greeted between kisses as he tangled his fingers in a tuft of short, brown locks.</p><p>A shrill ding sounded and Clover’s lips slowed down and pulled away. Disgruntled by the lack of reciprocation, Qrow opened his eyes to observe his partner who looked at him through curious, hooded eyes. “Should you be getting that?” he asked, tone thick with lingering desire.</p><p>“Do I have to?” Qrow grumbled, eyes trained on Clover’s lips as he moved to lean back in.</p><p>Clover readily accepted the advance, allowing their lips to meet for a brief moment. When he pulled away, his thumb swiped across his lover’s cheek fondly. “It’d be your nieces, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Eyes still staring at his partner’s lips, Qrow replied in a low and gravelly tone, “They’re tough, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” He leaned in to resume their activities when Clover slid his thumb over his lips, stopping him.</p><p>“Not the point, handsome,” he protested with a smug grin. “You said last week you make time for them every Sunday morning, and I’d rather not be the reason you stopped seeing them for your family bonding time.”</p><p>Qrow pouted. “I think you got it backwards, shamrock. They come into my room uninvited every Sunday morning.”</p><p>“But you love it.”</p><p>A tender smile creeped onto Qrow’s lips against his partner’s thumb. “Yeah, I do. It’s nice to know they still care. Especially with how much I’ve disappointed-“</p><p>“Qrow,” Clover warned.</p><p>“With how much I’ve supported them throughout their journey,” he corrected, lips moving against the thumb.</p><p>Clover moved his thumb so it was resting back on his cheek as his lips pulled upwards. “Better. Should we get up? I’ve got a meeting in…” he checked the clock behind him, “half an hour.”</p><p>Groaning, Qrow rolled around to face the wall and tugged the covers over his head. “Gimmie five minutes,” he murmured, his voice muffled by the sheets.</p><p>Through the sheets, Qrow heard a chuckle. “Alright, if you’re not up in five minutes, I’ll have to force you out myself.” The shift in weight on the bed signalled to him that his partner got up and he sensed his presence moving around the bed to his side from the quiet shuffle of his feet until he was directly in front of him.</p><p>Knowing that Clover was staring at the lump under the blanket, waiting for a response, Qrow pulled the covers down and peeked over to stare back into teal orbs that were observing him expectedly. Although this wasn’t He knew that he was expecting an answer, or an acknowledgement, so he rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Yessir.”</p><p>As a reward, Clover gave him a tender smile, cupped his cheek above the fabric, and leaned down to gently press his lips against his forehead. Qrow revelled in the warmth that spread over his body and the tingles that blanketed his skin. With only a week of being in a relationship with someone as loving as Clover to fill his entire life without it, he was still getting used to being treated so tenderly and delicately during their intimate moments, as if he would break if he touched him too hard.</p><p>He wasn’t used to it, but he loved it. He loved it as much as he loved Clover.</p><p>He watched as his partner picked up the clothes that were hastily removed and haphazardly strewn around the room, and pulled on the garments that fit him. Once fully clothed, he gave one more quick glance at the man underneath the covers with a soft smile before leaving the room.</p><p>When the door clicked shut, Qrow pulled the covers down from his face and closed his eyes with a sigh. How did he get so lucky? How did someone like <em>Clover</em> end up harboring feelings for him? He was well aware that he was physically attractive to say the least, but to like him beyond that? It baffled him. There was something in Qrow that Clover admired, and something that made Clover want to keep him around.</p><p>In truth, Qrow already had an idea for his reasons regarding his feelings. They were similar to his own towards Clover. To Qrow, Clover was someone who understood him in contrastingly, yet in similar ways.  Not only was he someone who he could relate to easily, but he had one of the kindest souls Qrow had ever had the luck to meet. He gave his all into everything he did, and he admired him wholly for that strength to maintain his faith in people despite the experiences that could have just as easily left him jaded for the rest of his life. But he didn’t. He kept believing there was some good out there, and he strived for it.</p><p>During his moment of reflection, Qrow hadn’t realized the background noise in the kitchen had ceased until he heard the bedroom door swing open and his eyes opened in shock. He had to tilt his head a little to get a glimpse of his partner who stayed true to his promise of waking him up. At the doorframe stood Clover, hair disheveled, and a smirk playing at his features as he stared at the huntsman still in bed.</p><p>“Time to get up.”</p><p>“Five minutes,” he grumbled, turning over so the operative was no longer in view. Although Qrow’s mind was well awake, he wasn’t ready to abandon the snug warmth from the sheets. If he could delay that…</p><p>A soft, melodic chuckle filled his ears. “I think I remember you saying that not too long ago,” his partner teased. Qrow sensed Clover approaching the bed and he held onto the covers of the bed tighter, hoping it would deter him from disturbing him. Needless to say, it didn’t work as Clover gently gripped at his shoulder through the sheets and urged Qrow to roll over and face him. Begrudgingly, he partially obliged, looking over his shoulder and was struck by an ethereal view.</p><p>The low rays of the morning sun filtering through the windows cast a heavenly glow behind his partner and Qrow could only stare. Clover’s hand on his shoulder slipped up to cup his cheek and he revelled in the touch as his skin was set alight at the contact. “Come on, let’s go have breakfast.”</p><p>Despite the comforting warmth of the bed, Qrow felt compelled to follow Clover out of bed, especially now that his mind was fully awake. Qrow huffed without malice as his lips creeped upwards. “Alright, lucky charm, I’m getting up,” he declared, shifting himself off the bed, feeling the warmth escape his bare skin as Clover’s hand slid down and returned to his side.</p><p>The huntsman standing a mere few inches away leaned forward to press his lips softly on Qrow’s temple, and he leaned into it. When he withdrew, Clover gave his partner a tender smile, eyes soft as they roamed Qrow’s features in chaste appreciation before returning his gaze into pools of crimson. Qrow had grown to appreciate these intimate moments, when they simply relished in each other’s company, sharing a comfortable silence. It was during these moments that he really felt like he was enough to make someone – <em>Clover </em>happy. That he really could be loved, and that he was loved.</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped Clover, and Qrow immediately noticed the soft tint of pink dusting his cheeks. “I’m gonna continue making breakfast. As much as I’d love to continue admiring you, I also think we should seize the day on sated hunger.”</p><p>The smile on Qrow’s lips grew as he crossed his arms. “Alright, I’ll help out in a bit.”</p><p>Nodding, Clover hesitated to face the door before he gave a short peck on Qrow’s cheek and strode out the room. Qrow chuckled to himself once he left the room and muttered, “What a sap,” before picking up his garments from the floor and quickly dressing himself. He grabbed his scroll and checked the notification. Sure enough, it was Ruby messaging him to ‘hurry his old butt over,’ no doubt waiting in his room. He tapped out a quick reply and shoved the device into his pocket before he went out to join Clover in the kitchen.</p><p>By the time he reached the kitchen to help, all that was left to do were the eggs and toast since the sausages were already done. Qrow took care of the eggs, making them both over-hard, the way Clover likes them, while said operative put the bread in the toaster and sat at the table, taking slow sips from his steaming mug. The table, Qrow noticed, already had the plate of sausages and another mug with a tea infuser set across from Clover, and although the gesture was small and menial, he appreciated him making his morning drink for him.</p><p>Once Qrow finished cooking, he turned off the stove and brought the eggs and toast to the table, taking his seat across Clover and they began eating. They chatted lightly, asking each other about their plans for the day and when they were free.</p><p>When they both finished, they took a brief moment to digest before moving, and during that time, there was a knock at the door. Clover stood up while he checked the time on the wall clock before walking to the door and opening it to reveal the rest of the Ace Ops, Elm’s figure prominent while the others loomed behind her.</p><p>“Morning, captain!” she greeted cheerfully. “Wanted to make sure you were awake since you’ve been slacking on keeping us in line in the mornings recently.” A knowing grin made its way to her lips while her eyes flickered to the huntsman still at the table. Under her brief gaze, Qrow could feel heat rise to his face.</p><p>Clover only chuckled, albeit, a little stunted. “If it worries you that much, I can start pestering you all to wake up two hours earlier before our meetings for some extra time to train.” Despite his previously flustered state, he managed to compose himself enough to execute his retort.</p><p>“No need,” Vine spoke up. “We wouldn’t want you to miss out on your new morning affairs,” he said with a flat voice. There was no hint to any underlying implications but it was clear enough to send Clover into a blushing mess. It left Qrow in a similar state.</p><p>“I-,” he tried, very evidently flustered.</p><p>“Anyway, see you at the meeting!” Elm said as she began walking out of view through the door frame and the rest of the Ace Ops followed her, peeking over Clover’s figure to give Qrow smiles in greeting, some with knowing undertones.</p><p>Even after they left, Clover looked after them as if still trying to come up with an excuse with his mouth parted as if caught in the middle of saying something, face still a deep shade of red. Qrow could see where he finally resigned and closed his mouth and looked back at him with a sheepish expression.</p><p>“They know.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, and Clover knew it, only able to nod in confirmation. “Guess we’re not as subtle.”</p><p>Qrow shrugged. “Guess not.”</p><p>Clover nodded, and although his gaze was directed at Qrow, it was faraway, as if he wasn’t seeing him. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>His eyes focused in on his face and his eyebrows shot up. “Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just thinking… if…”</p><p>“If…?”</p><p>Clover drew a short sigh. “If I could let the rest of the Ace Ops know about… your unique ability.”</p><p>Unique ability? What ability was he talking about? Was he talking about his semblance? Everybody knew that, and it wasn’t an ability as it was more a passive thing.</p><p>The scrunched up expression must have clued Clover in on his state of confusion and clarified, “Your bird form.”</p><p>Right. How could he forget?</p><p>“Not that I mind, but why’d you wanna tell them?”</p><p>Clover sat back down and placed his hands on the table, picking at loose threads of his gloves. Noticing the fidget, Qrow placed his hand on top of Clover’s and he felt the hands beneath him relax and grab onto Qrow’s, thumbs rubbing across his fingers. “Well, when I told them about my soulmate, I had to tell them that they weren’t human.” An eyebrow quirked up as the operative’s eyes found the huntsman’s. “Though, I guess that’s not exactly true, but they don’t know that, and they’re bound to ask me what will happen with my soulmate now that I’m with you. I just... want to let them know that it’s you.”</p><p>Qrow huffed a chuckle in response. “Be my guest. Now that I’m not spying for Ozpin anymore, don’t see it mattering that much. Though I’d still like for them to keep it to themselves. It’s still useful and I’d like to capitalize on it.”</p><p>A wide, relieved, and infectious grin formed on his partner’s lips that had Qrow smiling back in like. “Thank you, Qrow.”  </p><p>“No problem. Although…” Qrow looked up at the clock. “I think we should start heading out, dontcha think?”</p><p>“But…” Clover eyed the plates and mugs in front of them. “The dishes-”</p><p>“Can wait.”</p><p>Glancing at the clock, Clover sighed defeatedly. Qrow knew he hated leaving his place in a disarray, but he was also not about to let him be late for his meeting. “Fine, but know that I’ll be thinking about them during the meeting.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. I’m sure.” In truth, he wouldn’t be surprised if the dishes actually did plague his mind a handful of times during the meeting, but he was also confident he could push them away as best as he could.</p><p>The two of them grabbed their plates and mugs, placed them on the sink and made their way to the door. Just as the they exited the room, Qrow heard Clover gasp and whisper horridly, “<em>The bed,”</em> to which Qrow had to drag him out before he could think of anything else in a disarray and miss his meeting entirely.</p><p>The walk to Qrow’s room was short, and fortunately also on route to Ironwood’s office. When they reached his door, he unlocked it and was greeted by his nieces throwing petty trash talk at each other, seeming to not notice his entrance.</p><p>The two of them shared a look before turning their attention back to the girls and Qrow cleared his throat. The sudden announcement of his arrival seemed to startle Yang as she looked back, eyes wide while Ruby took advantage of her distraction, effectively winning her the game. Yang turned back to the game as the words, “total annihilation” sounded and she groaned while her sister whooped in victory and the blonde turned back to face her uncle with a glare.</p><p>“You just had to come now?”</p><p>“Best timing if you ask me,” he replied with a smirk.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re the worst,” she said with no actual heat to her words.</p><p>Ruby turned back to acknowledge the new presence in the room. “Hey, Uncle Qrow! Thanks for winning me the game,” she greeted with a smug grin. “I always knew you had my back.” Looking past her uncle, she noticed another figure and her eyes lit up. “Oh! Clover! You’re here too! Wanna join?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” he responded honestly. “But I’ve got a meeting to get to. If you’re still playing once we’re done, I’ll swing by and join.”</p><p>The two girls and their uncle smiled. They knew that wasn’t an empty promise. He genuinely enjoyed being with them, and they knew that.</p><p>Ruby and Yang shared a look with small smirks before turning back to the operative and said in unison, “Bye, Uncle Clover.”</p><p>At that, both the huntsman and the Ace Ops blushed. Why were they being confronted about their relationship now? So early in the morning too.</p><p>“Right,” Clover choked out. “I’ll see you later, bye!” he bid farewell, hastily leaving, flustered.</p><p>At his departure, Qrow closed the door behind him, pointedly ignoring the knowing looks his nieces were giving him right now, suddenly very interested in the wall. When Qrow realized they wouldn’t turn away, he sighed and asked, “How long have you two known?”</p><p>Yang thought it over. “Probably five days ago, when we saw the eyes you two were making at each other during the morning task assignments. His were far more subtle than yours by the way.” Of course, he had to keep his professionalism when you’re the one actually assigning the tasks.</p><p>“That, and you two came in at the same time.”</p><p>“And late.”</p><p>“By five minutes!” Qrow defended.</p><p>Yang held up a finger, ready to refute his reasoning. “But Clover’s never late.”</p><p>“If anything, he’s always five minutes <em>early</em>,” Ruby supplied.</p><p>“<em>And</em> you two were a blushing mess when you came in.”</p><p>“Okay! I get it!” he groaned, holding his head in his hands, the flush definitely prominent in his face.</p><p>They hadn’t told anyone about their new relationship yet, and it seemed they were both found out so quickly. Were they really that obvious? Not that he minded if they knew, it was just Qrow regarded himself as a man with unreadable expressions and stealthy manoeuvres only to find out that he put his feelings out bare when it came to Clover. But that was a good thing if Clover had that affect on him. Made him all the more worth it.</p><p>“You’re happier.”</p><p>Qrow let his hands drop from his face just enough to read his nieces’ faces. They both wore matching expressions of fondness and he felt the relief wash over him knowing that his Clover had gotten his niece’s approval.</p><p>“He’s good for you, and we’re happy you found someone who can make you smile the way he does,” Ruby says with the tenderness seeping into her voice.</p><p>“We can see why he’s your soulmate.”</p><p>Qrow smiled.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>.--. --- …-</p><p>In hindsight, Clover knew he wouldn’t be able to escape this confrontation as the rest of the Ace Ops crowded around him.</p><p>Their meeting had just ended and, as always, they walked together for the first little while before they tapered off. This time, however, they never left. Instead, they dragged him into a side hallway once they were some ways away from the office.</p><p>Their stances and expressions weren’t threatening to say the least, but Clover certainly felt threatened.</p><p>Regardless, he mustered enough bravado to stand tall and give his teammates a questioning look.</p><p>“When were you planning on telling us?” Harriet spoke up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You and Qrow,” Vine clarified.</p><p>Ah. Of course.</p><p>Of course they already found out.</p><p>As he scratched the back of his head nervously, he felt his face heat up. “Soon, but Qrow and I wanted some time to settle and get used to each other and our new relationship.” Looking around, he noticed the hallway was completely empty, with only the doors leading to facilities only authorized personnel were allowed to access. Turning back to face the rest of his teammates, he asked “Was this ambush really that necessary?”</p><p>“No,” Marrow answered simply. “But we figured if you were gonna talk about it, you’d want it away from nosy students walking around in the main hallways,” he emphasized by jerking his thumb towards the direction they came from. The now apparent distant chatter from the students seemed louder than he originally perceived.</p><p>He couldn’t argue with that. Though… “This isn’t exactly a private area.”</p><p>Harriet shrugged. “Could be worse. As far as I’m aware, it’s one of the more secluded areas in the academy. Plus you did admit to us your soulmate was a bird in the rec room. Also not at all private.”</p><p>She made a valid point. Guess now’s a better time than any, seeing that the topic was already up in the air. He was going to tell them in any case. “Alright, well since we’re here, I may as well let you in on a secret.” He leaned forward, the rest of them following suite in anticipation. “Qrow is my soulmate.”</p><p>Immediately, he saw all their faces slowly contort from blank into confusion. “I thought your soulmate was a bird,” spoke Harriet.</p><p>Chuckling nervously, Clover continued. “Yes that’s true, but by some coincidence, Qrow can turn into a crow.”</p><p>It seemed his explanation didn’t satisfy any of them as their faces retained their previous confusion. “Ozpin gave him that ability to use as a spy,” he further clarified their unasked question and he could see understanding dawn on their faces. “With Ozpin missing, he didn’t mind me telling you, but he does ask that you keep it a secret. We don’t know when that ability will become useful in the future.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, we’ll keep it on the DL,” assured Marrow.</p><p>Harriet rolled her eyes. “Marrow, you’re the one most likely to accidentally let it slip.”</p><p>“Exactly!” he exclaimed, tail and ears perking up. “If even <em>I</em> can keep it a secret, then that just means we’ll <em>all</em> be able to!”</p><p>Vine nodded in agreement. “His logic’s sound,” he confirmed.</p><p>A thin blanket of agreements, some reluctant, spread amongst them. Elm turned back to Clover with a raised eyebrow. “How’d you find out?” she asked.</p><p>Clover replayed the events from a week ago in his head. How Qrow had transformed in front of his very eyes, flown across the sea of colour, flying freely as if nothing mattered. From just watching him, he knew he felt exhilarated, and he could only wish he knew how that felt like. He wanted to know how to feel free like he did.</p><p>“He transformed, and just… flew.”</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>They didn’t barrage him with questions, keeping the questions out of personal territory, as they continued walking through the hallways. He appreciated them respecting his boundaries and not pushing whenever he didn’t feel ready to answer a question, or if he didn’t think Qrow would be comfortable with him sharing the information.</p><p>After a long bout of silence had passed, Elm spoke up. “I guess we should have said this earlier when we ‘ambushed’ you, but we’re all happy for you! Finally finding someone who will treat you right. And the added bonus that he’s also your soulmate.”</p><p>“And he seems just as happier as you are,” Marrow observed fondly.</p><p>“Though if he does break you heart just like… <em>you know</em>… I won’t hesitate to-“</p><p>“Please don’t threaten Qrow,” Clover pleaded. He understood the implications immediately. The last time he opened himself up for someone else, he ended up feeling used, and it was a terrible feeling, and he remembered what Elm did to him after. She had insisted on a friendly spar, but it turned out to be <em>far</em> from <em>friendly</em>.</p><p>“Aw come on,” Elm insisted. “You didn’t even know what I was about to say!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Give it a rest, Elm,” Harriet persisted, crossing her arms as she nudged the taller woman with her elbow. “I’m sure our captain can handle himself if Qrow hurts him.”</p><p>Elm seemed to think it over before she shrugged in resignation. “Maybe so, but if you ever need any help…” she drawled, giving him a sidelong glance.</p><p>“Elm,” Clover warned.</p><p>She just laughed heartily.</p><p>They continued walking through the hallways together, seeming to all be heading towards the same location, Clover noticed. He figured they were on their way back to their rooms, although he was actually on his way to Qrow’s instead of his own. It wasn’t until Marrow seemed to slow down and the rest of the Ace Ops looks back towards their lagging teammate.</p><p>His ears were perked, listening towards the room they were currently stationed in front of. The rec room. Curious, the four of them watched him silently, waiting for him to give way to what his sense picked up. When his tail perked up, that’s when they all knew he found what he was looking for.</p><p>Realizing his teammates were analyzing him, he grinned sheepishly and simply said, “I think team RWBY and JNOR are in there.” He pointed to the entrance to the rec room. “I thought I heard Nora yelling but I wasn’t so sure. Although,” his smile turned smug, eyes sliding over to his leader. “I think I heard a little black bird in there.”</p><p>At the realization of his implications, Clover’s face heated and nodded. At least it saved him the trip going all the way back to their rooms. “You guys coming in as well?” he asked, maintaining composure.</p><p>“Why not?!” answered Elm, enthusiastically.</p><p>Clover turned to gauge the expressions of the rest of the Ace Ops and found himself in a sea of affirmative smiles and nods. Acknowledging his teammates’ responses, he nodded again and walked to the doors and pushed through.</p><p>In an instant, the operative spotted a familiar tuft of graying hair, with a billowing, red fabric underneath as he strode towards the couch where team RWBY and JNOR were situated, completely enticed with the screen where it displayed the same game they were playing earlier. He watched as he leaned over the backrest where his nieces sat, Weiss and Blake at the edges of the couch. Nora stood beside Qrow, yelling her encouragements, while Ren sat at Ruby’s feet with Jaune beside him, and Oscar on an arm of the sofa. At the sight of Qrow, silently watching with an amused smirk on his face, Clover felt his smile grow wider as he approached the huntsman.</p><p>The shouts from the children surrounding him seemed to spur the light chuckles that slipped from the older huntsman’s lips and the soft twinkle in his eyes and Clover admired the way he truly enjoyed being around them. He wanted to make sure they had their fun, while still carrying a burden with them, instead of leaving it all to them, or leaving it all on himself only for them to worry about him. He wanted to make sure they still got their time as kids, as teenagers while they still had the chance. The very thought that he looks out for them clenched his heart.</p><p>He already knew this, but seeing the raw emotion for himself was something else.</p><p>Before Clover reached Qrow, he seemed to pick up on the new presences and turned his head to smile and nod at the newcomers. Once the five of them crowded towards the couch, all eyes except for Ren’s and Jaune’s were on the Ace Ops, saying their respective greetings as the give of them greeted back.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Harriet asked.</p><p>“A tournament. We’re trying to figure out who’s the best at this game,’ Weiss explained. “Rules are that that you have to choose a random character, otherwise you could be abusing the same annoying ability from the same character,” she said with a subtle glare towards Ruby who was very pointedly looking the opposite direction. “Anyway,” she said, holding her hand up. “If you all want to join, the numbers might make it messier, but we’ll figure something out. So who’s in?”</p><p>All five of them gave their assent and Weiss made quick work of figuring out the matches with the awkward number of fourteen, two shy from sixteen, a desirable number for tournaments.</p><p>Elm took a spot on the free arm rest, while Harriet and Marrow sat on the floor, and Vine stayed behind the sofa on the opposite side of Nora. Clover, to no one’s surprise, remained beside Qrow and he discreetly reached out to intertwine their fingers to which Qrow happily responded in like.</p><p>“The rest of them wanted to join in on the fun going on in my room, so we decided to move to a bigger space,” Qrow supplied. Clover hadn’t even thought about the room change. “Also, they all know.”</p><p>Clover furrowed his brows. “Know what? About us?” he asked, lightly squeezing his hand as if to clarify his question.</p><p>“Yeah, us. Dating,” he answered, keeping his eyes trained on the screen.  </p><p>From up close, Clover could easily discern the red tint seeping through Qrow’s pale complexion, and he knew the same was happening to him. “All eight of your kids?”</p><p>His partner breathed out a short chuckle, finally turning to face him with a muted mirth. “Yes, all eight of my kids.”</p><p>“I knew they were your children,” he remarked with a smirk.</p><p>The response he received was an exasperated roll of the eyes and a hand squeeze. Qrow turned back to the screen, watching the fight between Nora and Yang as their characters rolled around, kicked, punched, and blocked.</p><p>“The Ace Ops know too.”</p><p>Qrow snorted. “I figured as much from this morning.” He turned to him with a questioning gaze. “You tell ‘em though? ‘Bout the whole bird thing?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p>Acknowledging his easy response, he nodded. “Did they think it’s weird?”</p><p>Recalling a mere several minutes ago, he tried to picture their reactions as they told him, but all he could remember were their faces painted with confusion. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “Though I believe they were perplexed initially.”</p><p>“As one normally is,” Qrow confirms, nonchalantly with a shrug. “Though I’m hoping they came to fully understand it in the end?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a quick squeeze to his hand.  It had been strangely easy to convince them of the truth, despite how bizarre it was. “It seemed they accepted it readily, but they just had a lot of questions afters.”</p><p>His partner offered a single-armed shrug. “Not surprised.”</p><p>“Qrow and Clover!” Weiss called, interrupting their conversation. Both their gazes were now fixed on the former heiress in front of them. “It’s your turn.”</p><p>From his peripherals, Clover saw the smug smirk creeping onto his partner’s lips. Turning his head to take a better look at him, he immediately felt the confidence exude from the man and an incoming challenge.</p><p>“Ready to go, lucky charm?”</p><p>Somehow, he did not feel ready.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>He was not ready at all. Although he was familiar with the game to a degree, Qrow was much more practiced with this game, from playing with his niece countless of times, no doubt. It almost seemed as if Qrow knew the quirks of every single character, knowing each of their weak spots, and knowing how to weaponize it, and it left him stunned every time.</p><p>It came as no surprise that he ended up winning the entire tournament, much to his nieces’ chagrin.</p><p>- .. -- .</p><p>After they tournament, neither of them had any other commitments for the day and they spent the rest of the day lounging around in Clover’s room, cleaning up the mess they left behind. It was quiet, the occasional chatter when thoughts and ideas formed that they felt the need to share. Clover had tried to work but Qrow had taken away his paperwork and stashed them away into his room where he was not to return to until the morning.</p><p>At the end of the day, they found themselves tucked underneath the blankets, Clover’s arms wrapped around Qrow, and Qrow with his head laid down on his bare chest, and fingers idly roaming the dips and planes of his partner’s torso, leaving a trail of quiet embers burning into his skin. Intimate moments like these always left Clover with a warm, comforting buzz, a soft hum in his core, and he let the entire feeling envelop him, welcomed it. It was a comfort that he’d never felt before, and hoped he could spend the remainder of his waking hours with Qrow in his arms if it gave him a feeling as sweet as this.</p><p>The emotions poured out of him as he held Qrow tighter and nuzzled against his hair, pressing a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. “Qrow,” he mumbled, voice cracking into a whisper.</p><p>Qrow must have picked up on the fluctuation on his voice because he looked up, pools of crimsons look straight into oceans of teal, eyes full of concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. Quite the opposite with you here,” he whispered tenderly. “You’re important to me.”</p><p>Qrow’s head turned to place a soft kiss on his collarbone before looking back up. “You’re important to me too.”</p><p>Clover placed a hand on Qrow’s cheek and tilted his head so he could meet his lips. Every kiss they shared was euphoric. He could feel himself floating, but he also felt steady, grounded only from the sensation of Qrow’s lips moving willingly against his. It felt like the most natural thing to do, kissing him, and it felt so right.</p><p>He was beyond happy.</p><p>When they broke away, Clover kept his face close to Qrow’s, breaths mingling between their lips and stared into his favourite pair of eyes.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Under the soft glow of his tableside lamp, Clover noticed how Qrow’s eyes widened a fraction and heard his breath hitch. With his chest pressed against him, he could feel the hammering of his heart. Hoping he didn’t cross a line, he carefully read the surprised expression, but what he could see was not fright and panic, but rather awe.</p><p>He wasn’t used to this, Clover soon realized.</p><p>Those were words he’d never thought to hear.</p><p>Clover saw his partner open and close his mouth a few times, trying to form words, any sort of coherent noise.</p><p>“I-“ Qrow tried.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Clover quickly assured, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “If you don’t feel the same yet, you don’t need to say it. I just needed you to know.”</p><p>“No, Clover it’s not like that,” Qrow corrected, breathless. He stayed silent, urging him on. “I-I feel the same. It’s just, I’m not the best with words, and although I feel it, I don’t know when I’ll be able to say it. Or if I’ll be able to say it,” he admitted, shutting his eyes tight.</p><p>“Then don’t say it.”</p><p>Curious, Qrow slowly returned his gaze.</p><p>“Show it.”</p><p>A smile formed on his lips, and his eyes became alight with a fiery passion. A passion that he holds only for the ones he loved. And now he was lucky enough to be considered one of his loved ones. Clover always found himself enthralled with his version of Qrow. It was when his emotions were the rawest, when it was laid bare for him and anyone else to see easily. When Qrow felt he didn’t need to hide, he drank him in, all his sharps edges of his spite and smooth planes of his care. He loved every part of it.</p><p>Qrow shifted, pushing himself up higher on the mattress and he hovered over Clover’s face, leaning in to pepper light, chaste, kisses on his cheek, long the bridge of his nose, on each eyes, and his forehead. Each kiss left a spark, setting fire to the warmth ever present in his chest, and he felt just about ready to combust.</p><p>When his kisses became languid, Clover pulled him down to meet his lips, revelling in his touch, as he always have, and always will. He doesn’t think he could get enough.</p><p>Qrow pulled away, eyes blinking open slowly, drinking in the sight of Clover beneath him, just as he was doing the same to him.</p><p>He loves him.</p><p>He loves him so much, and it still felt like he was dreaming, because the handsome, rugged huntsman <em>Qrow Branwen</em> was in his arms. <em>Qrow Branwen</em> was with him. <em>Qrow Branwen</em> was his soulmate.</p><p>Qrow Branwen <em>loves</em> him.</p><p>How he got so lucky, even his semblance couldn’t explain it.</p><p>As he bore into the red, fiery eyes that captivated him from the moment he came to face them, he whispered five hushed syllables.</p><p>“You were worth the wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aksdjhfalksdhjfalksdfh<br/>I FINISHED SOMETHING WOW. and to think they (me) said it couldn't be done. I sure proved them (me) wrong!</p><p>Anywaayyyy, yah that's it, thank youuuu for reading, lemme know if y'all came into this thinking this was a crack fic ig lmao<br/>my personality is very crack but my writing is very... not cracc yknow </p><p>i think i had more to say but mmmm yah i'll just add it later lmao. brain fry. 7am. zzzzzzzzzzzzz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>